Harry Potter: Sixth Year
by HarryPotterObsessed
Summary: ON HIATUS! This year Harry faces many challenges. He faces a couple of near death experiences and finds love along the way. His best friends also find love BUT not with each other. He meets someone very unexpected. Will Harry make it to see the year
1. Feel Like Death

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They belong to Ms J.K. Rowling- Unfortunately. I only own what you have never heard about before and new characters.  
(A.N. THANKYOU TO MY FIRST REVIEWERS. Much Appreciated.)

_**Chapter 1**_

**_Feel like death_**

Outside there were flashes of lighting and rain was pouring down hard, beating against the roof and windows. There were giant rumbles of thunder outside as the one and only Harry Potter was laying on his lumpy bed at 4 privet drive. It was around 3am and the boy-who-lived was staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't looking at anything in particular- just staring. It had been three weeks since school ended and Harry had been locked in his room since he arrived at his so called "Home". Every three days Harry had been told to send a letter about how his was doing. When Harry had come home he had calculated how many letters he'd have to send over the 8 weeks of summer and than had written out 20 times:

All's well, I'm fine really.

Muggles are treating me okay.

Hope you are well,

Harry.

Every three days Harry would struggle out of bed and tie one of these letters to Hegwig's leg and than opened the window to let her out. There was absolutely no truth in Harry's letters. He was not fine. He had not eaten, moved much or really slept well or much since he got home. He was miserable, probably sick and still grieving over his loss. One look at him would give anyone a stroke. Harry was so thin you could count all his ribs, see the outline of everything- his pelvis, spin, neck- you name it. He was so pale he was like a ghost, his hair was tangled and long and he had giant dark circles under his eyes like someone had hit him. There were also big gashes and bruises on his body, which made him look like he was being beaten- which he was. Everyday Uncle Vernon had come in and abuse him, Harry didn't do anything because he felt like he deserved it and he had no strength to fight him off. Vernon would use mainly himself to inflict wounds but sometimes also other objects. Harry suspected he had lost a lot of blood and sometimes drifted in and out of consciousness.

To say Harry's room was a little mess would be a very big understatement. Harry himself was kinda clean- he took showers every two days and tried to wear the cleanest of his clothes. The room was disgusting. The bed was unmade- the blankets strewn everywhere. The door to his wardrobe was hanging by its hinges and there was a jumble of junk inside. Hedwig's cage was horribly dirty- Hegwig had decided to spend her time outside only coming to check on Harry. There were splatters of blood on the mattress, floor, desk, some textbooks and supplies. Food was siting at the cat flap still on his door, rotting away and clothes and rubbish was spread around. There was a pile of papers sitting in one corner of the room. They were letters sent to him from Ginny, Ron, Remus, Hermione, Fred and George, Mrs Weasley, Moody, Tonks and Dumbledore. Whenever letters from them arrived, Harry would skim them and chuck them in the corner. They all said they were worried about him and missed him. Not that Harry cared.

It was like this because Harry was too weak to clean. Whenever he fell asleep it was restless and full of nightmares and visions. The visions were of Voldemort, whenever Voldemort cast a spell to torture someone or a death eater- Harry felt the pain. Because of this even if Harry slept he didn't feel better one bit. When he was unconscious he heard things in his head. From the loss of blood Harry would hallucinate. He would see Sirius, his friends, teachers or one of the Weasleys. Harry didn't realise they weren't real and would try to talk to them but they never really said anything, just smiled and waved at him.

Harry's eyes fluttered shut as the rain continued to pour. When he was asleep the nightmares soon began and Harry was in even more pain. Tonight the nightmares were terrible. In his nightmare he watched everyone he cared for being killed by Voldemort. If anyone in the house was awake they would have heard Harry's hoarsely, weak shouts and screams.

* * *

**_Meanwhile…… Halfway across the world in Australia_**

A pretty girl stood in front of a beautiful three storey house that looked out on to ocean. The girl had the beach right at her doorstep. She sighed and a small tear slipped down her cheek. This was the last time she would be seeing her house, her beautiful house on the Gold Coast. She'd be leaving her friends and moving with her family all the way to England.

"It's ok, we can write and we can easily visit each other. We don't have magic for nothing- its called floo powder" said Clara hugging the girl. Clara herself was crying- she didn't want her best friend to move away but exleast she had other friends her, when her friend Brooke was moving to a place with no friends. Clara and Brooke hugged and cried, "Thankyou for coming to see me off Clara" whispered Brooke pulling away, wiping her sparkling green eyes. "Hey, of course I'd be here, but like I said we have plenty of ways to see each other again," said Clara. Clara reached into her pocket and pulled out a gold necklace with half a gold heart hanging off it. "This is for you, I have the other half of the heart- it symbolises our friendship". Brooke took it and put it on, slipping it under her Singlet top. "Thanks Clara" whispered Brooke.

They turned to watch the ocean, Brooke sighed _this is the last time I'll see this ocean. I'm going somewhere that's cold practically all year round!'_ she thought. The front door opened and her mum and dad came out, carrying the last of their stuff. She watched as her mum and dad added it to a pile of luggage and magically bound them together. "Honey, its time to go" called her Mum. Brooke felt tears coming to her eyes as she made her way to her mum and dad. She gave Clara a last big hug "Good-bye Clara- you'll always be my best friend!" cried Brooke. "I know, I'll miss you." Cried Clara. They released each other and Maria stepped up to the kettle her dad had charmed to be a portakey. "Josh! Maria! Hurry up, we're leaving!" yelled her dad.

Two kids came running up from the beach. Josh was 4 and was being carried by his sister. Josh had aqua blue eyes and dark curly brown hair. Maria was 9 and had long wavy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes the colour of the ocean. Josh and Maria looked very much like their Parents- Elizabeth and Thomas Crawfield. Brooke Crawfield had always stood out from the rest of the family and her mum had always told her that she looked like her great, great, great grandmother on her mother's side of the family. Brooke had black shoulder length wavy hair was thin, tall and had sparkling green eyes.

"Alright everyone grab on," said her dad picking up the all their stuff, which had been charmed lighter. Maria, Josh, Brooke and her mum grabbed on to the kettle. Her dad tapped it and Brooke felt a pull behind her navel. A few seconds later she found herself in the big entrance hall of their new home in England.

Her dad had already stood up as Brooke surveyed her surroundings. "Well lets pick rooms and unpack. Okay?" shouted her mum from the next room. Brooke grabbed all her stuff from the pile and carried it all upstairs. After looking through a few rooms she found one she wanted. It was on the third floor of the house - just like at home. Looking in she saw a skylight. From the door there was a window box seat and small windows on the wall in front of her. She pulled out her stuff and began to unpack. It was already around 4am but nobody was tired. Four hours later her room was totally finished. Her mum had come into help since magic made things faster. The walls were now a light purple with flowers bordering the top. The window box had green see- through curtains handing from the windows and the seat itself was checked purple with blue satin pillows.

The other windows on the wall opposite the door also had green see through curtains. On the right hand wall was her four-poster bed with purple and blue hangings. On both sides of the bed were dark cherry wood bedside tables. The left hand wall had 2 doors on it. One led to her walk-in-wardrobe and one to her own bathroom. Her walk-in wardrobe had all her clothes in it and she had made it a creamy white colour with blue skirting boards. The bathroom was coloured in pretty blues and purples. On the wall that had the door leading to the hall was her desk and bookshelves. The bookshelves were filled with books, photo frames and little ornaments. The desk was dark coloured and held all her stuff. At the foot of her bed was a trunk. Her parents had gone to London 2 weeks ago and bought her a new trunk and school supplies for her new year at Hogwarts. Brooke was turning 16 and would be in 6th year. She had a dresser next to her window box seat which had a big mirror out-lined in gold carvings. On it was her jewellery box, make up and the rest of her girly stuff.

Brooke smiled, her bedroom was so cool. "Maybe this won't be so bad," said Brooke out loud. It was around 9 am and she was hungry. She walked out of her room and made her way down to the kitchen for breakfast.


	2. Pain is bad

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Pain is bad**_

_Back In Harry's bedroom._

Harry's dream changed from a nightmare to a vision. "Wormtail! You have failed me once again," hissed Voldemort. "I'm so sorry my lord. Things aren't going as well as we expected. It's taking longer," whimpered Wormtail as he kneeled on the floor. "Stop with the excuses. You shall pay," hissed Voldemort rasing his sleek black wand. "No! Please my lord!" cried Wormtail. Voldemort smiled "CRUCIO!" he screeched. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Shouted Wormtail withering on the floor.

"AAAHHHHHH!" screamed Harry. His eyes flew open and he shot up. He was panting and felt like he was going to be sick. He hobbled over to the window, threw it open, leaned out and puked. As he wasn't eating there wasn't much- just liquid, which wasn't good. Harry wiped his mouth and hobbled back to bed. He lay on it shaking and drenched in sweat. Harry felt exhausted and he only just woke up. His Uncle Vernon stormed in right on cue. Harry knew it had to be 9am; Uncle Vernon always came in at 9am.

"You fucking freak! You should have been killed Years ago. Just like you're filthy, good for nothing parents!" roared Vernon, Lunging at Harry. He hit Harry in the stomach. Harry felt as if something had snapped. Uncle Vernon pulled out a knife and cut into Harry's skin. Harry laid there limply trying not to screaming. Uncle Vernon noticed Harry was holding back and cut in even deeper. "AHHH!" screamed Harry, withering on the bed. Vernon gave a satisfied grin. "STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU'LL BE SENT TO JAIL, PLEASE STOP. HE'S JUST A CHILD!" screamed Petunia from the doorway.

Uncle Vernon's smiled faltered and than returned as he turned around. He walked up to Petunia who was slightly shaking in the doorway. He lifted his hand and slapped her. Petunia gasped and her hand went straight up to her cheek. "Don't ever speak to me like that OR you'll end up like him," snarled Vernon. Petunia was crying and had slid to the floor. In the hallway Dudley was cowering, he was afraid for his mother; she cared for him more than his father did. His father turned to Dudley and hit him too. "Don't even think about helping her. You all deserve it," he growled. Vernon looked around and sneered. He stomped off down the stairs and out the front door. There was a slam of a car door and Vernon drove away to work.

Petunia picked herself of the floor and walked over to Harry. She picked up a very old shirt and ripped a bit of the bottom. She bandaged his newest wounds and was crying. Harry was slipping into unconsciousness as she finished. "I'm Sorry," whimpered Petunia, as she walked over to Dudley in the Hall. She helped him up and Dudley gave her a big hug. This was the last thing Harry saw before he blacked out.

When Harry awoke he felt like he had been run over by a bus. He did nothing except lie on the bed. He received a letter from Remus who expressed his worry for Harry. Harry just screwed it up and chucked it with the rest. Finally night began to fall. Harry was lying on his bed, he felt sick and wondered if he had an illness. Uncle Vernon had come in after his Dinner and had used Harry as a punching bag- yet again. There was a full moon high in the sky and some light came through the window. Harry guessed it to be around midnight.

Harry's body ached worse than anything. He tenderly touched his rib, immediately regretting it. Harry groaned but even that hurt. It hurt to move, it hurt to think, it hurt to breathe and it hurt to touch anything. Harry shifted slightly, wincing as he did. He slowly lifted his shirt and was horrified by his own appearance. He could clearly still see his ribs and the skin was red and inflamed. There were great big gashes across his stomach. He noticed there were gashes on his arms, legs and one on his face also. There were big bruises with green and yellow tinges. Harry was sure they were infected.

Harry put his shirt back down and tried to lay on the bed comfortably, which was indeed hopeless. Harry started to drift of to sleep when his scar began to throb painfully. Harry tried not to scream as anger over took him, Voldemort was angry VERY angry and the pain was excruciating.

Harry's screams were soundless as he double up in pain. This caused him even more pain. He felt like he was dying. Harry was able to wheeze out "Help me! Someone, Anyone HELP ME! The last two words he was able to scream out before losing consciousness.

Many miles away two people awoke screaming their heads off.

* * *

**_Grimmuald Place- 12:30pm_ **

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed Ginny bolting straight up in bed, clutching her head. Her head felt like it was on fire "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" screeched Ginny. Ginny was tossing and turning clutching her head with one hand and her stomach with the other.

Her door burst open and her Mum, Ron, Fred and George entered. Mrs Weasley rushed to her daughter "Sweety what's wrong? What's wrong with you?" asked Mrs Weasley hysterically.

"Please! Just make it stop hurting!" moaned Ginny.

Mrs Weasley was now frantically shaking her daughter and shouting.

Fred, George and Ron were sitting on the edge of Ginny's bed looking at her with worried looks. Each boy had the same thought running threw their head _what's wrong with her!"_

After a little while Ginny removed her hands from her head. She was laying on her bed still clutching at her head and stomach. She was sweaty and very pale.

Ginny looked at the faces around her "Mum? Fred? George? Ron?"

Mrs Weasley smiled and the boys hopped in to bed next to her. "Sweety, what happened? What was so painful?" asked Molly gently. Ginny was shaking and had a horrified look on her face.

"I-I-I was dreaming about flying across a quidditch pitch when the image changed around me. I-I was about to make a Goal when suddenly I felt immense pain. I h-heard someone screaming for help and, and I woke up screaming from the pain. My stomach and head felt really agonizing and I kept seeing glimpses of Harry doubled up in pain in his bedroom. His scar was burning red and was seeping blood. I caught a flash of him screaming for help and screaming for someone to make the pain stop. Than all of a sudden the pain left and the images disappeared into darkness."

Everyone looked horrified. Ginny looked at them. "I-I think what I saw was real. Harry's in pain and he needs us! Its not just emotional pain but he's in physical pain too. In the glimpses I saw, Harry was really thin, he was as pale as a ghost, he had dark rings around his eyes and bruises on his face. Please we need to help him!" Cried Ginny as tears fell down her cheeks.

Mrs Weasley stood up and nodded. Her face was pale and it looked like she was going to be sick. There mum was trembling but had a determined look on her face. "Boys look after you sister. I have to go tell Dumbledore to get Harry out of there right away!" Mrs Weasley turned and walked out. The boys climbed in next to her and Ginny snuggled up to her brothers. The bed had been magically expanded to fit them. "Its alright Ginny. Harry will be Okay! I know he will," whispered Ron. 3 hours later all four of them were finally asleep.

* * *

_**What went on in The Crawfield House at 12:30pm**_

"HHHHAAARRRRYYYY!" screamed Brooke as she shot up out of her bed. "AHHH! THE PAIN! STOP! PLEASE MAKE THE DAMN PAIN STOP!"

Brooke was clutching her stomach with one hand and the side of her head with the other. Her very small lighting bolt on the left side of her head was now vivid red and bleeding. "PLEASE! MUM! MAKE IT GO AWAY!" Brooke's bedroom door burst open and her mum came flying in. She grabbed Brooke "Brooke! Honey! What's the matter! Baby! Are you in Pain?" cried Mrs Crawfield.

Mrs Crawfield sat on Brooke's bed cradling her eldest daughter who wouldn't stop screaming. In the doorway stood her husband, Josh and Maria looking frightened. Mrs Crawfield notice through Brooke's fingers that the scar on her head was red and bleeding. All of a sudden Brooke stopped screaming and fell back on her bed. She felt like she was dying. "Brooke Honey! Speak to me baby! Are you sick?" screeched Her mum shaking her.

Brooke groaned, "He's Hurt! He's really badly hurt!"

"Who's hurt baby?" Mrs Crawfield cradled Brooke in her arms.

"A boy, a boy called Harry! He's in really bad shape. I saw him. He was on his bed in agonizing pain. He was really badly hurt- like someone was beating him. He needs me! Harry needs me! I saw flashes. I have to go to him! He was begging me for help and, and than everything went black mummy" whispered Brooke as she slipped unconscious.

Mr Crawfield sent his kids to bed and came back into Brooke's room. He sat on the other side of his beautiful daughter. "Is she going to be Okay?" he asked stroking her long black hair. His wife, Elizabeth looked up at him, there was worry and fear in her eyes. "I-I don't know. She said Harry needed her. She said she needed to go to Harry," she whispered. Thomas paled "Are you trying to tell me her twin brother called to her for help?" Elizabeth nodded "Yes, I believe he was." Thomas reached down and held Brooke's hand. "Oh No. This is bad," he whispered.


	3. Rescue from near death

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Rescue from Near Death**_

Back at Privet Drive- 10am

Harry blearily opened his eyes. His head was throbbing really badly. He moved his hand to touch his scar. It throbbed even worse and Harry felt like he was going to pass out. He removed his hand and saw blood. _My Scars Bleeding?_ Thought Harry. He turned his head to look at the clock. It was 10am and Uncle Vernon hadn't shown up for his daily beating. Harry laid on his bed listening to the sounds around him. There weren't really any at all. There was no footsteps, no snores, no talking, and no nothing. It's was silent except for the birds and people outside.

_Weird!_ Thought Harry. _Where is everyone?_ Harry pushed his glasses back up his nose. They were quite cracked but Harry could still use them- Just Barely. He strained to see the piece of paper taped to the beside table. The day was circled. It was the day to send a note to the order. Harry tried to get out of bed but it was no use. All he felt was pain. He collapsed back on the bed.

* * *

_**Crawfield House at 10am**_

Brooke awoke and sat up in bed. She immediately had to lie back down- she had a major headache. The sun was steaming in through her windows. _My head hurts! Who was the boy called Harry I kept seeing! Oh No! He needs my help! He is pain!_ Thought Brooke. She sat up and gingerly slipped out of bed. She could hear Josh and Maria running around in the Hall, laughing about something. She slowly pulled on a dressing gown hanging from her bedpost and put on her slippers. She had to sit back down to stop her head from spinning. _What is going on?_ Brooke looked over to her clock. It read 10:05am.

Brooke slowly got up and moved towards the bathroom. Every couple of steps she had to stop, her head wouldn't stop spinning. She had reached the bathroom door and turned the knob. Suddenly she doubled up in pain. It lasted a second and than left. She shakily got off the floor. She stepped into the bathroom and ran a hot bath. As she sat in the bath she felt little spasms of pain. _What is going on?_ She thought as she lowered herself further into the water. Letting the warm water relax her muscles.

* * *

**_At Grimmuald Place: 11am_**

Ginny's eyes fluttered open. She felt two warm bodies on her sides. One was Fred and the other was George. Ron was asleep next the Fred and had one arm over the side of the bed. The twins each had one arm flung protectively across Ginny. Ginny smiled. It felt nice to have brothers that cared about you this much. It reminded her of when she was very little. When there were big thunderstorms in the summer Ginny always got frightened. All her brothers would come in to her room. The bed would magically expand and they'd all hop in to the bed with her so she wouldn't be frightened.

Those were the mornings she loved waking up to. Having her six brothers all asleep with their tongues out the side of their mouths. Bill and Charlie used to always sleep right next to her. When they got older, the twins took over sleeping next to her.

Ginny moved and Fred stirred. He raised his hand and pulled her hair out of her eyes. "You alright Gin" he asked sleepily. "Ginny moved over to him a little and hugged him "Thankyou for staying with me." She whispered. "Its alright. We are your brothers. Its our job" came George's voice as he hugged her from behind. "Yeah, ditto" mumbled Ron. Fred moved to lay on his back. "When do you think they'll get Harry out of there?" Ginny's eyes widen "Oh No! Harry! I have to go with them. I have to go to Harry."

"Easy sis!" I heard mum talking to dad a little while earlier as they watched us from the doorway. It was really early in the morning and they were talking. Harry's being picked up by Remus, Charlie, Tonks and Moody at around 3pm." Said George stretching. Ron yawned and sat up. He rubbed his eyes "Don't worry Ginny. Harry will be here in no time and Mum will make him good as new". Fred grunted "You make it sound like he's a doll who has a ripped arm and mum's going to go sew his arm back together". Ginny sat up and drew up here knees. George sat up and hugged her.

"You really like him don't you?" George whispered loud enough for all of them to hear." Ginny nodded. "Don't worry. We'll make sure he sees you as a potential girlfriend. I have a feeling he likes you but doesn't have enough guts to tell you. After all he did yell out to you for help. Didn't He?" said Fred Wisely which surprised everyone. "Fred's right. We'll help you guys get together!" mumbled Ron.

Ginny smiled "Thanks".

"Can we get some breaky now? I'm STARVING," groaned Ron. Everyone laughed, jumped out of bed and went down to the kitchen.

* * *

_**Privet Drive: 2pm**_

Harry had laid in bed all day. He was having trouble breathing and kept seeing black spots. He'd figured no one was home and suspected that the Dursley's had gone on Holidays somewhere. _I'm just glad I don't have to be beaten today! I feel like I'm going to die!_ He thought. The next hour came very slowly. The black spots in front of his eyes were growing bigger and bigger by the minute. Harry's eyes began to flutter closed when he heard a door being opened. He was slipping unconscious when he felt him self being picked up.

* * *

**_Last Part from the Orders P.O.V_**

Remus, Tonks, Charlie and Moody found themselves In the Dursley's backyard after portakeying to fetch Harry. Remus was very worried. He hoped Ginny's visions weren't real. They walked up to the backdoor and Moody unlocked it with Alohamora. They walked in through the dining room. It was quite. There was nobody home and a quick look out the front confirmed that the car was gone. They made their way upstairs to Harry's bedroom. Tonks reached out and turned the handle. The door swung open to reveal Harry's room. Tonks gave a small gasp and fell to the floor. Charlie, Moody and Remus stared horrified around the room. There was blood and dirt everywhere. There was food rotting, dirty clothes, letters and utter chaos in the room.

The worst thing was Harry. Remus and the others cautiously moved towards the bed. "Tonks and Charlie. You guys start packing Harry's things and cleaning up this room. Than leave the note to the Dursley's on Harry's desk." Ordered Moody. Tonks and Charlie nodded and began to use magic to clean Harry's room and to pack his trunk. Moody and Remus stood at Harry's bed, staring at the boy who they cared for. He appeared to be unconscious. His face was bruised and his eyes had great big black circles under them. He was deathly pale and a look under his shirt made the fear for the worst. He was so thin you could see all his bones. His rib caged looked red and inflamed. There were infected bruises on his stomach and chest. His arm and ribs seemed to be broken and he may have had a fractured leg.

There were big long deep cuts on his stomach, arms, back, legs and face. On his stomach was a particularly nasty deep cut. It was open and spelled out Freak. "Oh Harry what did they do to you?" Whispered Remus. Moody was examining Harry and had actual tears running down his face. "I'll kill those fucking Dursley's. I know that Fucking Vernon did it. I know it." Growled Moody. Tonks and Charlie appeared on the other side of the bed. "Were done," whispered Tonks. Tonks was crying as she watched Harry and Charlie looked like he was going to be sick. Remus gently bent down and picked up Harry. Tonks, Charlie and Moody picked up Harry's stuff and than grabbed on to the portakey Remus was holding. There was the familiar whoosh and than they appeared in the Hallway of Grimmuald Place.

When they arrived Mrs Weasley, Albus and Madame Pomphrey were already waiting. When they saw Harry, some of their worsts fears were realised.


	4. Trying to Heal

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**Trying to Heal**_

Madame Pomphrey, Albus, Mrs Weasley and the rest of the people who picked up Harry were gathered around his bed. Madame Pomphrey was giving his potions and bandaging his wounds. His scar was still red and bleeding. The nurse put some ointment on it and put some on his bruises. "How is he Poppy?" asked Albus gravely. Most of the people in the room were crying and looked up to Poppy. Poppy sighed "Its lucky Remus and the others got him when they did. He wouldn't have survived much longer. He has severe blood loss and many fractures and broken bones. His arm and a lot of his ribs are broken. He had, had a lot of damage to his liver and spleen. The cuts are really deep and I am sure that the Freak carving won't ever properly heal. He's in real bad shape. The bruises are infected and he has been unconscious for nearly 6hours! I can guess he's been in and out of consciousness a lot these last two weeks"

Mrs Weasley was crying hysterically "He could have died!" Poppy looked at her sadly and continued "I also can see that he hasn't eaten or slept well at all since he left school. He is very malnourished and that alone could have killed him. It will take a week or more for him to be healed, but he won't be fully recovered until they go back to school." Poppy wiped a tear from her eye. "I've given him some vitamin strength potions and a blood replenishing drink. I've given him potion for the broken bones but the ribs will be the hardest to repair. They punctured his lungs. His bruises will be bad for a while too and the cuts will heal and disappear over time except for the freak one."

"Thankyou for coming Poppy. How about we all leave Poppy here with Harry and go get some rest. We can talk to Harry later." Said Albus ushering them out the door. Poppy climbed into the bed across the room "That poor boy" she whispered before falling asleep.

The next morning Harry groggily awoke. He looked around in panic. This wasn't his room, he tried to move "Ahh!" he groaned. His stomach still hurt. A woman came over to him "I see your finally awake. Its okay Mr Potter. Relax. You're at Grimmuald Place. Your lucky Remus got you when he did. You could have died. You're going to have to stay in bed for a week. I also know someone wants to see you," said the woman smiling. "Madame Pomphrey?" Asked Harry. Poppy nodded. She walked over the door and Mrs Weasley came in and Poppy slipped outside.

Mrs Weasley came over and sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his hair. " Hi Mrs Weasley", said Harry hoarsely.

"Don't speak. Your lungs are trying to heal. Your ribs punctured them. How are you feeling dear? I'm sorry dear. You know you're like a son to me." Whispered Mrs Weasley.

"I'm Okay. I feel really bad. I feel like a semi-trailer has hit me. Mrs Weasley how did you know I was in trouble?"

Mrs Weasley smoothed out the sheets "It wasn't me Baby. Ginny had a vision of you in trouble. She heard you screaming and told us to go get your right away. Were grateful we listened to her. Or you wouldn't be here with us alive."

Harry was shocked "It's was Ginny" "Mhmm Dear. You know I have a feeling you like her." Harry looked at her and blushed. "Now dear, no trying to hide it. I know for a fact she stills likes you. I know you like her because she's the one that heard your screams for help- no one else. I have to make breakfast for everyone Okay. I'll bring some food back up for you"

Harry shook his head "I'm not hungry Mrs Weasley" he whispered. Mrs Weasley looked at him and kissed him on the forehead "You need to it dear. You're extremely thin and if you want to heal you have to eat as well" Mrs Weasley stood up and walked away.

Poppy came back in and gave him some more vitamin potion and blood replenishing drink. She re-bandage his wounds and than left. Harry was laying on the bed with his eyes closed. 10 mins passed and he heard the door open. He though it was just Poppy so he kept his eyes closed. The person closed the door and than made their way over to the foot of the double bed. They climbed on and lay next to Harry.

Harry was still for a moment and than turned his head to see Ginny staring at him. "Hey Harry," she whispered. Harry smiled and winced. It hurt to smile or do anything for that matter. He coughed and sighed. "Ginny. I've been meaning to tell you that I like you. I like you as more than a friend and I have felt like this for along time" Harry was shocked at what he said. _You stupid ass. Why did you say that out loud? Must be the damn drugs!_ He thought. Ginny smiled "I like you to Harry and I have for a very long time as well". Ginny leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I bought you some soup Harry". Harry turned away "I'm not hungry".

"Please Harry". "No! Oww!" Harry groaned. It hurt to talk. Ginny looked at him worriedly 'Are you Okay". Harry nodded. Ginny moved closer to him "I guess you don't have to eat it if you don't want to." Harry nodded. Ginny laid there with her face against his. She reached over to put a hand across his stomach and he flinched. Ginny saw the pain on his face and lifted his shirt much to his protest. "Oh Harry!" She whispered as she saw the bandages and the bruises. A tear fell down her cheek and landed on his stomach. "Don't Cry Ginny." Said Harry patting her back. Ginny curled up to him and cried.

Harry had no idea that she would cry over him. He hugged her as she cried. It hurt but she was worth it. Harry shortly fell asleep. Ginny heard Harry's heavy breathing. She looked up and saw he was asleep. She put her head back down and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Poppy and Mrs Weasley came to check on Harry and Ginny and found them both asleep. Ginny had heard head resting on his shoulder.

The women smiled and left. Both Harry and Ginny were so exhausted that they slept through the whole day. They missed Hermione's Arrival. Fred and George had checked on the before lunch and had smiled to themselves about Ginny and Harry being asleep together. Ron and Hermione had checked on the after lunch. Bill had check on them in the afternoon and had wondered how they could be asleep still. Charlie had checked on them at 5pm. Mrs Weasley and Poppy had checked on them before dinner and had left them something for them to eat expecting them to awake soon. Poppy had said she'd give them a sleeping potion so that they'd sleep tonight and wake up the following morning.

When they had left Ginny had woken up. She opened her eyes and saw Harry next to her. She checked her watch, 7pm! Wow we slept for ages she thought. Harry stirred next to her "Ginny?" mumbled Harry. "Yeah?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this- but I'm actually hungry". Ginny laughed and helped Harry into a seated position. There was a note on the table beside them asking Ginny to change the bandages of Harry's stomach when he awoke. There was also food on the table. She handed him the soup and than ate her own toasted sandwich. For some reason Ginny loved toasted sandwiches.

Ginny helped Harry with his soup "I'm glad your eating" she commented. Harry nodded. Ginny understood that Harry's lungs were still sore. When they were finished eating Ginny absently put an arm across his stomach. "Oww!" yelped Harry. "Oh No! Sorry Harry." Cried Ginny. Harry gave her a small smile. Ginny turned to the desk and got some bandages and ointment. "I almost forgot. Poppy and Mum said I have to change your bandages."

Harry's eyes widen I don't want her to see them he thought. "No don't Ginny" he croaked. But she was determined. Ginny pulled up his shirt and unwound the first bandage. She was shocked by what she saw put didn't say anything. She applied the lotion and put on another bandage. She fixed all the others and came to the last one. Harry was staring at her in horror as she unwound it. Ginny gasped. Underneath was a the work Freak carved deep into his skin. She traced her fingers around it before putting on lotion and bandaging it back up.

"You shouldn't be ashamed. Its not your fault" whispered Ginny. "I deserved it". Ginny put the bottle and bandages down and pulled down his shirt "You didn't deserve this Harry. No one deserves abuse".

"Yes I do. It's my fault Sirius is dead" Tears rolled down his cheeks. Ginny gently laid beside him and hugged him. "No it wasn't your fault. You thought he was in trouble". Harry shook his head "Everything's my fault! he screamed and the tears came pouring down. He poured out his heart to her. How he blamed himself for everything, about the beatings and about the prophecy. Harry cried and cried and Ginny just sat there hugging him.

Harry sniffled "I'm sorry for putting this burden on you". Ginny kissed him "Your not a burden. I'm glad you told me. I was thinking maybe we should go out some time." Harry smiled "I'd like that" Ginny laughed "Oh! I just remembered something! Were supposed to drink this. It's supposed to make us go to sleep." Ginny handed him a cup and he drank it. Ginny drank hers and put it back. Ginny felt drowsy. "Night Harry" she mumbled before drifting to sleep.

Over the next week Harry was in bed Ginny looked after him. It was a very big ordeal to get Harry to eat. He was always sore and was still grieving Sirius. When Ginny cared for him they usually ended up cuddling or kissing. Mrs Weasley really didn't mind. If Ginny could help Harry recover, Fine by her. At one stage during the week Remus and Dumbledore came to visit. They'd come to discuss Sirius' will. Sirius had given Remus, Harry and the Weasley's each 1/3 of his money. He'd given them all numerous estates and had made Tonks sole heir to the black family. Harry had inherited Grimmuald Place as one of the estates and Sirius had asked that it be kept as headquarters of the Order. Sirius had also asked that Remus become Harry's Godfather and Guardian. When they had left Harry had thanked Remus for saving him and that he was happy he was his godfather.

On the day Harry was to get out of bed, Ginny quietly entered the room and sat next to him. "Morning Sunshine!" she said brightly "What?" Mumbled Harry. "Today's the day you get out of bed. The first thing we have to do is get you down stairs for breakfast". Harry groaned, "I don't feel like eating" Ginny smiled "You never feel like eating." Ginny rolled over and sat on Harry. "Harry you have to eat or else I'm not moving," she said firmly.

A smile flickered across Harry's face. He opened one eye to look at her. Ginny looked good he thought. She was wearing Black ¾ quarter Pants and a white Singlet top that read get a Life in black writing. She looked awesome. He closed his eye "Fine by me. I don't mind you sitting there all day". "Harry!" Ginny was shocked, that little devil she thought. She leaned forward and kissed him "Please will you get up?" Harry groaned "Your hurting my ribs" than he smiled "Fine, I'll get up". Ginny rolled off and landed on the floor feet first so she was standing.

Harry sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Ginny helped him stand up. Harry's legs wobbled "Whooa!". Ginny steadied him and they made the slow walk to the kitchen. 10mins later they were seated at the table. "By the way Harry. Happy 16th Birthday" Ginny smiled and gave him a kiss. "Wow! I forgot all about my birthday". Just than Dumbledore came out of the fireplace.


	5. Presents and OWL results

_**Chapter 5 **_

_**Presents and O.W.L Results**_

"Ahh, Harry! You're finally out of bed, but you do know you still need a month or more to recover. Hopefully you'll be fully recovered by September 1st. Oh yes. Happy Birthday!" Dumbledore Smiled and sat down at the table. "Thanks Headmaster. But what are you doing here? You can't have just come to wish me happy birthday" replied Harry. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he pulled out 4 envelopes from his robes. "These are your Hogwarts letter and three letters hold O.W.L results." Harry gulped. Oh No! he thought. Dumbledore handed a slim envelope to Ginny and a bigger one to Harry.

Harry took the letter and opened it. There were three letters in there. One was his O.W.L results, one was from Professor McGonagall and the last was his list of books he'd need.

He Opened the O.W.L Results first.

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_The following are your O.W.L results. Every O equals to one O.W.L Score. _

_This Symbol: means you were in the top 10 of your year. Due to an unforseen situation during your astronomy test your O.W.L grade was taken up one. _

_W stands for Written score, P stands for Practical score and Results is your overall score for that particular subject._

O.W.L Grades

O- Outstanding

E- Exceeds Expectations

A- Acceptable

P- Poor

D- Dreadful

T- Total Failure

O.W.L RESULTS FOR HARRY JAMES POTTER

Transfiguration: W- O/P-O/ Results: O 

_Potions: W-O/P-O/ Results: O_

_Charms: W-E/P-O/ Results: O_

_Defence Against the dark arts: W-O/P-O/ Results: O_

_Herbology: W-E/P-O/ Results: O_

_Astronomy: W-A/P-A/ Results: A_

_Divination: W-P/P- P/ Results: P_

_History of Magic: W-D/P-D/ Results: D _

Care of Magical Creatures: W-O/P-O/ Results: O 

_Total O.W.LS- 16_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Marchbanks_

_Head O.W.L Instructor_

"WOW! I got 16 O.W.L's" said Harry. Dumbledore smiled "Congratulations Harry."

Ginny gave a big smile "That's wonderful Harry" Ginny leaned over and gave him a hug around the waist. "OWW! That's hurts you know" exclaimed Harry. Ginny let him go "Sorry. I keep forgetting about that". "Its ok, just be careful" whispered Harry.

Harry picked up the letter from Professor McGonagall

Dear Mr Potter,

Congratulations on Your O.W.L results. They qualify you to be able to take:

Transfiguration

Potions

Charms

Defence against the dark arts

Herbology

Astronomy

Care of Magical Creatures

If you still wish to be an Auror you will need to take Advanced Defence against the dark Arts, Auror Theory and Auror Training.

All students are required to take 7-9 classes. To be an Auror you have 7 classes to take. Please add one or two more subjects that you wish to take.

I need you to send a letter stating what classes you want to take.

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

Harry put the letter down and got a piece of parchment and a quill.

Dear Professor McGonagall

The classes I wish to take are:

Transfiguration

Defence Against the dark Arts

Potions

Charms

Advanced DADA

Auror Training

Auror Theory

Herbology

Care of Magical Creatures

From Harry.

Harry rolled up the letter and handed it to the Headmaster. "Can you please give this to professor McGonagall" asked Harry. Dumbledore nodded "Of Course" he slipped the parchment into his robe. Harry took a glance at his book list and put it back down.

"What classes are you taking Harry" asked Ginny. "I'm taking Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Charms, Advanced DADA, Auror Training, Auror Theory, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures" said Harry. "Cool!" said Ginny. "That's great. It means if you end up not wanting to be an Auror you can do something else. Like be a healer" said Ginny. Harry shrugged "I guess so".

Just than Ron and Hermione came into the kitchen. Ron came up and patted Harry on the back "Good to see you out of bed mate. Oh and Happy Birthday" said Ron. Harry grinned "Its good to be out". Hermione came over and kissed him on the top of his head "Happy Birthday Harry" she said. "Thanks Hermione, by the way our Hogwarts letters and O.W.L Results are here". Dumbledore handed a letter to Ron and Hermione. Hermione opened here's and shrieked "OMG I got O's in everything! 27 O.W.L'S! Hermione sat down and scanned the letter. I can't believe it. I'm going to take up all my classes again! I still don't know what I want to do!" gushed Hermione.

Next to her Ron let out a whoop! "16 O.W.LS! YEAH! OMG I PASSED POTIONS! HOW DID I PASS POTIONS? AHH WHO CARES!" shouted Ron. "I got 16 O.W.LS to Ron. Well done! So what classes do you want to take?" asked Harry.

Ron looked at his three letters "I'm going to take Transfiguration, DADA, potions, Charms, Advanced DADA, Auror Training, Auror Theory, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures." Harry laughed "I'm taking all those classes. We'll be together in every class!"

Ron laughed "COOL! Oh Ginny did you make prefect?" Ginny smile and shook her head "nope! And thank god! Someone has to follow in the footsteps of the twins and that's going to be me and Harry" she said proudly.

There came laughter from the doorway and the all turned around. Fred and George were standing there with big grins on their faces "We knew you and Harry would take over causing Mayhem for us!. Were so proud of you too!" they said coming over and patting Ginny and Harry on the back. The twins sat down and they waited for Mrs Weasley to bring them breakfast. In the mean time Ron and Hermione handed the headmaster notes for Professor McGonagall about their classes.

10 minutes later Mrs Weasley had set out a wonderful breakfast. She had make blueberry pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs and sausages. The smell was so delicious Harry actually felt like eating without being pushed. He put some pancakes, waffles, and bacon and eggs on his plate and began to eat. The pancakes were delicious. Everyone else had food on their plate and had started to eat. They were about to tell Harry to start eating but looked at him in surprise.

Harry looked up from his plate to see everyone staring at him "What?" he asked. Mrs Weasley gave a watery smile "Your eating without being forced too" she whispered. Harry shrugged "I guess I am". Everyone laughed. It was good to see Harry actually eating by himself. After Breakfast Mrs Weasley said she was going to Diagon Alley to pick up all their stuff. The kids agreed and handed over their book lists and other supplies list. "Oh how great this is! I get to buy you all new dress robes!" she gushed. Everyone at the table stopped what their were doing "WHAT?" they screeched. "Well it says here you need dress robes." Said Mrs Weasley. Everyone groaned Great! A Ball. Just fantastic they all thought.

Dumbledore stood up "Well I must be off. Many things to do today" Dumbledore got up and pulled a package from his robes, set it down and went over to the fireplace. "That's your birthday present Harry. See you all at school" said the headmaster as he stepped into the flames. "Headmaster's Office" he shouted and in a whirl of flames he was gone.

Mrs Weasley ushered everyone into the drawing room "I must be off kids and Harry all your presents are in here. I know the kids are dying for you to open them. Goodbye dearies!" said Mrs Weasley and she left to the room. Harry sat down on the couch in front of a table of presents.

Fred and George sat on a sofa opposite Harry and Ginny sat next to Harry on one side and Hermione on the other. Ron sat in a big armchair next to the couch. Harry picked up one present and looked at the tag _To Harry, Happy Birthday. From TONKS!_

Harry unwrapped it and found a book 'Advanced Spells for combat' read the title. "Cool, I can use this book during D.A Lessons".

"D.A? How come your doing the D.A again" asked Hermione. "Oh, Dumbledore asked me when he told me about Sirius' will".

"SICK!" Shouted Ron.

Harry put the book down and picked up the next present it was from Fred and George. Inside was a whole assortment of their products. "Use them wisely Harry" grinned George. From Hermione he got a set of Eagle feather Quills, Ron gave him a quidditch book and tons of Junk Food. Remus AKA Moony gave him two defence books that looked like they'd come in handy. Ginny gave him a beautiful writing set. Mr and Mrs Weasley gave him a green jumper, a new broom cleaning kit and a note saying he was added to the Weasley family clock. That was by far the best gift. He felt more like a Weasley than ever. Neville and Luna had sent him chocolate and wizard Games. Last of all Moody had given him some dark detectors and things like that.

"You forgot Dumbledore's present" said Ginny handing it to him. There was a note- _this is a muggle thing but I think you and your friends will like it. I have also fixed it so it will work around magic. When you open it place it on the floor. When you are finished with it just tap it with your wand and it will go back to normal size._ Harry was curious about what it was. He opened it and placed it on the floor. The object grew in size "What is it?" asked Ron. Hermione gasped and walked over to it and Harry laughed "It's a Stereo" said Harry. "A what?" asked Ron. "It plays music" answered Hermione.

"Cool" said Fred and George. Harry pressed a button and music came on. There was already CD'S in there. Harry picked up a CD case and looked on the back. I think this song is Real Things by Javine. "I don't know who that is but this song is cool" said Ginny as she danced around the room. Fred and George left and came back with butter beer. Ron left came back with wizards games. There was wizard chess, exploding snap and some Harry didn't know. "We can listen to the music and plays games." Explained Ron. The six of them gathered round the table. All day they played games, looked at Harry's presents and listened to the stereo. They heard songs by Destiny's Child, Jet, Kelly Clarkson, Simple Plan, Good Charlotte, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Maroon 5 and many others. "Dumbledore's present is the coolest" said Fred as he put down a card. "Yeah" said George as he put down a card. "My favourite song so far was This Love by Maroon 5" said Ginny as she put down her card.

They played for another hour until Mrs Weasley came in. "I'm back! I've put all your stuff in your rooms. Harry I've transferred all your stuff to Ron and Your room now that your getting better". Harry smiled "Thanks Mrs Weasley". Maroon 5's Song She will be loved began to play on the stereo. Mrs Weasley looked around "Where's the music coming from". Fred and George pointed to the stereo "Is coming from the stereo. Dumbledore gave it to Harry for his birthday. It's a muggle thing". Mrs Weasley smiled "Oh! That's nice. Anyway its time for dinner kids."

They all jumped up and walked to the kitchen. There was Roast lamb, pork and beef, Potatoes, Gravy, Yorkshire pudding, baked Carrot, Bake Pumpkin and other vegetables. Harry's mouth watered as he sat on the bench. Soon Mr Weasley, Charlie, Remus, Bill, and Tonks joined them at the table. "Having a good birthday Harry?" asked Charlie "Yeah! Its been my best birthday ever" said Harry.

Everyone chatted as they ate dinner. It was the most delicious food Harry had tasted. For desert they had a chocolate cake that had Happy 16TH Birthday Harry written on it. They had ice cream, chocolate pudding and custard also.

When it was time for bed Fred and George helped Harry up the stairs with Ginny in front and Ron and Hermione bringing up the rear. They stopped at Ron and Harry's room and said goodnight. Harry and Ron walked inside. They put on their pyjamas and hopped in bed. "Goodnight Ron" yawned Harry. "Goodnight Arry" Yawned Ron.

Soon both boys were fast asleep.


	6. Going Back Home

_**Chapter 6 **_

_**Going back to School**_

The next month flew past for Harry. He healed slowly but was doing well. Ginny usually forgot Harry was hurt and would hug him or poke him in the side. During the month there was no death eater attacks. This was strange but Harry had been getting an angry vibe from Voldemort throughout the month. He had of course told Dumbledore. During the month Harry and Ginny became close and admitted to everyone they were together. Fred and George had smiled mischievously at them when they told them and had set off fireworks in the kitchen. They read things like HP+GW, HP LUVS GW and other things that made everyone laugh. Everyone had loved the idea of them together and Ron and Hermione had shouted "FINALLY!" at them.

Soon it was the day before they had to go back to Hogwarts. Everyone rushed around putting everything in their trunk. Harry had shrunk the stereo and place it in his trunk. Mrs Weasley had shrunk all his presents so that they would fit in his trunk. All day they packed their trunks between playing games and mucking around. After Dinner they'd had one last check around the house to make sure nothing was missing. Fred and George had pulled Harry and Ginny aside to give them advice on a prank. Ginny and Harry with Fred and George had come up with a great idea for a first day back at school prank. Fred and George would immediately put the prank into action once the train left. Harry and Ginny had found all the necessary things they'd need for their prank and had given them to the twins as well as instructions on where to get the rest of the stuff.

By 10:30pm everyone was in bed sound asleep

* * *

_**CRAWFIELD House 10:30pm**_

Brooke was laying in her bed thinking about her new school. Her trunk was packed and ready to go. She wasn't going to go to school the next day. Her parents were going to take her to Hogwarts early in the morning on September 2nd. She would be sorted and given a timetable. Brooke knew a little about each house and she wanted to be put in any of the house but Slytherin. She absolutely did not want to be in that house. She'd heard bad things about it and it frightened her. There was also another reason but she didn't want to think about it. Brooke slowly dozed off to sleep.

* * *

**_At Grimmuald Place- 8AM_**

Harry awoke and rubbed his eyes. He shifted and realised there was a weight across his stomach. It hurt a little but not as bad as it used to be. He opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of Ginny Weasley. She was the one sitting on him. "Morning Sunshine" she smiled. Harry leaned up a little and gave her a kiss. Ever since he spent a week in bed she had called him Sunshine every morning without fail. "Morning" he mumbled. "Come on. Up you get. Ron's in the bathroom. I just heard the shower turn off, which means it's your turn. At 10:30am we have to be at Acre Street. The ministry's loaned us some cars to take us to Kings Cross." Ginny got off him and walked to the door. "I'll see you at breakfast" with that she left. Harry got up; grabbed at towel and a set of new clothes Mrs Weasley had got while in Diagon Alley. Ron came out of the bathroom still looking sleepy; he was also wearing some of his new clothes.

Harry walked past him and went for a shower. 15 minutes later he was in the kitchen having breakfast. Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Remus, Tonks and Moody were going to escort the four to Kings Cross.

By 10:15am they were all in the entrance hall with their luggage. Moody opened the door and ushered everyone outside. The all walked to Acre Street in silence. When they reached Acre Street it was almost 10:30am and the ministry cars were waiting for them. They put the luggage in the boots of the cars and everyone piled into the cars. There were 3 cars. Harry was in a car with Remus, Ginny, Fred and George. Ron was in a car with his mum, Charlie and bill. Hermione was with Mr Weasley, Moody and Tonks.

They reached Kings cross with 10minutes to spare. When they reached the barrier Fred and George went first. Than Hermione went with Tonks. Moody and Charlie went after her. Ron was next with Bill and his dad. Than Harry went with Remus. Than Ginny came with her mum. There were hugs all the way around. Remus had given Harry a repaired two-mirror. "Use this to keep in touch," he had said. Ginny and Harry had made last minute checks with the twins over there prank.

The train whistled a warning signal. "All you on the train. We'll see you when you come home, be good!" shouted Mrs Weasley as they stepped on the train.

Ginny and Harry took Ron and Hermione's stuff so that the two of them could go to a prefect meeting. They went to the last carriage on the train. They put their luggage away and sat down. The train began to move and Harry let Crookshanks out of his cage like Hermione asked him too. The door slid open to reveal Neville and Luna. "Mind if we sit down" asked Neville. "Of course not" said Ginny who was sitting next to Harry. Luna and Neville sat across from them. "So what did you guys do this summer?" asked Harry "My dad and I went to Sweden during July and than I stayed home for August." Said Luna looking at Neville dreamily. 'Weird!' thought Harry 'Why is she staring at him like that? Unless….' Thought Harry smiling. "I didn't do much either. I visited my parents and umm me and Luna have been dating since the beginning of August," mumbled Neville. "That's wonderful news Neville. I'm glad for you. Harry and I have been going out since Remus saved him from near death" said Ginny brightly.

After she said that Neville and Luna had wanted to know what happen. So Harry spent the time telling them about being beaten, the visions and the nightmares. Neville and Luna were shocked at what happen to him. Luna jumped up and hugged him "Oh You Poor thing" she said. "OWW! Luna I'm still not full recovered. Remember I almost died." Said Harry wincing from the pain. When pressed hard his ribs and stomach really hurt. She released him and sat down "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to hurt you" said Luna. "It ok! Honestly I'm fine. Ginny always keeps trying to hug me so she's hurt me a lot this summer" said Harry laughing. Ginny pulled out some pills from her bag and had Harry swallow them "Its for the pain" she explained. Hermione and Ron came back and they all had a game of exploding snap. They chatted about things and were having a blast when someone just had to ruin it for them.

"Well if it isn't Potty and his freak friends" drawled Draco from the doorway. His two cronies were standing behind him. Before he could say anything Harry had drawn his wand "Stupefy, Stupefy, Stupefy," he shouted stunning Draco and his cronies. Harry wingardium levosied the Three down the hall and than shut the door. He sat down and Ginny grabbed his hand 'Well Done Harry" said Ginny. "Well Done? He could get in trouble!" screeched Hermione. "Relax Mione. We are not at school yet. They can't dock points or give detention." Said Harry.

She shut her mouth and they went back to playing. Soon the warning bell went off to tell them they were almost at Hogwarts. They put their Robes on over their clothes and waited for the train to stop. They train came into the station and they all hopped off. "First Years! All First Years Over ere'!" shouted Hagrid. Harry waved and led his friends over to a carriage. Neville, Ginny, Ron and Hermione gasped. "What"" asked Harry following their gaze to the Thestrals. "I-I can see them," whispered Ginny. "Of course you can. You saw Sirius die. You have to have seen someone die to see Thestrals." Replied Harry as he stepped into a carriage. The others followed and they rode to the castle talking about their upcoming year.

When Harry stepped out of the Carriage Hogwarts spread out before him _Home Sweet Home_ he thought. Ginny put an arm around him waist and helped him into the great hall. Harry still had a little trouble walking and could have walked up himself but Ginny insisted. Harry thought she was just like her mum. Harry and Ginny sat down with Hermione and Ron across from them. Luna kissed Neville on the cheek and went over to Ravenclaw table. Neville sat down on the other side of Harry. The doors to the great hall opened and Professor McGonagall came in followed by a line of frightened first years. Professor McGonagall looked at the sorting hat. As it sung its song Harry tuned out so he didn't hear any of it.

Professor McGonagall unrolled the parchment "Applebee, Sarah". A skinny girl with red hair walked up to the hat and placed it on her head. A moment later "RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. "Blackwell, Monty" an arrogant looking boy strolled up to the hat. The moment it touched his head the hat screamed "SLYTHERIN!", "Ellis, Kathy." Stated McGonagall. A small girl with brown hair timidly put the hat on her head "GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat. The girl smiled and bounded over to the table. Harry watched as Hennessy Abagail put the hat on "HUFFLEPUFF" screamed the hat. The Hufflepuff house clapped and cheered for the girl. Harry watch many kids get up on the stage. Finally McGonagall called Woods, Kerry. "GRYFFINDOR" Harry clapped as the girl sat down and the hat was taken away.

Gryffindor had received 5 girls and 4 boys.

The girls were:

Kathy Ellis

Kerry Woods

Sarah McLachlan

Nancy Carmichael

Hayley Kessel

The boys were:

Michael Grant

Dave Stuart

Brayden Coleman

Andrew Haze

Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Welcome to a New Year at Hogwarts, Welcome new students. I have a few announcements. The first is the Forbidden Forest- is just that. FORBIDDEN." Dumbledore looked over at Harry and his friends with that twinkle in his eye. " The sixth and seventh years have had a slight change in there teachers. Professor Campell- a potions mistress, has been employed to teach sixth and seventh year potions. Professor Snape will take fifth and below. We also have a new Defence against the dark arts teacher –Professor Walker." He stopped to let the cheering die down. Professor Snape looked like he could kill the headmaster. "Last year Harry Potter set up a group called the D.A. he is setting that up again for whoever wants to join. Professor McGonagall and Professor Walker have volunteered to assist Mr Potter with the D.A. I hope you all have a lovely day tomorrow. All I have left to say is TUCK IN!" said Dumbledore sitting down.

Food appeared on the plates and Harry looked at it. Yum he thought. Than he looked at Ginny. Their plan would take off any minute. They put food on their plates but didn't eat it. Suddenly a great bang echoed around the room. "What on earth" said Ron. Suddenly a great shower of confetti came down from the ceiling. Ginny and Harry quickly cast a shield spell. People reached up and caught the confetti- they immediately regretted it. Their hair immediately turned a different colour. Ginny and Harry had chosen to use Fluro Green, Fluro Yellow, Fluro Orange, Purple, Normal Green, Normal Orange, Blue and the different shades of pink for peoples hair colours to change to. Ginny and Harry were splitting their sides laughing. Hermione had purple hair. Ron had green, Neville's was Orange, Luna had Blue, Dumbledore had Green, Snape had Fluro Yellow and Draco had Bubblegum Pink. Dean had fluro green and Seamus had Fluro Orange. It was hilarious. Then for the second part. Another bang went off and fireworks whizzed everywhere. They all exploded and created the words _WELCOME BACK HOGWARTS STUDENTS!_

_HAIR COLOUR WILL LAST FOR 48HOURS!_

Dumbledore was laughing and pointing at McGonagall who had Blue Hair. Snape looked disgruntled. Dumbledore stood up "Brilliant, very good! Excellent idea! Now everyone tuck in. It only lasts for 48 hours" Dumbledore sat down and began to eat.

Ginny and Harry took of the shield and began to eat. "How come you too don't have coloured hair?" asked Ron grumpily. "Lighten up Ron. Harry and me ducked under the table. You have to be suspicious when confetti just rains down on you" said Ginny innocently. "Oh but Green hair does suit you Ron!" After dinner and dessert Dumbledore announced it was bedtime.

Ginny and Neville helped Harry make his way up the stairs and came to the portrait to find Ron and Hermione there with the first year students. "Password?" asked the Fat Lady. "Mimbus Mimbletonia" stated Neville and the portrait swung open. Harry smiled. The Common Room looked exactly like it always did. Ginny gave him a kiss and went up to her dormitory. Neville and Ron helped Harry up the stairs. They all changed into their Pyjamas and crawled into bed. "Night Guys" mumbled Harry turning of the light. "Night Harry", mumbled Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus.

Harry listened to Ron snoring beside him and Seamus over near the far wall was snoring. He heard Neville and Deans deep breathing before he drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Starting School

**Chapter 7 **

**Starting School**

CRAWFIELD HOUSE- 6:30AM

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP came the noise from Brooke's alarm. Brooke turned the alarm off and sat up. Her stomach gave a jolt. Today she was going to school! Brooke got out of bed and grabbed the school clothes she'd set out the night before and her School Robes, which had no emblem on them yet. Brooke went into her bathroom and turned on the shower. Inside the shower she let the hot water run down her back and allowed it to wake her up a bit. Brooke washed her hair and died it to a dirty blonde colour, than stepped out of the shower. When she had pulled on her pleated skirt and shirt, she put on her black robes. She used a simple drying spell that couldn't be detected by the ministry to dry her hair. She plaited her hair and let it fall down her back.

Brooke came out of her bathroom and made her bed. She straightened her room and checked to make sure she had everything. Than she made her way down stairs to the kitchen and sat at the table. "Morning Baby!" said her mum, coming over and kissing her on the forehead. Her mum placed pancakes, bacon and eggs in front of her. "Morning Mum". Brooke picked up her fork and began eat her breakfast slowly. Her mum came and sat next to her drinking her cup of tea.

"Don't be nervous Baby. You're a smart witch. You'll fit in fine. You made friends really easy in Australia it won't be any different here. Hurry up and eat we have to be out of here at 7:30 so you can be sorted and told a little bit about your house, teachers, classes etc." Brooke smiled and her stomach flip-flopped "Thanks Mama". "Your Welcome Baby"

Brooke got up from the table and headed up to her bedroom. She passed her father on his way to the kitchen. He kissed her forehead "Morning Honey! Are your nervous?" asked her father. "Morning dad. Yeah I'm nervous actually I'm terrified" admitted Brooke. "Don't be Honey, everything will be fine" said her dad as he walked into the kitchen. As she walked up the stairs she could faintly her dad greeting her mum. Brooke walked up the second flight of stairs and walked down the hallway to her room. She did one more check she had everything and put her fluffy cat Athena in her carry basket. She dragged her trunk and the carry basket down to the entrance hall and than made her way back to the kitchen. She heard snatches of conversation "No, She seems fine." She heard her mother say. "Twin…. Are we doing the right thing" said her father. Brooke was confused who are they talking about?

"Mum, I'm ready" called Brooke from outside the kitchen. Her mum came out dressed in blue wizard robes. "Alright we can go now" said Her mum. Her dad came out and gave her a hug "Bye Honey. I'll miss you! We'll hopefully see you at Christmas honey" said her dad. "Bye dad" whispered Brooke. She went up to her mum who was holding a shoe. "Grab Athena in her basket and I'll take your trunk Baby" said her mum. Brooke grabbed Athena than grabbed onto the shoe. "Headmasters Office" said Elizabeth. Brooke felt a jolt behind her navel. She found herself on the floor in a big office. "Welcome to Hogwarts Brooke" said a Voice. Brooke got off the ground and sat in a chair. Her mum was sitting in one beside her looking at the headmaster. "Hello Headmaster" Brooke smiled meekly.

Dumbledore stood up and got a hat off the shelf. "Brooke, this is the sorting hat. You simply place it on your head and it will tell you what house your in" he said handing it to her. Brooke put it on her head. "My, My, You're a hard one to sort. You've got brains for Ravenclaw but there's the courage of Gryffindor. Ah and some Slytherin" said the Hat to her. "No don't put me in Slytherin" whispered Brooke. "Alright, better be GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the hat. "Congratulations! You're in Gryffindor house. Your Head of House is Professor McGongall. There is a house cup awarded every year. You have to earn points to get the cup. We also have a quidditch cup and there are trials for it soon. I believe you want to be an Auror"" said Dumbledore.

Brooke nodded, "And you want to take Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology also" continued Dumbledore. Brooke Nodded "I've got all my books already Headmaster" Dumbledore smiled "Very Good. Here is your timetable. It's 8:30am. The students should be in the great hall by now. SIR NICHOLAS! WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted Dumbledore. A ghost came through the wall "Yes Headmaster"

"Could you please show Brooke and Her mum to Gyrffindor common room so she can settle in?" The ghost nodded "Of course Headmaster- Follow me" Dumbledore smiled "Good bye" and he left. Brooke and her mum followed Sir Nicholas to a portrait of a fat lady. "Password" asked the portrait. The ghost turned to Brooke "The password is Mimbus Mimbletonia." Stated the ghost. Brooke nodded and repeated the words. The portrait swung open and they climbed inside. They were in a beautiful common room in red and gold colours. The ghost led them up to the sixth year dormitory. There was an unoccupied bed by the window. Brooke took it and her mum helped her unpack. They looked around a bit than asked the ghost to show them how to get outside.

Brooke and her mum where led down to the great doors. The ghost also pointed out where the great hall was. When they were outside they thanked the ghost and walked around.

_

* * *

_

_Hogwarts- Boys Dormitory: 8am_

Sun came through the window and was shinning on Harry's face. He stretched and sat up. He smiled evilly as he remembered changing everyone hair. He looked over and saw Green haired Ron, Orange Haired Neville, Fluro Green Dean and Fluro Orange Seasmus. Harry chuckled and went to have a shower. He came back to find the others still asleep. He smiled "Sonorus" he whispered. "WAKE UP YOU LOT! BREAKFAST TIME!" shouted Harry. "WHAT?" shouted Ron, Neville, Seasmus and Dean. Neville actually fell out of bed. Harry said the counter spell and spoke again "I'll meet you guys at the great hall. Its breakfast time." He watched four retreating backs make their way to the bathroom. Harry walked down the stairs to find Ginny. She gave a peck on the cheek and put an arm around him "Morning Sunshine. How are you feeling this morning?" Ginny gently put her hand on ribs. "I feel better- but don't press to hard. Should we wait for Hermione and Ron" Ginny nodded. No one else was in the common room and they sat on the couch. Harry was slumped on the couch with Ginny running her fingers through his hair. She lifted his shirt a little and traced the word freak that wouldn't disappear.

She stopped and gave Harry a gentle hug. "What was that for?" asked Harry. "For being the best boyfriend in the world". Just than Hermione and Ron appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione's purple hair was pulled back and she was eying them as if she knew they did it. Ginny and Harry ignored the glare and went down to breakfast. Harry had waffles and orange juice. He was taking a sip when the morning post came in. A brown owl came and landed in front of him. He took the letter.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_You don't have to worry about telling us what happened we were right there! We disguised our selves as students and cast shield spells over ourselves so our hair wouldn't change colour. It was hilarious! Tell Ginny that her plan was bloody brilliant and came off nicely. I especially loved Snape and Draco's Hair. What a laugh. If you need any help with future pranks. Just send us an owl._

_From Fred and George._

Harry laughed and handed the letter to Ginny. She laughed than folded up the letter. McGonagall came round with their timetables. **(NOTE: During there first week at school they follow days 1-5. During there second week they follow Day 6-10. Than on every odd week eg, 3,5,7. They follow days 1-5 and on every even week eg 2,4,6,8. They follow days 6-10.)**

Harry's and Ron's looked like this

WEEK 1 

MONDAY TUESDAY

8:30am-9: 30amBREAKFAST BREAKFAST

10:00am-11: 30am Transfiguration DADA

11:30am -1:00pmCharms DADA

1:00pm-2:00pm LUNCH LUNCH

2:00pm-3: 30pm PotionsCOMC

3:30pm-5:00pmPotionsHerbology

5:00pm-5: 50pm FREE PERIODFREE PERIOD

5:50pm-6: 40pm FREE PERIOD FREE PERIOD

7:00pm-8:00pmDINNER DINNER

8:00pm -8:50pmAuror Theory FREE PERIOD

8:50pm-9: 40pmFREE PERIODOcculmency

WEDNESDAY THURSDAY FRIDAY

8:30am-9: 30amBREAKFAST BREAKFASTBREAKFAST

10:00am-11: 30amAuror Training Potions Transfiguration

11:30am-1:00pmAuror TheoryPotions Transfiguration

1:00pm-2:00pm LUNCHLUNCHLUNCH

2:00pm-3: 30pmCOMCCharmsHerbology

3:30pm-5:00pmHerbologyTransfigurationCOMC

5:00pm-5: 50pmTransfiguration DADA Charms

5:50pm-6: 40pmFREE PERIOD FREE PERIODFREE PERIOD

7:00pm-8:00pmDINNERDINNER DINNER

8:00pm-8: 50pmAdvancedDADAOcculmencyAuror Training

8:50pm-9: 40pmAdvanced DADAFREE PERIODFREE PERIOD

* * *

WEEK 2

MONDAY TUESDAY

8:30am-9: 30am BREAKFASTBREAKFAST

10:00am-11: 30amAuror TheoryCharms

11:30am-1:00pmAuror TrainingDADA

1:00pm-2:00pm LUNCH LUNCH

2:00pm-3: 30pm Herbology Transfiguration

3:30pm- 5:00pm COMC Transfiguration

5:00pm-5: 50pm Potions Herbology

5:50pm-6: 40pm FREE PERIODFREE PERIOD

7:00pm-8:00pm DINNERDINNER

8:00pm-8: 50pm FREE PERIODAdvanced DADA

8:50pm-6: 40pm OcculmencyAdvanced DADA

WEDNESDAY THURSDAY FRIDAY

8:30am-9: 30am BREAKFASTBREAKFAST BREAKFAST

10:00am-11: 30am Herbology Charms Herbology

11:30am-1:00pm PotionsCOMC Charms

1:00pm-2:00pmLUNCHLUNCHLUNCH

2:00pm-3: 30pm Auror TheoryDADA Transfiguration

3:30pm-5:00pmAuror Training Potions Advanced DADA

5:00pm-5: 50pm Auror Training Potions DADA

5:50pm-6: 40pm FREE PERIODFREE PERIOD FREE PERIOD

7:00pm-8:00pmDINNERDINNERDINNER

8:00pm-8: 50pm FREE PERIOD Occulmency Auror Theory

8:50pm-9: 40pm FREE PERIOD FREE PERIOD Auror Training

* * *

"BLOODY HELL!" shouted Ron. Harry nodded "Bloody Hell is right! Exleast we get free periods during the day!" Ron nodded but looked pale. "Cheer up. We've got double transfiguration after breakfast. Plus we don't have Snape for potions". The rest of breakfast was spent in silence as they all worried about their day. 


	8. Meeting the Unexpected

_**Chapter 8 **_

_**Meeting the unexpected**_

Ginny kept patting Harry's hand as if to say it would be all right. Ginny stood up "I've got to go get my things, I'll see you at lunch. Bye Sunshine!" giggled Ginny. Ginny gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Ron gave a snort "What!" demanded Harry. "Nothing, Nothing" said Ron looking down at his plate. Harry looked at his watch "It's 9:30. Lets go wait in the hallway. Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione picked up their bags and left the great hall. Neville spotted Luna and made a beeline for her "See you guys in Transfiguration" he called over his shoulder. The trio made their way over to the wall and had a closer look at their timetables. "I'm so proud of Neville. He got all the right grades he needed to become a healer," said Hermione unexpectedly. Ron and Harry agreed.

They were talking when Harry heard the great doors open. He turned to see a girl his age slip through. He saw he mouth bye mum and close the door. When she turned the girl put her bag on her shoulder. The girl had dirty blonde shoulder length hair, green eyes, was tall and thin. She was quite stunning. The girl looked around and brushed some hair out of her eyes. She turned and seemed to be looking right at Harry. "Wow she's quite pretty ay Harry" breathed Ron in his ear. Harry shrugged "Not as pretty as Ginny. Look she's coming this way."

* * *

_**Hogwarts Ground 10 minutes before**_

Brooke and her mum wandered around the grounds. They were just coming back up from the quidditch pitch. "Do you think you'll try out for quidditch baby?" Brooke nodded "I think I will. I wouldn't mind being a chaser." Admitted Brooke. Elizabeth put an arm around her shoulders "I hope it goes well baby" Brooke and her mum came up to the great doors. "Good Luck Baby! I'll miss you!" Brooke gave her mum a big hug. "I'll miss you too" Brooke wiped tears from her eyes "Give Maria and Josh hugs from me. Tell them I'll write to them every week"

"Ok Baby. I will" Elizabeth gave Brooke a quick last kiss. Brooke pushed open the door and slipped in. "Bye Mum" she whispered than closed the door. She slowly turned around and looked into the hallway. She gulped, there were so many people in here. _Who should I ask for help?_ Thought Brooke. Brooke was scanning the room when a boy with messy black hair and green eyes caught her eye. He looked like her but a boy version. Next to him were a cute boy with red hair and a girl with bushy brown hair. _I think I'll ask them_ she thought to herself _they look about my age. _Brooke started walking over.

* * *

_**Back to Harry with his friends.**_

Harry watched as she made her way over to them until she was standing right in front of him. "Hi" she said nervously. "Hello" said Harry. "Umm, I was wondering if you could help me. I'm new here. I just moved from Australia. Could you tell me were McGonagall's transfiguration class is please". Hermione smiled "Of course we'll show you. We all have the transfiguration class this morning"

"Thankyou." Said Brooke smiling. "Oh how rude of me. My name's Brooke. Brooke Madison Crawfield." Harry reached out his hand and shooks hers "Nice to meet you. I'm Ha-"

"-Yes Harry Potter nice to meet you." Brooke released his hand and shook Ron's. "Ron Weasley- a pleasure to meet you to." Brooke turned and shook Hermiones "Hermione Granger- Lovely to meet you- Smartest witch of Sixth Year" Hermione blushed. Harry was shocked _how on earth does she know our names? Is she a seer or something? _"Umm what house are you in Brooke?" asked Harry. "Oh I'm in Gryffindor"

"So are we!" said Hermione. Hermione had taken a liking to this girl already. She seemed so friendly and already acknowledged Hermione as the smartest girl of their year. "So your in sixth year than?" continued Hermione. Brooke nodded. "Hello there Potty, Weaslbee, Muddyblood. Have you found some other freakaziod to be apart of your pathetic club?" drawled Draco Malfoy who was standing behind Brooke.

Harry noticed Brooke break into a smile. "My, my Draco. I didn't know that you thought that way about me!" Stated Brooke as she turned around to face Draco. She circled Draco with a sly smile. "I thought you learnt your lesson about name calling" The trio were giving each other weird glances. The same thought was in there head. _What is going on? _Brooke stopped circling Draco and was by his side. Draco was looking at her with confusion. "Draco Darling, do you notice something familiar about my eyes?" asked Brooke touching his arm. Draco looked at her and than he smiled. He grabbed Brooke and spun her round hugging her. Brooke hugged him back with a sly grin on her face. He put her down and held her "Brooke! I didn't recognise you with a different hair colour. Sorry about calling you a freak".

"Its alright Darling. Its good to see you. It's been so long" pouted Brooke. Brooke kissed Draco and nestled into his side. The grin on Draco's face could not be suppressed. "I know. I'm sorry we didn't see you this summer! Oh you're in Gryffindor! You should have been in Slytherin with me. How's your new house?" drawled Draco. Brooke smiled "I know. But that's were the hat put me. My house is fine- my bedroom is fantastic. I have transfiguration now. What about you.?" Asked Brooke. "I have Trans too. Come on I'll show you to class." Draco snaked his arm around her waist and led her down the hall. Brooke looked over her shoulder and have a sly grin and a wink back at the trio. "See you at lunch" she mouthed before going back to cuddling and kissing Draco on the cheek.

"What just happened" said Hermione. Harry was shocked. "I-I- I dunno. But she was all over Draco. It was repulsive. And how he just lapped it up. There's something about that girl and I'm going to find out what it is." Ron nodded "Yeah I'll help you mate."

The trio made their way to transfiguration and sat down. Draco was already there, sitting the middle row. Brooke was next to him and Draco's cronies were behind them. Brooke was giggling at something and batting her eyes. "Flirt" muttered Hermione as she sat down. During transfiguration none of the three really concentrated. Hermione was too busy thinking what that girl was up to. Harry couldn't figure out why he wanted to go deck Draco and yell for him to never touch Brooke. It was like Brotherly Love. Ron was sitting there thinking why Draco got to have Brooke. "Hey, I still can't figure out how she knew our names" said Ron. Hermione just shrugged "How would I know" If Hermione had been paying attention she would have been able to come up with a logical explanation. After that they had charms were they did revision. They all had the same thoughts running through their mind- what is with the new girl?


	9. Making predictions and evil plans

**_Chapter 9 _**

**_Making Predictions and evil plans_**

When Lunchtime came. Harry raced out to meet Ginny. When he found her, he hugged her and led her over to Gryffindor Table. He told her about Brooke and now Ginny wanted to know what was up with that girl. The doors opened again and students came flowing in for lunch. Ron and Hermione came over and sat down. They watched Brooke and Draco come in, hug and her walk over to their table. Draco was watching her and she must have sensed he was because she looked back and blew him a kiss. "Yuck" muttered Ron. "Tell me about it" said Neville as he saw what everyone was looking at. Brooke came over and sat next to Harry. Than she leaned forward and looked past Harry to Ginny "Hi you must be Ginny. Nice to meet you. And Neville, Lovely to meet you" Said Brooke shaking their hands.

"How do you know who we are?" asked Ron. Brooke looked at him "Draco" came the simple answer. "What is going on? First you were hostile towards him, next thing your all over him!" asked Harry. Brooke laughed and drank from a goblet. "Well I suppose you want to know why I'm here and how I know Draco first." Everyone nodded.

"Well back when I was eleven and starting my first year of Magic school on the gold coast in Australia, my father met a man. This man named Lucius Malfoy came over to the Ministry of Magic in Australia on business and met my father. My father was the head of the magical animal control department or something like that. Lucius came to dinner and than the relationship went from there. The school I went to wasn't like this. No one stayed at the castle unless they came from somewhere far away. I lived only a couple of blocks from school. My Parents would have Mr and Mrs Malfoy over for dinner. Than during the summer they brought their son Draco."

Brooke had a smile on her face at the look of shock on their faces and continued, "From that day Draco and I became good friends. Every year we wrote letters and every summer we visited them or they came to Australia. Most of the time they came to Australia. I only saw their house twice. Now that Lucius is in Azkaban I know why they liked coming here. We always thought Mr Malfoy was caught up in terrible things. We suspected he was a death eater but we never said anything. They were very nice towards us and we didn't want to say anything in case we were wrong"

Harry still didn't understand what she was doing here. "But why are you here in England? And why are you all over Draco if your just good friends? Oh and why didn't her recognise you" asked Harry. "Well, Dad got a transfer to the Ministry here in England. He took over the job as head of the floo network and other forms of communication." Brooke stopped and looked around. "He didn't recognise me because I have died my hair. Its really black" Brooke raised her wand and muttered something. Her hair turned back to its natural colour of black.

"The reason for Draco is that Draco has always had a crush on me. I've always told him he wasn't my type- that I preferred red heads. I actually find him annoying now and want to get rid of him. Last year, during the summer he told me that he fancied me. That's when I came up with my plan. I didn't know how exactly I was going to pull it off but I do now." Brooke smiled and took a bite of her sandwich.

"What's your plan?" asked Ron who was slightly confused- as usual. "Glad you asked. For the next week I'm going to hang around Draco and be all over him. It's disgusting but It's all apart of phase 1. Than during the second week when he's gone around boasting that I want to be his girlfriend I'm going to set him up for a hard fall." Brooke laughed and took another bite of her sandwich. Everyone was looking at her eagerly. "For phase 2 that's were you guys come in. On Wednesday morning I need you guys to be, oh, 5-10 minutes late coming down from our common room. This will set it up nicely. It will be almost 8:30am and everyone will be in the entrance hall waiting for the doors to the great hall to open." Brooke stopped and looked around.

"I'll be downstairs all ready with Draco. I'll be doing my usual thing and Pansy will be over in the corner glaring at me because she's jealous. She really has nothing to be jealous of. I know all his dirty secrets." Brooke laughed evilly. "Anyway, when you guys are making your way downstairs, I'll turn away from Draco and step away from him. When you reach the bottom, this is where I'll need Ron's help- if he wants to of course."

"What do you mean my help?" asked Ron. "Well remember how I said red heads are my type, well I was hoping that when you reach the bottom of the stairs. I run over to you and give you a kiss- right in front of everyone! Than I'm planning to turn back to him while still holding on to you and say Oh by the way Draco, This is my new boyfriend and than walk right past him to breakfast" Brooke smiled evilly "Of course if you don't want to I'll understand. I'll just get one of your brothers. I must say Fred and George are pretty gorgeous. They can come down the stairs with you and I'll kiss one of them. They are always up for a good prank. Well do we have an answer?" Brooke smiled innocently.

"Oh come on Ron. Don't you want to see Draco's face when she kisses you and not him in front of everyone. Than tells him you're her boyfriend. Its pure genius!" laughed Ginny. Ron looked at them all and sighed "Alright I'll do it! Only because I want to see the look on ferret boys face when you crush his heart" Brooke smiled, leaned across the table and kissed Ron on the cheek. "Thankyou!" Ron blushed and looked down at his plate. Harry decided to relieve Ron of his torture. "So what classes are you taking?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I want to be an Auror so I'm taking all those classes. Plus I'm taking Herbology and instead of Care of Magical creatures I'm taking Divination. Although I'm not sure if the teachers knows too much. I can sense she has made some true revelations but not many". Harry was surprised at this statement and Hermione snorted. "What's so funny?" asked Brooke. "Honestly divination. That class is stupid. The old bat doesn't know what she's talking about!" Brooke smiled although she was a little angry no one noticed. "The teacher may be incompetent but some of the students aren't. I myself have the natural gift of a seer. Before I moved here, I had proper training to be able to use my gift!" Hermione snorted again. "FINE! I'll prove it to you! Give me your left hand" Hermione put out her hand "Well! What do you see" she smirked.

Brooke traced Hermione's palm. "MMhhmm, I see. Of that is good. Ahh" Brooke had a big smile across her face. "Well I can't tell you the whole thing I saw because that could disrupt the flow and you may not do what I saw if I told you. I can give you a warning though" Hermione looked unimpressed "Go on" she said. Brooke let go of her hand "Soon you will have a minor mishap or accident. You won't get hurt but something wonderful and unexpected will come from the mishap/accident." Hermione shrugged "We'll see" and went back to eating her hot chips.

"Okay Ron, dear pass me your hand" Ron's ears turned scarlet at being called dear and handed her his hand. Brooke put one hand underneath his and used the other to trace his palm. Brooke closed her eyes and was mumbling to herself. "Ok. I saw the whole thing but like I said I can only give warnings, things like that" Ron nodded. "Beware of falling Balloons" Ron was surprised "Beware of falling balloons?"

"That's what I said. Alright Harry pass me your hand" Harry handed her his hand. Brooke gasped and pulled her hand away. "What?" asked Harry alarmed. "Nothing." Brooke retook his hand and stroked it. Her eyes were closed and her brow furrowed in concentration. She opened them "Well aren't you a puzzle, Mr Potter." Harry raised his eyebrows at her as if to say well? "For some reason I only saw flashes. It was weird. I can piece them together though, so your warning is: be careful of the blonde ferret on the 28th. The ferret will cause you great harm."

"The ferret? There are no ferrets at Hogwarts. Ok well the 28th of this month is a Saturday. Is that the day I should beware?" Brooke shrugged "It could mean the 28th of any month. I think that's enough predictions. I'll do you another time Neville and Ginny."

Brooke picked up her fork and began to eat some hot chips. They ate the rest of their lunch talking about their first classes. When the warning bell went they all got up to go to class. Surprisingly Neville had passed Potions so he was coming with Ron, Harry, Hermione and Brooke to double potions. Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and she left to go to her DADA class. They walked down to a classroom they'd never been in, it was down near the dungeons, classroom B41. Neville was smiling "This is great no Snape! I think I'll do better this year without him being so rude and scary." Ron agreed "I think we'll all do better this year". When they reached their classroom they walked in. They gasped. The room was set up with the cauldrons, the potions supplied were along a wall. There were windows! The room was bright and cheerful- completely opposite of snape's classroom. Professor Campell was sitting on her desk cross-legged. They all took seats in the front except Brooke who sat in the middle next to Draco- Putting her plan into action. She shared an evil grin with the others.


	10. Coming true

_**Chapter 10 **_

_**Coming True**_

Professor Campell looked pretty young and was smiling. She had Brown curly hair and weirdly enough Pink eyes! She was thin and looked tall. When the class was assembled she flicked her hand and the door closed. "Good Morning, my sixth year potion class. It's wonderful to meet you. I'm professor Campell- you can call me Abagail, or Abby or Gail for short. I'll tell you a little bit about myself. I'm 25 years old and have been a potions mistress for 4 years. I went to Hogwarts and I did extra classes so I could become a potions mistress faster. I became qualified when I was 21. I'm also qualified to be a DADA teacher. I worked for Beauxtons for 1 year and than brewed potions for the hospital in France for another year. Than for a 2 years I worked in America. For one year over there I worked as an Advanced DADA teacher. And for the other year I taught potions. I decided to come back to England and The headmaster offered me this job. So I took it. Any Questions?" asked Professor Campell.

Neville put up his hand. "Yes. Mr…" Professor Campell looked at her list. "Neville Longbottom is it?" she asked. Neville nodded. "Yes. Professor Campell. I mean Abagail. I don't want to be rude but why do you have pink eyes?" Abagail smiled "Glad you asked." Abagail screwed up her eyes and than opened them. This time they were blue. A lot of people in the room gasped. "I, Mr Longbottom am a Metamorphiagus. At one stage during the year we will be looking at and making potions that change your eye colour, hair colour, your height, your weight, your teeth, your nose etc."

Hermione raised her hand. "Yes… Miss Granger" Hermione put her hand down "What other things will we be learning this year?" Abagail jumped off her desk and tapped the board. Big block letters in different colours appeared. Pointing to the first line she turned to the class. "From September to December we will study truth serums. From January- March we will study healing potions. We will have the potions we make given to Madam Pomphrey to use. From April-May we will study physical features. We don't have to spend too much time on that since in your seventh year you do more in that subject. For the month of June we will be looking at some of the more dangerous potions and potions that need special ingredients to will be hard to find. We will not be making these potions just looking at them. We will look at re-birthing potions, Wolfsbane, From death potion, Spirits Potion and Invisibility potion." Abagail tapped the board and the words disappeared. For the next 3hours or so they talked about different truth serums.

The rest of the day flew by and by Bedtime they were exhausted. Auror theory had been interesting. Their teacher Professor John Roberts was a cool guy and knew some serious stuff. As the week flew by they had their first DADA lesson and Advanced DADA. Professor walker was cool and she knew a lot. Their Advanced DADA was handled by two teachers- Abagail, their potions teacher and by none other than Remus Lupin himself. Professor Dumbledore was teaching them Occulmency along with Professor McGonagall- who turned out to be a very skilled at Occulmency. Tonks was teaching them Auror training. At the moment she was teaching them Martial Arts. Along the way they'd had mishaps and Brooke was doing a splendid job at making Malfoy believe she liked him.

When Wednesday of week 2 dawned bright and sunny, Ron was sitting in the common room looking nervous. Neville was sitting next to him looking sympathetic. Ginny and Hermione came down and comforted him. Brooke was already down stairs with Draco. There came yawning from the stairs as Harry came down. Ginny got up and ran over to him. They hugged "Morning Sunshine" whispered Ginny in his ear. "Morning". He kissed her lips lightly and turned to Ron. "Hey mate. You ready to be kissed senseless" Harry grinned and Ginny whacked him in the arm "Don't be a prat. Come on we should get going." Ginny led the way out of the common room. They stopped at the tops of the stairs. "Ready?" asked Harry. They nodded. They began to walk down the stairs.

In the entrance hall Brooke was standing there with her arms around Draco. Pansy was not to far away glaring at them. Brooke kissed his cheek and snuggled in closer. 'Gross' she thought. She looked up and saw a mop of red hair. The group were making their way down the stairs. When they were almost at the bottom Brooke released Draco and stepped away. "Brooke what are you doing?" asked Draco trying to pull her back. At that moment they reached the bottom step and Brooke pulled herself away from his grasp and ran towards Ron. Harry and Ginny slipped at little to the side. So did Neville and Hermione. When she reached Ron she gave him a fierce hug and than the big moment. They kissed. Everyone in the hall gasped. Their kiss seemed to last for ever until they finally broke apart. Brooke slipped a hand around his waist and Ron put a hand across her shoulders.

Harry leaned towards Ginny "I bet that those to will become a couple any time soon. No one kisses like that and doesn't mean it." Ginny smiled. Brooke looked at Draco who was standing there with his mouth wide open. "Oh Draco Darling. I completely forgot to tell you. This is my boyfriend." She said sweetly. With that she walked past Draco, purposely giving Ron another kiss. Draco stuttered and than stormed away. Pansy ran after him and the people in the hall burst out laughing. Everyone filled into the hall. Today was going to be a great day.

As the day wore on it neared Dinner time. Ron was late as Tonks held him back to give him a message from his mum. Ron was walking past a set of stairs that led to the dungeons when Peeves appeared. "Go away Peeves can't you see I'm busy" growled Ron. Peeves Cackled and began to pelt Ron with Water Balloons. Ron was dogging them when he lost his balance. "Whooaa" shouted Ron. He fell backwards right down the stairs. He shouted all the way down. He landed a the bottom and crashed into a suit of armour. Peeves wasn't laughing anymore. Ron was at the bottom of the stairs and he wasn't moving. Peeves may be annoying and loves pranks but he didn't want serious harm to come to a student. Luckily Sir Nicholas floated by and saw Ron. He glided to the Great Hall as fast as he could so he could alert the teachers.

In the great hall Harry and his friends were sitting at Gryffindor table. "Where is Ron?" asked Ginny. "I dunno. He should have been here by now" said Hermione. At that moment Sir Nicholas came gliding through the wall towards the teachers table. He spoke with Dumbledore and Professor McGongall. McGonagall got out of her seat and ran out of the hall. Dumbledore stood up and made his way over to Gyrffindor Table. "Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger and Miss Crawfield. If you wouldn't mind. I need you to come with me right away." Said the Headmaster.

They all got up and followed Dumbledore. When they reached the Hospital Wing they saw Ron on a bed unconscious. "What happened to him?" screamed Ginny rushing over to his bed. They all followed and sat around him. Madame Pomphrey was giving him some potion to ease his pain. "Sir Nicholas found him at the bottom of a staircase. Peeves has admitted it was his fault after Sir Nicholas confronted him. It appears Peeves was chucking water balloons at Ron from the ceiling. Ron lost his balance and fell down the stairs" said Dumbledore. "How long will he be in here?" asked Harry. "Oh I expect not to long. He should be free to go Monday next week" said Madame Pomphrey. "He broke some bones and cracked a couple of ribs. He had a concussion but after the potions I gave him, he should wake up in, 24 hours I say. You'd be better of going back to your house and coming back in the morning. OF YOU GO!" said Pomphrey ushering them out the door. "Bye Ron!" They said as they left.

Next Morning they went to see Ron right after breakfast. Brooke was already there. She'd had a quick breakfast and than come up. They all sat around him. "Falling Balloons" whispered Ginny. "What?" asked the others. "Brooke. Remember you said to Ron beware falling balloons. You were right. Peeves was chucking water balloons from above Ron." Whispered Ginny. "Oh. I wish I was wrong though. Did something happen to you yet Hermione?" Hermione blushed. "What happened?" asked Brooke.

"Well in the middle of last week I was walking to class when my bag split. I was picking everything up when a boy came and helped me. It turned out he was in my class and he's in Ravenclaw. His name is James Harrington." Said Hermione "We've been going out since than. I'm sorry I didn't believe you Brooke." mumbled Hermione. Brooke smiled and patted Hermione's arm. "It's Ok. I think its wonderful your going out with this guy. I knew already but hearing it from you is great. Now all we have to wait for is my Prediction for Harry to come true." They were interrupted by laughter. "Ron! Your awake!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Yeah I've been awake for awhile. Seems we have a real seer in our midst. You could have given me more clues you know." Groaned Ron. "Sorry. But I'm not allowed to say to much." Replied Brooke. "How are you feeling anyway?" Ron smiled "I'm alright. I might have to be in here again soon when Draco tries to give me a bashing for stealing his so called Girlfriend" Brooke laughed. "Trust me. He won't come near you". They spent some more time with Ron before going to class feeling happy about their day.


	11. Beware the Blonde Ferret

Chapter 11 

Beware the Blonde Ferret

Everyday they visited Ron between classes. Brooke visited him the most. She was feeling a little guilty at not giving Ron more information. Ron had insisted that it was fine because he didn't have to go to class. On Monday of their third week, Ron left the hospital and had his first class. They were learning about Animagus' in class before they were going to attempt to become anamagi. Charms was easy. They were learning simple hexes and jinxes. Potions was fun. They began to make a simple truth serum. For this truth serum you had to ask simple yes or no questions for it to work. Auror Theory was interesting. They were learning battle strategy.

The week was hectic and full of homework. By the end of the week Brooke and Ron had announced they were going out. Quidditch season hadn't started but was drawing close. After Christmas try outs would be held. Professor McGonagall had come to Harry to ask if he'd like to be captain. Harry agreed but wanted Ron to be captain too. McGonagall agreed. Ron and Harry had begun talking about practice schedules and tips and quidditch was far from beginning.

On Tuesday of Week 4, Harry had organised the first D.A. meeting of the year. At 5:50pm Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Brooke were in the Hall setting up. They had also asked the help of some of the former D.A to help teach the new kids. At 6pm the hall was filled with students who wanted to learn. Harry had split them into 2 groups. The first was all the former members of the D.A and the other group was the new kids. "Welcome to the first meeting of the D.A." shouted Harry. "Today we're going to go over some of the more simple spells to get us started. I'm going to split all the new people into groups by years. Neville will teach all first years. He will be teaching you to master Wingardium Leviosa. You may think that you won't need that spell but you will. Ron Weasley used it to knock out a troll with its own club."

The first year students stood up and followed Neville to a corner that had a bag of feathers, Toy soldiers and pencils. "All second year students will be taken by Ginny Weasley." Ginny waved her hand in the air to indicate she was their teacher. "She will be teaching a basic disarming spell. If you know it you will be mastering it." The second years got up and followed Ginny to a raised Platform. "All third Year students will be taken by Terry Boot and Brooke Crawfield. You will be learning about a boggart and than you will be practicing your spell on a real one" The third years got up and followed Terry and Brooke to a wardrobe that was shaking violently.

'Fourth and Fifth Year students you will be learning how to make shields and learn basic but useful jinxes and hexes. My personal favourites are jelly legs and the one that breaks you out in boils. Your teacher will be Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas" The fourth years followed Lavender and Dean to a spot were the teachers table usually was.

"Sixth and Seventh year students. Your teachers are Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. You will be learning about patronus' and than practicing them. Hopefully you will be able to make at least some mist tonight. You're doing very well if you can actual make out the shape of your patronus. Off you go" The 6th and 7th years followed Ron and Hermione to a wall where pictures and moving diagrams were on the wall.

"Finally My former D.A members. You have the pleasure of having me as your teacher," The D.A cheered. "First we will check out your patronus' than we are going to learn Splacterus- a deadly cutting curse. We will be using this against dummies. I thought I would also tell you this. The people I have teaching will also be learning what you have learned. They will have a special class during a free period so they can catch up. I may also alternate the teachers depending on what I'm having everyone else learn."

Harry walked towards them "Parvati, Up here." Parvati walked up to him. "Do you have a happy memory, I really good happy memory?" Parvati nodded. "That applies to you all. You must have a really happy memory to cast a patronus, Go ahead Parvati". Parvati raised her wand "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A silver Eagle flew out of her wand, lasted for a second before disappearing. "Well done that was good. You're doing well. You have to work on getting it to stay longer. Watch this everyone" Harry raised his wand "Expecto Patronum" A silver stag came out of his wand and galloped around the room. It stopped when it reached Harry and bowed. "You can go now," said Harry to the patronus. The stag bowed again and disappeared. "Wow!" breathed the class.

Harry called up the students one by one. Some were really good. Harry waved his hand and lines of dummies appeared. "Alright. We are now going to practice splacterus. When you hit the dummy with the spell, a radar will come up above telling you how powerful the spell was. You say splacterus and give your wand a flick. All right, umm, Seamus you first." Seamus stepped forward in front of one of the dummies. Concentrating, he gave his wand a flick "Splacterus!" shouted Seamus. The spell hit the dummy and the radar came up. His spell was a 4 out of 10.

Harry clapped. "Well Done! That was great for a first try. All right Padma up you come" Padma came forward looking uncertain. Harry patted her on the back "You'll be fine. Just relax." Padma raised her wand "Splacterus" she shouted. The radar came up 5 out of 10. "Well done, all right line up in front of the dummy of your choice and practice. "Harry will you do the curse?" asked Colin. Harry nodded. He conjured up another dummy "Splacterus" he roared. The spell hit the dummy and it sliced it in half! The radar came up 10+. His group stood in awe. "WOW!" they breathed. "Ok. Get to work" Harry said.

Soon an hour was up. Harry stepped away from his group and stepped on to a platform. "ATTENTION EVERYONE! Our time is for today. Dinner will be shortly so I need you to file out so we can set the tables up again. I'll put up notices for our next meeting. Good Work Everyone. Bye."

"Bye Harry", "See you later Harry" called a few people. As they left Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Dean, Neville, Ginny, Terry and Brooke came up to Harry. They helped him put back all the tables. "How did your classes go?" asked Harry. "Mine was good. The kids were really quick learners. Some even tried to levitate bricks," said Neville. "The second years pretty much all mastered the disarming charm," said Ginny. "The third years did a good job with the Boggart," said Terry "Yeah some of their changes to it were hilarious" added Brooke. "The fourth year had a hard time with the shield but they did well with the jinxes," said Lavender. "The fifth years were able cast a pretty good shield and did well on jinxes" said Dean. "Our group was alright. Allot of them were able to cast mist and some had some shapes. I swear I saw a hippo!" said Ron, speaking for him and Hermione. "That was great. I think we will have another class next week. Oh and we have to give you guys a quick lesson of what I did with the last year D.A members". They all nodded.

Soon they were sitting down and eating dinner. Everyone was in fine moods- except for Draco. He was still disgruntled over Ron and Brooke. It was funny to watch. Brooke and Ron would be holding hands or whispering to each other and Draco would be glaring. After dinner they went to Advanced DADA. When they came back they were completely exhausted. They'd been using the unforgivables on spiders. Their teacher had wanted to see whether they could do it. After that lesson they weren't going to use unforgiveables again until around March. They entered the common room and Ginny was there waiting for them. Hermione bid everyone goodnight and went up to bed. Brooke and Ron had a "goodnight" kiss and went up. Ginny and Harry shared a kiss "See you in the morning sunshine" whispered Ginny. "Ginny?" said Harry. "Yeah Harry," said Ginny cuddling into him. "You're the best things that ever happened to me". Ginny kissed him lightly "I feel the same way. Now up to bed- you have a big year ahead of you". She pushed him towards the dormitories and went up to her own. "I love you Ginny Weasley," he whispered before going up to bed.

* * *

The week came and went. They were given 2-foot long homework. They had to write down 4 animagus forms they would like. Pros and cons of each. Than do research on a registered Animagus. They had homework for Auror Practical- a paper about the history of Martial Arts. Auror Theory work- Different ways of disguising yourself. Potions work- The 10 different potions that contain Dragon heartstrings and what the potions are used for. All this was due next week.

On Saturday morning Harry was lying in his bed remembering his wonderful dream. In it he was married to Ginny, Lord Voldemort had been defeated and they had 2 kids. It was pure bliss. Harry felt something tickling his nose. "Wake up Sunshine. It's a prefect day for flying." Harry heard a singsong voice say in his ear. "Huh?" mumbled Harry. Ginny giggle "Come on Harry! Wake up already!" Harry opened one eye to see Ginny sitting next to him leaning over his face. Her hair falling around her face. "Morning Beautiful!" Mumbled Harry. Ginny smiled and kissed Harry's nose.

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Give me 10 minutes" Ginny agreed and left. Harry looked over to see Ron looking into a mirror. "Oh Ron you are the fairest of them all" Squeaked Harry in a girly voice. "Sod off Harry" mumbled Ron sleepily. "Do you think Brooke really likes me?" asked Ron. Harry had his hangings around his bed, as he got dressed so Ron couldn't see the surprised look on his face. "I reckon she does mate" Harry pulled a shirt over his head. "How do you know?" Harry pulled back his hangings and walked towards the door. "I just do. I can't explain it. Come on the girls are waiting". After they had breakfast they all went out to the quidditch pitch for some flying. Brooke had decided to sit on the grass and watch and Hermione had opted to sit in the stands with James as they poured over an Arthimacy book. James was just perfect for Hermione. He was smart and interested in all the things she was- except S.P.E.W. He had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, was tall and muscly. He was a chaser for the Ravenclaw team.

Harry, Ron and Ginny took off into the skies. Harry was having fun speeding up and down the pitch. Flying was one of his favourite things in the whole world. Brooke looked up to the sky and smiled. Ron and Ginny were racing to the hoops. She smiled as Ron reached the hoops first and cheered. His hair was flying everywhere. Ron acted silly sometimes and could be a bit thick but Brooke thought he was wonderful. She watched Harry zoom up and down the pitch above them. She looked down again toward the stands. Hermione and James seemed to be arguing over something in the book- but it was a friendly argument. You could tell by the smiles on their faces.

She looked across to the castle and saw Draco and his goons at the edge of the pitch. They had their wands up pointing towards Harry. Brooke jumped up "HARRY! HARRY WATCH OUT!" she screamed. Harry didn't hear her. He had his back to Malfoy so he couldn't see what he was doing. "HARRY! HARRY LOOK OUT!" she screamed running towards him. She had pulled out her wand to stop Malfoy but it was too late. They released the spells. _'HARRY!'_ screamed Brooke in side her head _'HARRY LOOK OUT'_ Brooke ran as fast as she could to him.

Harry was zooming towards the other end of the pitch when a voice rung out in his head _'HARRY! HARRY LOOK OUT!'_ screamed the voice in his head. He stopped in midair and turned around. Just when he had fully turned around half a dozen spells hit him in the chest. He felt himself fall from his broom. He couldn't breath. 'Help me' he gasped as he fell through the air. Brooke was running with all her might she heard his voice in her head saying help me. Tears stung at her eyes. She saw Ron and Ginny speeding towards Harry, and Hermione and James running down from the stands. They were too late. Harry hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Brooke reached him first and kneeled beside him "Harry, Harry can you hear me? Harry I need you to talk to me!" she shouted, tears flowing down her face. Ron jumped of his broom before it hit the ground and was kneeling across from Brooke. Ginny had reached them and was cradling Harry's head in her lap. Hermione, James and the other people on the grounds that saw him fall were coming towards them. Hermione and James reached them and created a barrier around them so others couldn't get too close. Ginny was crying uncontrollably. Harry was pale and there was blood everywhere.

"Harry please give us any response please. Just groan, do something!" Brooke was trying to keep calm. 'Maybe I could send him a message silently' thought Brooke. She concentrated hard _'Harry groan if you can hear me'_. She opened her eyes and put her hand to his forehead. He was deathly cold. His chest was only slightly rising and getting shallower. Suddenly Harry groaned. "Yes it worked," said Brooke. "Ok Harry I'm going to cast an Oxygen spell to help you breath. Groan if you understand". Harry made a small noise. She waved her wand up and down his body. "Oxygenious lungious" she said. Harry drew in a sharp breath. Brooke looked over him and looked at his chest. "There's blood everywhere. They used some dangerous cutting curses, His arm and leg is broken which means they could have used a Bone breaking curse. His ribs are cracked. I'm positive his back is broken from the fall. I think they also used a spell to reduce the amount of oxygen in his lungs." Brooke cast another oxygen charm. "Hermione and James I need you to go tell Dumbledore what happened. Tell him he needs to get Malfoy and his goons quickly and question them. The password is Mars Bar. Ron I need you to be strong for me and go tell Madame Pomphrey to get ready to receive Harry. Tell her all his injuries" Brooke looked at Harry again "Also add to the injuries punctured lungs". Ron ran off towards the castle. There was a major crowd around them but Hermione and James' spell held them back.

"Ginny, Ginny listen to me. I won't let him die I promise. I've had training in healing I know what to do. You just keep his head up and talk to him ok". Ginny nodded and began whispering to Harry. Brooke conjured some bandages and began to wrap some of his cuts "How bad is it" whispered Ginny. Brooke grimaced "Pretty bad. They've cut deep, even into his stomach. He's going to need a blood replenishing potion." Brooke put her hand in the middle of Harry's body "Bracious Backus" and a brace appeared on Harry's back. She conjured a white stretcher under Harry. "Harry can you hear me?" asked Brooke. No answer came. _'Harry can you hear me?'_ thought Brooke concentrating her thoughts on him. She heard a faint voice in her head _'yeah I can hear you' _

Ginny watched as Brooke sat there with her eyes closed and her brow furrowed in concentration. _'Harry. I'm going to levitate you on a stretcher and take you up to the hospital wing'_ Harry's voice came back again very faintly _'Hurry, I don't know if I_ _can…… Handle…'_ She opened her eyes. Harry had fallen unconscious. "Wingardium Levosia" cried Brooke. The stretcher rose and she led it back to the castle. When they reached the hospital wing Ginny held the doors open. Brooke gently laid Harry on a bed. Madam Pomphrey was with him in an instant. After giving him a few potions and putting special ointments on him she sat down. "In the long run he will be fine but at the moment, he's in really bad shape. He'll be in here for a while I expect. He won't like it but he has too. I can't believe Mr Malfoy and his friends did this to him. The poor boy." Whispered the school nurse.

"I agree Poppy. Harry is in bad shape. I used Veritisum to question Mr Malfoy. He used some nasty spells on him. I have faith he will pull through. I have taken 100 hundred points of each boy and they have 2 months of detention. I would expel them but I don't want to give up on them," said Dumbledore softly as he approached them. He sat down and stared at the pale boy in front of him. "Professor, how is he going to handle this? He only just recovered from his last near death experience in July" whispered Ginny stroking Harry's hair. Brooke gasped as images flashed through her head. A boy curled up in a ball in pain on his bed. A boy with a red bleeding scar, A boy with bruises on him, a boy who was dying, A boy with black hair, A boy who's name was Harry. She slithered to the floor as pain hit her. "Brooke what's wrong?" asked Ron as he knelt beside her. He was clearly alarmed. She struggled to get off the floor. When they had helped her into a chair she was very pale. "What's wrong Miss Crawfield?" asked Dumbledore softly. "Harry, It was Harry!" she gasped out. "I don't understand Miss Crawfield" Said Dumbledore.

"I think it was around three weeks into the month of July. We had just moved into our new house. I was asleep when I was hit with this overwhelming pain. My head hurt and my stomach was burning. I kept seeing flashes of a boy in pain doubled up on his bed. He was dying and he kept saying someone help me. I was screaming and I remember telling my mum the boy's name was Harry and he needed my help." Said Brooke softly. Everyone in the room looked shocked and except Dumbledore. "What else has happened since than Miss Crawfield?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well I dunno. For a week afterwards I felt really ill, I had to take rests between walking and the scar I've had since I was little was red and bleeding for a few days."

Dumbledore interrupted her "What does your scar look like and where is it?"

Brooke touched her head and than grasped Ron's hand "It's on the right side of my head and it's shaped like a lightning bolt." Dumbeldore seemed to be pondering something "Go on Miss Crawfield".

"Well sometimes I get these thoughts in my head. Not mine but someone else's; I'm quite sure it's Harry voice. When we were on the quidditch pitch and I saw Draco fire curses at him. I screamed at him but he didn't hear me. Than I screamed to him in my head and in the air he stopped and turned around. When he was on the ground I started talking to him but he wouldn't answer. I asked him through my mind and he answered. Than we had a conversation about his pain. It was weird. I even got the password to your office by somehow going through his head. He didn't actually tell me, I found it. Than just now I remembered the time in July and than this pain overwhelmed me. Harry's in a lot of pain right now. He needs something for the pain."

Dumbledore stood up "Poppy, Harry needs some more potion for his pain. When do you expect him to awake?" asked Dumbledore. Madame Pomphrey gave Harry some more potions "He should be awake by morning" she answered. Dumbledore turned to the others "Tell no one of how bad his injuries are. Do not discuss anything you heard here at all. Brooke I want you down here at 7am. Harry, You and I need to have a talk. You are not to come Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger and Mr Harrington. Do I make my self clear?"

The kids nodded solemnly "Yes Headmaster" Dumbledore looked over them "All right I think its time we left Harry to rest. Say goodbye. Poppy I'll see you tomorrow morning." With that the headmaster left. They all said goodbye to Harry and left. That night none of them got much sleep. They just lay in bed wide-awake.

'_Oh I hope he's going to be all right. I couldn't live if he died.' _Thought Ginny as she lay in bed.

'_Stupid Malfoy! When I get my hands on him. He'll wish he had never been born!' _Thought Ron as he tossed and turned in his bed.

'_I hope Harry will be ok. I wonder what's going on with him and Brooke' _thought Hermione.

'_I haven't known Harry long but I hope he's all right. I wonder what Hermione's thinking about.' _Muttered James as he rolled over.

'_Hmmm. Dumbledore knows something about Harry and me. About why we use telepathy.'_ Mumbled Brooke as she looked up at the ceiling. _'Oh well. I'll find out tomorrow'_. Soon Brooke fell asleep.


	12. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 12 Secrets Revealed 

At 7am Brooke woke up and stretched. "Today's the today I find out what's going on." She mumbled, as she got dressed. Today was Sunday so she didn't have to wear school robes. Brooke put on Jeans and a long sleeved top as she had a feeling she'd need to be wearing something comfortable. She left the dormitory and went down to the common room. She saw Ron asleep on a couch in front of the fireplace. The fire had gone out long ago and only ash remained.

Brooke kissed him on the forehead and Ron stirred a little but remained asleep. Brooke pulled the blanket off the back of the chair and laid it over Ron. Than she crawled out the portrait and made her way to the hospital wing.

It was 7:15am by the time she got there and the headmaster hadn't arrived. Brooke sat down next to Harry and straightened out his blankets. His glasses lay on the beside table. Brooke tapped them and muttered "Reparo". The glass inside them went from shattered to repaired without a scratch. She smoothed his hair not knowing what to do while she waited. As she sat there with a hand on his bed and one on her head, She felt a cold hand cover hers. "What are you doing here so early?" muttered Harry groggily. "Dumbledore has something important he needs to discuss with us. It's about our telepathy and the weird connection we have. During July I woke up screaming in pain. I saw flashes of a boy in pain and it turned out to be you. For a whole week after that I was quite ill. I seem to be able to feel your pain." Replied Brooke.

Harry smiled "Dumbledore will have a good reason for what's going on." Harry stopped talking and closed his eyes. "Indeed I do Mr Potter. Miss Crawfield I'm glad you got here on time." Dumbledore conjured a chair in front of the two and sat down. "These visions Brooke's been having, that you can send each other messages by telepathy and that she can feel your pain lead to one explanation. The fact that she has a lightning bolt scar on the right side of her head and the fact that you look like each other tell us the obvious" Dumbledore stopped and his eyes flickered towards the door and back to them.

"Which is?" asked Brooke. "That you to a related." Said Dumbledore. Harry spluttered, "That's not possible. I have no living relatives. There all dead." Dumbledore looked at them "I'm positive that you are related and I have brought two people here who will tell us the truth." Dumbledore stopped again and turned towards the door. "MR CRAWFIELD, MRS CRAWFIELD YOU CAN COME IN NOW" shouted Dumbledore across the room.

Mr and Mrs Crawfield entered the room. Mrs Crawfield looked nervous and was shaking slightly. Mr Crawfield was pale but otherwise fine. They sat down on chairs Dumbledore conjured up. "Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?" asked Brooke. "W-We have S-Something to tell you," said her mother shakily. "What is it?" asked Brooke. She had a feeling it was something bad. "Y-You aren't our biological daughter." Whispered Mrs Crawfield. Brooke was shocked she wasn't expecting that. "I-I-I…. How?" asked Brooke. Mr Crawfield shifted in his seat. His wife was now crying.

"When your mother, your mum In front of you, was in labour at the hospital another Lady was also in Labour. Her name was Lily Potter. Our child was still born. This broke your mother's heart. When she got pregnant it was a miracle- your mum was told she'd never have children. She was so upset. At the same time, Lily gave birth to twins- a boy and a girl. Lily had no idea she had twins. She was very heavily sedated and straight afterwards fell unconscious. Her husband, James was outside so he didn't know either. The nurse took pity and gave us Lily's daughter so it would appear to be ours. Lily and James were oblivious and were just so excited over their child. We found out that they named their son Harry. Harry Potter." Mr Crawfield looked at his shoes.

"We named you Brooke Madison. The same name we were going to give our child. We than moved to Australia after that. We heard about Harry Potter killing Voldemort and that he killed his, well your parents. We decided one day we would tell you. We were going to tell you on your 16th Birthday but you were still sick- we didn't want you to relapse. We know what we did was wrong. But we don't totally regret it. We love you like you were our biological daughter. We love you the same amount as Maria and Josh. We're sorry we didn't give you a chance to get to know your real parents". Mr Crawfield looked at his wife. She wasn't crying anymore "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Brooke remained silent. She felt Harry pat her slightly on the back. What her father had said was running through her head. Her mother's loss, Her grief, what they did, not knowing her real parents, Being Harry's twin and Her mum saying sorry kept floating around her head. She was mad but she had been told many times that people make mistakes and do things that they shouldn't. Try to see it from their point of view- why they did it. A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away. Finally she spoke. "I'll always see you as my parents. I will see Lily and James as my parents as well. I still fully don't understand why you did it but if you hadn't taken me I might be dead along with my parents. Than Harry would have no one. I do love you. How could you think I wouldn't?"

Mrs Crawfield immediately burst into tears again. Brooke got off the bed and hugged her mum "I love you" she whispered in her mum's ear. She than hugged her dad "I love you too" she whispered. Dumbledore smiled. He was happy for them all.

"Well we must be going. I have a feast to attend to. Dobby has already been asked to bring you some breakfast. We'll leave you to alone to discuss something's." Dumbledore rose from his chair and walked over to the door. Brooke hugged her parent's goodbye and watched as Dumbledore held the door open for them and than watched their backs as they disappeared from view.

Madame Pomphrey came in and gave Harry his potions, re-bandaged his wounds and left. Brooke sat on the end of Harry's bed looking at him. He had his eyes closed as if he was thinking about what to say. Harry sat up a little and opened his eyes to look at Brooke. "You're my sister." He said. "You're stating the obvious," replied Brooke. "How do you feel about all this?" asked Harry quietly. "I'm O.K. It hasn't really sunk in yet. I mean, I just found out, that my parents aren't really my parents and neither are my siblings. You're my only blood, real family. My real parents are dead and I'll never get to know them" A tear slipped down Brooke's cheek. Than another one slipped down, and than another. Soon she was pretty much full on crying.

"Come here" Beckoned Harry with his hand. Brooke hesitated and than moved to lie beside him. As tears flowed down her face Harry put his arm around her and hugged her. Dobby appeared while Brooke had her head buried in Harry's side. Harry silently directed him to leave the food on the table. Dobby did so, bowed and left. Harry felt very sorry for Brooke. She'd found out her family had been lying to her. That her real parents weren't alive and all she had was Harry. Harry was a bit overwhelmed himself. He went from being a lonely, only child. Last of the family- to having a sister. A twin sister at that.

"Harry, what can you tell me about our parents?" whispered Brooke. "Well, I've been told that our mum used to dislike our dad because he was too pig-headed and slightly mean. Professor Snape used to go to school with my- I mean our parents and dad made fun of him. His friends, Remus Lupin- Yes professor Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettergrew all made fun of him and played pranks on people. Our parents didn't fall in love until seventh year. Voldemort killed them when I was one. I was sent to my cruel muggle relatives. I was told dad was a quidditch player- a seeker like me. People say my mum was a beautiful, kind, smart and lovely person. Everyone seemed to love our parents." Harry handed Brooke a tissue and than looked over at the food. "Lets have some breakfast".

Over breakfast Harry explained some other things about his parents. After Breakfast Harry told her about his adventures from 1st year up until he met Brooke that fateful morning where she shocked everyone by canoodling with Draco Malfoy. Brooke was surprised by a lot of things and said that it explained the reasons why she had felt immense pain over the years. Than Harry had used Accio to retrieve his photo album. They had flicked through the photo albums and Harry explained to her how Hagrid had put it together. He told her more about his time with his godfather. Harry said that Sirius would have loved to be Brooke's godfather too.

After Harry finished, Brooke told Harry her life, which was considerably better than Harry's. They traded back and forth information about their favourite places, favourite colours etc. They talked about what their shoe size was and their likes and dislikes. They tried to find out as much information as possible.

When Brooke left after dinner to let Harry sleep, she could feel the close bond they had. She had seen Dumbledore in the corridor and had asked if Harry and her could tell others about them being twins. Dumbledore had said they could and he couldn't be happier. Brooke walked up the stairs feeling happy but also sad. Finally she reached the fat lady's portrait. "Password" Brooke sighed "Mimbus Mimbletonia". The fat lady nodded and opened the portrait. Brooke walked in and found everyone staring at her. She ignored them and dodged through the people trying to make her way to the stairs. She just wanted to go to bed. She felt a strong arm wrap itself around her waist. She turned and came face to face with Ron.

"Oh, Hello Ron" Ron studied her face for a moment. Brooke looked away from his gaze and saw Hermione and Ginny standing just behind him. She really didn't want to talk to them- not even Ron. She was tired and needed time to think- Finding out your parents aren't your real parents is a hard thing to take in. She was actually beginning to get angry with them for lying to her. "So what did Dumbledore want?" asked Ron. "Its none of your business, or yours" she snapped at him and the girls. "Ok….. Than where were you today?" Hermione was looking at her with raised eyebrows. "Yeah, why didn't you come to Lunch or Dinner? Or why didn't you get your work done like you were supposed to?" Brooke was getting really agitated "Look Just leave me alone. Why do you have to ask so many bloody questions?" Hissed Brooke.

Ron dropped his hand from her waist and looked at her with concern. "We're sorry. Isn't it O.K for a boyfriend or some friends to talk to you?" Brooke sighed. She knew she shouldn't get angry with them. "I'm sorry O.K. My days just been stressful, I've got a lot to deal with and you'll l find out when its suitable. This is between Harry and myself- when we want you to know, we'll tell you." Brooke looked down at her feet and than began to back away from them. Tears were forming in her eyes. "I'm really tired and I just want to go to bed". She turned around and ran up the stairs. When she got to her room she collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	13. Recovering and revealing themselves

**_Chapter 13_ **

_**Recovered and revealing themselves**_

Over the next couple of weeks Brooke kind of avoided the others although she just couldn't stay away from Ron for too long- He was her boyfriend. He was the only one of the three that didn't ask her questions so she spent a lot of time with him and helping him with homework. Ginny and Hermione kept asking her questions and it annoyed her. Ginny had asked Harry but he wouldn't tell her either. He wasn't ready. He was still trying to comprehend it and was healing at the same time. When Brooke got a chance she would go see Harry and talk to him about Ron, how annoying the girls were being, gave him his homework, told him about the classes and also helped him with his homework. Actually she would more or less tell him the answer. She also couldn't seem to keep things secret from him for too long. Dumbledore said it was the connection of being a twin.

As time flew by, Brooke found herself waking up on the first day of November. Harry was coming out of Hospital, they were going to finally tell the others about them being twins and he would have his first classes. He had been in the infirmary for around a month and it was now time for him to get back on his feet.

Brooke got out of bed and dressed in her pleated skirt, her shirt, a jumper, the Gryffindor tie and put on her robes. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and went downstairs. Ron was waiting for her at the bottom. Brooke hugged him and gave a peck on the cheek. "Morning" said Brooke smiling. "Your certainly happy" commented Ron. "Sure am, I've got a great boyfriend, Harry's coming out of hospital and you'll be happy to hear you will finally get to know what's going on"

"Finally", "Yeah, Finally" came two voices from the couch. Brooke couldn't see them but she knew it was Hermione and Ginny. "Come on Ron, Harry's waiting for us, so we can tell the news together". Brooke pulled Ron out the portrait and down the hall. Ginny and Hermione followed as Brooke went straight to the infirmary. When they got their Brooke pushed the doors open and went straight to Harry. She saw he was already awake. _Morning. I guess its time_ Brooke sent the message telepathically to Harry. Harry nodded. Brooke went over and fussed over his sheets and than gave him a kiss on the forehead. She sat down on the bed and turned to the three visitors. Ron was looking at them with an amused look on his face. Ginny and Hermione looked angry. "Are you just going to stand there or will we be here all day?" asked Harry.

The three quickly took their seats. Harry and Brooke had a secret talk through their minds. Than Brooke spoke. "As you know I had to come down here for a meeting with the headmaster. Well the big secret that some of you have been so desperate to hear that you wouldn't leave alone, that made us take longer to tell you is" Brooke looked at Harry and than back to them "- Is that Harry and I are related." No one spoke. "My Parents aren't really by biological parents. My real parents are Lily and James Potter- Harry and I are twins". More silence. "Now do you understand why it took us so long to tell you? Understand why Brooke got mad when you first asked. She was having troubling dealing with the fact that her parents weren't who she thought they were." Said Harry quietly.

Ron smiled "That's bloody brilliant mate. Cos if I ever married Brooke- I'm not saying I will because you never know what's going to happen. But if I did- you'd be officially one of the family. Of course you already are but you know what I mean". Ron came over and sat next to Brooke. Brooke leaned her head on his shoulder. "So you think you're going to marry me, huh?" whispered Brooke. Ron blushed, "Err.." Brooke nudged him with her elbow. "Don't worry about it. I thought it was sweet."

Harry was looking at Hermione and Ginny, waiting for them to say something. "I'm sorry I was so pushy Harry. I was just upset that you wouldn't tell your girlfriend what was going on. I don't like being left out" Apologised Ginny. "Its ok Ginny, but next time I leave you out of something, respect my wishes will you. Also Ron wasn't all cut up about not being told and I'm his best friend AND Brooke's his girl," said Harry. "I know, and I'm sorry." Harry smiled. He wasn't really mad. He just wanted the girls to learn a lesson. "I told you, its ok. But now Ron, I get to say to you what you always say to me" Said Harry as he beckoned for Ginny to join him. "What's that mate?" asked Ron looking at Harry. "If YOU do anything to harm my sister here, I will hurt you and that's guaranteed. Oh and we'll have to tell your mum that there will be one more for Christmas." Ron smiled "Don't worry mate. I can agree to that." Harry watched Ron look fondly at Brooke and smiled _Maybe he will marry her one-day_ thought Harry. He turned to Hermione. "I know. I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it. I wanted to know, I hate when my friends keep things from me".

"You have to learn to stop wanting to be such a know it all. Something's your just not meant to know. Of course we forgive you. Your our friend." Hermione smiled and joined the couples on the bed. "Cool. Now can we please go to class?" Harry nodded. "I'm ready". They helped Harry out of bed, than waited for him to get dressed and than they walked slowly to transfiguration. On the way, they met Draco who was being his usual ignorant, pompous git self. "Finally out of bed Potty. I thought you would have died. Than you could have gone and spent time with your Mudblood, freak mother." Draco sneered. Before anyone knew what was happening Draco was flung to the ceiling and than slammed back down. He was shot with a purple light and he sprouted feelers on his face, horns, a tail and green spotty skin. He was scratching himself before he fell down face forward after being hit with a leg locker curse.

They looked at Harry, "What? I didn't do it". They turned to Brooke who was glaring at Draco. "You did it?" Brooke nodded and walked over to Draco who was trying to get away using his hands to push himself along. Brooke magically dragged him back with out using a wand and started to circle him. "Don't you ever talk about Harry's mother like that EVER again. Do you understand you pureblooded ignorant Moron. Your ego needs taking down a peg or too. I thinks it's high time you knew how stupid you really are," raged Brooke. She had her wand in her non-wand hand realised Harry and she had it extended plus her real wand hand was outstretched. Harry saw her slightly flick her finger and Draco flew up to the ceiling, than came back down, than he went up again and came crashing back down. Brooke circled him again "Guess what? I never liked you and I never will. I was just stringing you along, making you look utterly ridiculous. You followed me around like a puppy dog- you are so sad. I've always found you snobby, a complete jerk, a loser and you're spitefully mean" she sneered.

"You're a spoilt brat and nobody likes you. Your goons only hang around you because they think you hold power. They are so stupid- and Pansy. She's delusional. If you ever talk about Harry's parents like that again you will regret it to the day you die. If you dare hurt any of my friends, lets just say your future wife won't be getting any children from you. Is that clear?" Draco was looking at her in horror at her last statement. Harry was biting back laughter. Brooke had bluntly told him- hurt them and I give you my version of a hysterectomy. Brooke than preceded to change Draco's hair into a colourful rainbow and made JERK appear on his forehead. "Now away with you" Brooke flicked her wand and sent Draco flying down the hall with his cronies lumbering after him.

"Wow, that was bloody brilliant babe! Remind me not to make you angry" Exclaimed Ron, putting a hand on her shoulder. Ginny looked amused and Hermione was horrified. "You could get in serious trouble Brooke. Like expulsion." Brooke just smiled "Relax Miney. He deserved it. No one talks about my brother and parents like that. He will regret hurting any of us! So will the rest of the pureblooded jerks who think they can rule. It's also time Fudge be thrown out of office. Corrupt git." Ron was looking at Brooke with a look of admiration mixed with fear. "That's great. No more of that ferret annoying us! Did you really mean what you said you'd do to him if he hurt any of us" Brooke smirked "Oh yes. Making sure he had no kids would mean no more of the moronic death eater Malfoy line."

Ron paled at the thought of her getting angry with him. "Don't worry _babe_, only Malfoy and other death eaters get that treatment. You know if we don't hurry we'll be late for transfiguration. Were starting on actual Anamagi transformations. We postponed it because people weren't getting the whole idea of changing into an animal." Brooke led them down the hall towards transfiguration. Ron was by her side; Harry was behind her with Hermione and Ginny.

Ginny looked thoughtful for a second "How come you said to him don't talk about Harry's parents like that? There yours too". As Brooke wasn't looking at Ginny, Ginny didn't see Brooke roll her eyes. "Because I haven't gotten use to calling them my parents. Plus I didn't want to tell him- he can find out when the rest of them do. Dumbledore said we could tell people and we will. But I just wanted Malfoy to think I was hurting him because he was being cruel and that I wanted to tell him how I really feel about him." Ginny nodded and they continued down the hall. _You used wandless magic. I know you did_ said Harry to her through telepathy. _I know. I've never done that before. I've never felt so powerful either_ thought Brooke back.

_Maybe I was tapping into your power. You are a powerful wizard Harry. The prophecy says so. You haven't unlocked your true power yet but your becoming more powerful every day. I just know it_ continued Brooke. _Interesting. Just try not to hurt him too much next time_ mused Harry to her. Brooke burst out laughing and than caught herself. "What's so funny?" asked Ron "Oh nothing" said Brooke. They bid Ginny goodbye as they separated at the transfiguration classroom.


	14. Announcing to the Public

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Announcing to the public**_

They entered the classroom with 10minutes to spare. "Welcome back Mr Potter" announced McGonagall. "It's good to be back", replied Harry. Hermione took the first seat of the row and Harry sat next to her. Brooke than sat on the other side of Harry and Ron sat next to her on the end of the row. "Today we will start on transformations. We'll start with easy transformations of a cat. You need to think of what type of cat you want to be, colour and other small details to define your picture. Start with something small like turning your hand or foot into a paw." McGonagall stopped and gave a stern look at Parvati and Lavender who were giggling.

When they stopped she continued. "Look at your hand or foot and imagine a cats paw. Think of the shape, colour and your claws. If you're unsuccessful after a few goes, try turning a finger or toe into a claw. You may begin" Harry looked down at his hand and concentrated. He was thinking about a black paw with sharp claws. A paw that would have silver streaks. When he opened his eyes, he saw little clusters of black fur on his hand. "Well done Mister Potter. You got some hair. Keep trying," said McGonagall when she noticed. By the time class was ended the only people who had made progress was Harry and his friends. Especially him and Brooke. They were both able to make both hands paws, have whiskers and cat ears. Hermione could make one of her hands covered in brown hair and Ron could make his fingers in to claws and had some fine red hair.

"Well done. 5 points to each of you" she told the four. "The rest of you, keep trying. You can go to your next class. Oh and Miss Crawfield and Mr Potter I would like you to stay behind please." as everyone filed out, Brooke and Harry sat in there seats having a telepathic convo:

B: I_ bet she wants to know why we can do the same thing in progression with our transformations._

H: _Your probably right. We'll just have to tell her we're twins and share a connection._

B: _That's true. We have to tell everyone some time. Also I have to correct her about my name._  
H: _What's wrong with your name?_

B: _Its Miss Potter. Not Miss Crawfield._

H: _Ohhhh!_

"Ahem" Professor McGonagall interrupted their mind conversations. "Mr Potter, Miss Crawfield. Care to explain why you both have progressed through the transformation to the same point?" Brooke grinned. She'd been right. " First of all. It's not Miss Crawfield, its Miss Potter. The reason is because Harry and I are twins" The look on McGonagall's face was hilarious. "Oh I see. Alright, I didn't expect that when Dumbledore said you two had a big secret." Harry wasn't the least surprised Dumbledore had told her. After all she was the Deputy headmistress. "You may go," she said. Brooke and Harry hurried out to get to their next class. "When Professor Flitwick calls me Miss Crawfield I'm going to correct him in front of the whole class. Are you alright with that?" Harry nodded.

When they entered the charms classroom, Flitwick looked up from his desk. "Take your seat Miss Crawfield, Mr Potter. Miss Granger has already told me you would be late." The two of them nodded. "By the way. Its Miss Potter Professor." Said Brooke coolly as she sat down next to Ron and gave him a peck on the cheek. Professor Flitwick had given a surprised squeak and had fallen off his books. "Are you sure about that?" squeaked Flitwick as he climbed back on his books.

"Oh very. How can I not be? Ron darling can you tell me what were doing?" asked Brooke as she turned away from the class to him. Ron explained what they were doing to Brooke as Hermione explained to Harry. They all ignored the rest of the class who were all whispering excitedly. After class they all walked down to the great hall for lunch. When they walked in all eyes turned to them. They were staring at Brooke and Harry. "Gee word gets around fast," muttered Brooke. They sat down at their table and chatted with their friends.

All through Dinner, the Gryfinndor students kept asking Brooke and Harry whether what they had heard was true about them being twins. Harry and Brooke had said yes it was true. Near the end Harry went up to Dumbledore to ask if he could make an announcement. Dumbledore had obliged and Harry stood before the houses. "Excuse me! Can I have your attention please!" shouted Harry. All eyes turned to him. "I've organised for the D.A. to have a meeting at 5:20pm. I hope you can all make it. We have to get into all the work we missed out on while I was out of commission. That's all" Harry went to walk back to his table. "Is it true that you and Brooke are related?" yelled a kid from Ravenclaw. Harry turned back to them all, "Yes, it is true. Brooke and I are twins and I will leave it at that." Harry walked away and went back to his lunch.

After Lunch they had double potions with Abigail. "Ah Mr Potter welcome back, welcome back. I hope you still did some learning while you were away. Today we are brewing a batch of the yes or no truth serum. Mr Potter while you were away we tested a batch the group made and only two people go it right. So were trying again. The instructions are on the board. Get to work". Abigail tapped the board and the instructions appeared. Harry got to work and by the end he thought he had made the right thing. His was dark purple like it was meant to be and smelt like basil. Yes, Harry believed he had. "Now we are going to test some. How about Miss Potter. Lets test yours against Ron. He drinks it. You ask the questions. Up you come."

Ron looked nervous as he came up and Brooke had a smile on her face. Ron sat down and took the potion Brooke had made. Harry knew she had made it right as it was dark purple and by the way she was smiling. "Now we wait 2 minutes, for it to take effect," said Abigail. After 2 minutes, Ron still looked the same. "How do you feel?" asked Abigail. "I feel fine. I feel like nothings happened" Brooke smiled "We'll see".

Abigail nodded "Go ahead with questioning". Brooke moved to stand next to Ron. "Hmm what can I ask him" she wondered aloud. _Hey Brooke, Ask him something simple first to see if it works. Like, do you like the Chudley canons? _Said Harry to Brooke by his mind. "Ron, Do you like the Chudley canons?" asked Brooke. "Yes"- answered Ron. "Ok, Do you have a sister?" asked Brooke. "Yes"-said Ron. "Hmm, do you…. Like me?" Ron nodded "Yes".

Brooke smiled. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Ron nodded again "Yes". "I can't think of much else to ask him," said Brooke. "Hey Ron, do you like spiders?" Ron shook his head "No". The class was silent. "Do you want to marry my sister?" asked Harry. Ron looked horrified. He didn't want to answer but he had to. "Y-Y-Yeess" stuttered out Ron. Harry laughed. Brooke blushed. "Do you want to do my sister?" asked Harry cruelly. Ron struggled to not open his mouth. He didn't want anything to come out of his mouth for that answer. "No! Don't answer that!" screeched Brooke as she whacked her hand over his mouth. Ron said something but her hand muffled it. "I didn't hear what he said" smiled Harry evilly. "You are so mean Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. Abigail was watching the scene with an amused look. "I'm just looking out for my sister," said Harry.

"Have you answered Harry's question?" asked Brooke. Ron nodded. Slowly she took away her hand. "I don't want to know the answer." Ron nodded "I don't want to know what I was going to say either." Brooke smiled. "Alright. Well done, Miss Potter. Your potion does work. It will wear off in around the next 5 minutes. That's all for today. We will test the rest of the potions next class. Of you guys go." Abigail ushered them all out. Brooke, Ron, Hermione and Harry made their way down to the great hall to organise the D.A. meeting for the next period.


	15. DA versus Slytherin

Chapter 15

D.A. Versus Slytherin.

The four were lounging around waiting for the other group leaders to arrive. They were up near the front of the hall were the teachers table is situated. Brooke was sitting on one of the table's ends; Ron was standing in front of her. She had her hands around his waist and they were whispering about something. Hermione had her head in a defence book and Harry was sitting on Gryffindor table, musing about something. Soon Neville, Lavender, Dean, Terry and Ginny arrived at the hall, plus James. Who Harry had asked to help in teaching his class.

"Okay guys. This week I've decided we'd all study the same thing. Were not supposed to fight in the halls, but if a Slytherin attacks them, they should be able to fight back." They nodded in agreement. "So I thought we'd teach them a leg locker curse, a full body bind, jelly legs, furnunculus curse, bat-bogey hex, basic shield, tickling curse, and experillamus." They all nodded again. "They are arriving at 5:20pm so we have 15 minutes to get organised. I'll go through each spell and you can go around correcting the spell and their technique. We'll try to get through as many as we can." They all agreed. "So I think the biggest ones they need to learn are a basic shield, experillamus and possibly two to three other spells. Now we need to disappear the tables and scatter some pillows so they don't hurt themselves to bad".

At 5:20pm the room was ready and the D.A. members were all inside. Not surprisingly Draco and his gang weren't anywhere to be seen. "Welcome, Welcome to our second D.A meeting. Sorry for the delay but I had yet another near death experience. Today we are all going to work together. I'm hoping to get through and master around 4 spells. Now spread yourselves out. Your other teachers will walk around and give you tips." Shouted Harry to his students.

They quickly spread themselves out and looked up at him expectantly. "Right. Now you all know how to do a jelly legs curse. You don't have to be good at it, just be able to cast it" They all nodded. "We are going to be learning how to make a basic shield. It will protect you from most jinxes and small spells. They incantation is Protego. Pro- tee-go. Cast successfully it should be blue and surround your whole body. Say the spell, have your wand pointing up and give your wrist a flick to cast it over your self"

Harry took out his wand and pointed it upwards. "I'll give you a demonstration, PROTEGO" said Harry giving his wand a small flick. There was a blue light and it surrounded Harry. "Now Hermione if you wouldn't mind" asked Harry. Hermione nodded "Jellious" said Hermione pointing her wand at him. The spell flew through the air, came into contact with Harry's shield and bounced back to Hermione, who stepped out of the way. The students applauded. "Thankyou, Thankyou. Now pair up. Take it in turns to try the shield." Harry watched them pair off and start practicing. His fellow teachers walked through the groups helping them. Harry saw a little red headed girl near him having trouble.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Harry as he walked over to her. The girl looked up, "Oh. Umm… I can't seem to get it to work." Harry nodded "Ok let me see you do it." The girl nodded timidly and raised her wand. "Protego" whispered the girl, only slightly flicking her wand. A small light appeared but it than disappeared. "Ahh, I see your problem. Miss Julie…" Harry stopped as he tried to think of her name "Miss Julie Tyserst!" the girl nodded. "Good, now your problem is you have to say it louder, shout it if you need to. Also you're not flicking your wrist enough. Flick your hand so that your hand goes from being sideways to your palm facing you. Like a 45 degree turn. Now try again," said Harry kindly. Julie nodded an OK. "Protego" said Julie, flicking her hand 45 degrees.

A blue light came out and surrounded her. It stayed for a moment than disappeared. "Well done. Much better. Keep trying. Concentrate and say it louder and with more feeling" said Harry and walked away. He watched over the others, they were coming along nicely. 10 minutes later Harry stood before them. "Well done everyone. It seems that spell was quite easy for you. It will come in handy and I need you to keep practicing it in your spare time. I now want to move to experillamus. Point your wand at your target and concentrate on them being the target. You say ex-per-rill-a-mus. You should be able to knock away your opponents wand. Observe"

Harry turned to Brooke and rethought his action. She'd be able to get away and moved onto Ron. "Experillamus!" shouted Harry. Ron and his wand went flying backwards. Luckily Brooke cast a spell and stopped Ron crashing into the wall. "Sorry Ron. When you cast it, you will only be able to disarm them. I seem to make people be chucked backwards." The students laughed. "Very funny. Now partner up and get started."

For the next 15 minutes they worked on the disarming spell before Harry stood before them once more. "Good try. Most of you have got the hang of it and all of you still need to perfect it. We are now going onto a full body bind. This is pretty useful and Hermione here used it on Neville in our first year. We were sneaking out to go get the philosopher's stone. Neville had every right to stop us since we were breaking the rules." The class laughed. "The incantation is Per-trif-icus To-tal-us. Simply point your wand and it should work. You should all be able to master this one quite quickly. I'll give you roughly 10 minutes to practice it. Naturally I'll give a demonstration. It requires two people and pillows." Harry used his wand to slide a pillow behind Hermione. "Pertrificus Totalus" cried Harry. The spell hit her and she fell down onto the pillow. "To revive the person simply say finite Incantium," said Harry pointing his wand at Hermione. She gingerly got off the floor. "Thanks Harry"

15 minutes later Harry was before them and he was smiling broadly. "Absolutely fantastic! You all got that one. I'm very proud. I decide to give you an extra 5 minutes than I said I would. For the next 40 minutes I want you to practice Jelly legs- its pronounced Jell-ii-ous, like Jealous. I also want you to practice the Furnunculus curse pronounced Fur-nun-cue-lus. Than I want you to get in to groups of three when you're ready. Two of you will face off against the other person. One of you will cast Jelly legs, and the other will cast Furnunculus at the person. It's supposed to make the person sprout feelers on their face. To change them back use Finite Incantium. You may start!"

So for the next 40 minutes Harry watched with a look of amusement as the class cast jelly legs and furnunculus curses at each other. It was even more amusing when his fellow teachers got hit with the spells. When they began to get into groups of three, it became even more hilarious. As Harry watched he realised that not everyone that was hit sprouted feelers. Because of people's different abilities to cast the spells, they had mixed results. Some got feelers, some had vines come out their ears, some got moss covered faces and some got boils. _Interesting_ thought Harry.

_Ha! You call this interesting. I've been hit by Jelly legs, like 5 times. Than some kid got me with jelly legs and than another kid got me with furnunculus in the leg and my leg was covered in a mixture of feelers and moss. This is ridiculous dear brother of mine!_ Thought Brooke as she interrupted Harry's thoughts. Harry laughed in his head and that made Brooke even angrier. Finally Harry stood up "Alright class. That was most extraordinary. The different results were very entertaining. It seems your different abilities at the spells change the outcome. We have 15 minutes left. You can rest and go get a drink," said Harry pointing to a table against the wall that suddenly was covered in drinks.

His friends came over to him and they were having a conversation about what to teach next week. Neville and Ginny were discussing combining 1st and 2nd year students when something caught Harry's attention. He saw a flash of green near the entrance door. Than he saw Malfoy's distinct blonde hair. "What's that git up to?" whispered Harry. "Huh?" asked the others, who apparently seemed to have heard him. Harry nodded towards the doors. They watched as Draco Malfoy was peering at them every now and than from the corridor. Harry used a spell to be able to see through the wall but the people on the other side couldn't see them. Behind Draco were Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and a large group of 5th, 6th and 7th year students Harry didn't know.

"They're planning on attacking us aren't they " said Brooke seeming to know what he had done. "Yes I know," said Harry. "What do we do?" asked Hermione hysterically. "Easy Hermione, We just taught the students shields and some easy spells. Slytherin won't be standing for long. AND if they students can't handle them, I know the last year D.A members and us up here can handle them. I especially know I can." Said Harry. The others nodded. Harry had noticed some other students looking suspiciously at the doors to the great hall.

Suddenly Draco jumped into the doorway shooting of a stunner. "PROTEGO" shouted most of the students in the hall. Harry and Brooke didn't move. Harry stood and watched as the Slytherins came rushing in. They were shouting stunners, leg lockers, blasting spells. The D.A. members paired of in two's and three's. Harry watched in amusement as his students kept up their shields. "Protego comradious" muttered Harry "Just in case" he mumbled as his wand glowed and than his own shields covered his students. None of them noticed being given extra protection. Harry watched as Draco made his was over to them. He was shouting of hell curses, fire spells and the worst thing- CRUCIO. Harry felt his blood boil. Luckily it didn't hurt his students because of his extra shield.

Harry hadn't covered himself or Brooke who had blocked his shield. Brooke jumped in front of Draco and he sneered at her. Harry ran to her as Draco shouted "CRUCIO" Harry reached Brooke in time and pushed her out of the way. Harry was hit by the spell and he fell to the ground, his wand lay a pretty big distance away. It wasn't as bad as the other Crucio's he'd felt he thought. "STUPEFY," screamed Harry ignoring the pain. Draco's eyes widened as he was hit by Harry's spell. Harry had just preformed wandless magic.

Harry shakily stood up. He looked around and most Slytherins were down. "I've had enough," croaked Harry. Harry directed his fingers in different directions and stunned the remaining Slytherin's. "How did you do that?" screeched Hermione. Harry looked up to see everyone staring at him. "I don't know. Hey you guys did pretty well. Interesting facial features they have." Harry smiled shakily as he took another look around. "You need to sit down," said Brooke, helping him to a seat. "I can't believe he used Crucio on people. How come only you got affected when he used it. When he used it on others it just dissolved." Whispered Hermione. "Because I put extra protection shields on everyone except myself and Brooke- who refused" coughed Harry. "I'm sorry. If I had let you than you wouldn't be like this," said Brooke.

Harry laughed, "That's not true. I still would have. I'd have forgotten about the shield and I would have done it because you're my sister" croaked Harry. "Put the Slytherins in a pile and tie them up. Then check on our side" said Harry. They nodded and left except for Brooke who opted to stay. When they had the Slytherins tied up they started on helping anyone injured. They had got hurt before Harry put up his shield around them and it didn't protect them from being hit, kicked and slammed into the floor.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?" screeched someone from the doorway. Harry looked up to see Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, the other teachers and all the students behind them. "Oh hi professor. You see after our session in here, these Slytherins ambushed us" said Brooke gesturing towards the students tied up in the centre of the room. "They were fighting us and they were even using an unforgivable" Harry heard students behind the teachers gasp. The ones inside knew that and were more angry than shocked. Brooke continued "They all had shields but Harry gave the D.A. members extra shields so they wouldn't get badly hurt and than.." Brooke stopped and took a breath.

"Than I tried to stop Draco Malfoy. I didn't have a shield because I refused Harry's and than he used Crucio against me. Harry pushed me out of the way and got hit himself. He didn't have a shield either. Than he was somehow able to stun Malfoy through the pain. Afterwards he stunned the remained Slytherin's standing and he ended up like this," cried Brooke. She was pointing at Harry now "Draco hurt him and he has to pay. They all have to pay," she cried. Harry put an arm around her "I'm fine! Really. Worse Crucio's than that has hit me. Draco's was weak because he doesn't have enough power. When you've had Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange cast Crucio's on you, a spell like his has no real comparison. It hurt but it wasn't that bad" said Harry.

The whole Hall was quite with stunned realisation at what Harry had endured. "Well it seems they'll need punishment," said the Headmaster. He had a hard glint in his eyes. He was very angry. "Finite Incantium" said Dumbledore. "You have some explaining to do," shouted Dumbledore at his students. Everyone drew in a breath. Dumbledore was very angry.


	16. My Pain

**Disclaimer: I thought i'd add one again. I own nothing of the Harry Potter World. I only own my imagination and new characters.**

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry i haven't updated in ages. BUT you'll be glad to know that i will be updating as often as i can becausei have actually FINISHED this story. That's right i said finished. So i'll update quickly. I also want to say Sorry about my errors. I swear i proof read them twice and i still miss errors. I didn't update because i was so busy and i was busy in my free time trying to finish the story for you guys. PLEASE REVIEW!1 I accept critiscm, ( is that how you spell it) and other helpful comments. **

**Love you all! ENJOY!**

**_Chapter 16 _**

**_My Pain_**

"I said, explain your selves," said Dumbledore sternly. He was mad. "You have no right to harm any students. It was un-called for and you started it. Using unforgivable's on a student means direct expulsion!" They Slytherins gulped, they'd never seen their headmaster so angry. "I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU!" shouted Dumbledore. "Attacking students for no reason is cowardly and cruel! Your lucky you attacked students who could defend themselves. You're lucky they were D.A. members because if anyone had been seriously hurt and had crucio worked you would find your selves in AZKABAN!" roared the headmaster. "I'm taking 500 points from EACH Slytherin person involved here."

They started protesting. "It could be worse. I could expel you all!" shouted Dumbledore. They quietened down but were glaring at the headmaster. "You all get one month of detention. Every night. I will personally over see your detentions with other teachers." Snape started to protest "Come now Headmaster. No-one was seriously…." SMACK! McGonagall slapped Snape in the face. "Don't spout your bull shit here Severus! They hurt other students and used an unforgivable! They deserve it. They deserve to be kicked out but consider your house lucky that they will remain." Screamed McGonagall at Snape.

Snape had a hand on his face as he backed away with a look of shock in his face. Snape opened his mouth "Don't even think about saying a word" yelled McGonagall. She glared at him and than stalked over to Harry. Harry was feeling scared, she was really angry. "Are you alright Harry?" Asked McGonagall quietly. Harry nodded "Yes. I think I just need to eat and go to bed."

McGonagall nodded and than turned to Brooke. "Help me take the injured students up to Madam Pomphrey" Brooke nodded and gathered Neville, Ginny, Hermione and Lavender to help them with the students. Dumbledore was still looking at the students. "Mr Malfoy, you tried to use crucio on Miss Potter, that's another 50 points from Slytherin. You hit Mr Potter with crucio that's another 100 points deducted. You are also having two months detention instead of one. You are in serious trouble, do you understand?" asked Dumbledore. Draco nodded. "All of you are to be on your BEST behaviour. Put even one toe out of line and you will be expelled. That goes for all of you," said Dumbledore as he looked around at them. They nodded glumly. "Go to your common room. You'll be eating there" Dumbledore released them and they walked out amidst glares from the other students.

Dumbledore made the four tables come back. "I believe its time for dinner" he said and walked over to take his place at the head table. Everyone silently sat down. Soon Brooke and the others returned with the healed students and McGonagall. Everyone ate dinner in silence. They were all bursting to talk but were too afraid. As dinner was ending, Dumbledore stood up, "If any of you had classes after dinner, they are now cancelled. School will be as usual tomorrow so don't be late for breakfast. I want to award 20 points to each student in the D.A. for quick thinking and for defending themselves. 40 points to Mr Potter for casting extra shields around them and for protecting Miss Potter. 25 points to every student teaching D.A. for their quick thinking, capturing all the Slytherins and for looking after the injured." Said Dumbledore quietly. "You may go," he added.

The students quietly left the hall. As soon as the Gryffindor students were back inside, mayhem broke loose. "Tell us what happened" cried a girl who wasn't in the D.A. "Yeah tell us!" yelled some others. The D.A. members told them what happened and everyone was in awe by the end. "Harry, I can't believe you can did wand less magic" whispered Colin. Harry sat up a little "All of you listen to me. Don't say anything about that to anyone. I mean it. If you-know-who was to find out, it would be bad," said Harry. Everyone shuddered. "But the Slytherins will tell him. They saw you" said Dennis. "That's true but when no one was looking I cast a memory charm. They remembering everything except they think I used my wand and did individual stunners at them. They don't remember me using wand less magic," said Harry.

"Wow" whispered Julie. The others nodded. "We promise we will keep your secret," they all said. After some more intricate details about the event they all went off to bed. Harry was happy that Draco and the others got such a good punishment and went to sleep smiling.

The next month and a half flew by as Harry and his friends worked hard. (**A/N: I didn't know what to write between November and Christmas. So I just sped up time a little).** They were still learning martial arts but were now also learning Tae Kwan Doe in Auror Training. Tonks may look clumsy but Brooke had told Harry she reckoned she fakes it because she's so good at Martial arts and fighting. Harry was the best at Occulmecy so far with Brooke not to far behind him. The Slytherins who attacked the D.A had been behaving themselves and barely spoke to any one although Draco would glare at Harry every now and than. Plans for quidditch were under way and Harry couldn't wait to start. In advanced DADA they had been studying some border line spells and the art of knives. Remus wasn't teaching them and no one knew why or wouldn't tell Harry where he was. Brooke was the best out of them all in Knife Fighting and had taken to wearing them everywhere. The others had followed her lead thinking it was a good idea.

Combining Martial Arts tumbles and flips to her knife combat made it amazing to watch her in action. She had dead on accuracy and it was like watching Xena the Warrior Princess in action. When Hermione and Harry told Brooke she merely laughed and said, "I'm not as old as her". When it was two weeks to Christmas Harry and his friends could be found inside Gryffindor Common room in front of the fire. Hermione's boyfriend James was also in Gryffindor common room. They had already worn themselves out. "Hey does anyone know what were doing for Christmas?" asked Harry from his position on the couch with Ginny. "No Clue. Mum usually sends us a letter by now. We'll have to tell her we will be having one extra this year" commented Ron.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione. "Well Brooke of course! Duh! We haven't told mum about her being Harry's sister or about being my girlfriend" replied Ron. "That rights! It will be some much fun. One more girl to try and even it out. Even better I think she'll get along wonderfully with the twins. She might even have a certain hold over them- being the gorgeous girl she is" exclaimed Ginny. "Hey! That's not funny. I don't want them gawking at my girlfriend" shouted Ron. "Just ignore her. She's trying to rile you up," said Brooke giving Ron a kiss. "Are you sure you want me to come to Christmas with you guys?" asked Brooke.

"Of course we do. Mrs Weasley will love you like you're her own daughter. I can guarantee that. You're my sister so of course she'll love you. Mrs Weasley will see how kind you are and she'll see how happy you make our Ron here," said Harry truthfully. "That was so sweet," said Ginny. "Thanks" said Brooke. Just than a little fluffy tennis ball zoomed through a window. "Pig!" shouted Ron jumping up to grab the fur ball. "It's a note from mum. It says: Dearest children; I'd love for you all to come home for Christmas. So tomorrow you leave with the others and I'll meet you all at Kings Cross-Station. Have a safe journey, Love Mum," said Ron imitating his mother's voice.

Harry laughed at Ron's imitation. "You big git!" laughed Ginny. "I guess we should all pack. Come on girls we better start now. So should you boys," said Ginny sternly. "Were going, were going" muttered Ron dragging Harry and James up the stairs. As they packed they had idle chitchat. "So James, buddy what did you get Mione' for Christmas?" asked Ron. James sort of blushed "I got her a necklace" said James. "Cool, are you going home for Christmas?" asked Harry from under his bed. "Yeah. It will be great seeing my parents again and my little sister. She's 4 and her names Hannah." Replied James as he helped look for their stuff.

One hour later the boys were finished packing most of their stuff and were now playing wizards chess. Well Ron and James were playing and Harry was commentating. The boys were doing very well and it actually looked like James with his Ravenclaw smarts was winning. The next half hour was brutal but Ron eventually came out the winner- just barely. James smiled "I challenge you to a rematch when we return from holidays." Ron nodded his head "Agreed. Hey I'm hungry and its dinnertime. Lets go" Harry laughed, Ron was always hungry. They met up with the girls and went to eat. James sat with them and they had a fun time.

Harry went to bed with a full tummy and a happy feeling, but his happiness wasn't meant to last. _"Wormtail" hissed an evil voice. "Y-Ye- yess my lord" stuttered Wormtail. "Have you found out what the prophecy contains," he hissed again. "N-No my lord. We are having trouble," whimpered Wormtail. "I don't like waiting, wormtail. Very well, how is our plan to attack Diagon Alley going?" asked the evil voice "Yes my lord. Very well." Said Wormtail. "Excellent Wormtail. You may leave," hissed the voice. Wormtail nodded and headed for the door. "Oh Wormtail" Wormtail turned back. "Yes?" whimpered Wormtail. "CRUCIO!" yelled the voice. "AHHHH!" screamed Wormtail falling to the ground in pain. "Don't fail me!" hissed the voice banishing the man from the room. Voldemort put his hands together and smiled evilly. "I will kill you one day Harry Potter" hissed the voice._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Harry clutching his scar. "HHHAAAARRRRYYYY!" screamed Brooke as she shot out of bed clutching her head. "What wrong" screeched Hermione who had woken from Brooke's screams. Brooke stumbled towards the door. "Harry is in pain" gasped Brooke as she left. Hermione quickly jumped out of bed to get Ginny. Hermione and Ginny rushed in to the boy's dormitory. Harry was on his bed withering in pain and letting out silent screams. Brooke was collapsed on the floor screaming. Ron was kneeling by Brooke trying to help her. Neville, Seamus and Dean were huddled around Harry's bed. "Someone get McGonagall and the headmaster," cried Ginny. Dean didn't need telling twice and bolted from the room. Ginny ran over to Harry, "Harry, Harry! Speak to me!" cried Ginny shaking his shoulders. "Attack….. Crucio…. Prophecy… Voldemort… Diagon alley." was all Ginny could make out from his mumbling. His voice was horse and he was crawled up in a ball in a lot of pain. Hermione was with Ron next to Brooke. "Brooke! Listen to me! You need to find away to help yourself and Harry. I want you to take some deep breaths and try to focus your energy on taking away Harry's pain. Your only feeling pain because he is" said Hermione desperately. The headmaster and McGonagall burst it. "What is going on?" asked McGonagall. "Its Harry! Something's wrong and his pain is hurting Brooke because of their connection, Please do something," cried Hermione.

Dumbledore went over to Harry and checked him over. "I can't do anything. We have to wait until the pain is over or until Brooke finds away to heal his pain," whispered Dumbledore. After what seemed forever Brooke finally stopped screaming. "Alls not well" she whispered before falling into black darkness. On the bed Harry had stopped doubling over in pain and was also unconscious on his bed. "These two share a very unique bond. There is something more going on that none of us know about. But what it is only time will tell' said Dumbledore. "We must get Brooke back to bed. They need rest. Tomorrow you make the long journey home" continued Dumbledore. He checked Harry over once more and than left with Brooke.

"What happened?" asked Ginny. "I don't know, I honestly don't know," answered Ron.


	17. Going Home

**_Chapter 17 _**

**_Going Home_**

The next morning Harry woke up feeling very sore. He tried to move his arm but it came into contact with something. He tried to move it again but all he felt was something warm. "What on earth" he said croakily. _Man my throat is sore. My vision!_ Thought Harry as he struggled to sit up. "Harry thank goodness. Stop that, lay down" ordered the weight next to him. "Ginny?" mumbled Harry. Ginny gave him a hug "Thank goodness your alright! I was allowed to stay here to look after you," said Ginny. "What on earth happened? Ron said he woke to you screaming and than Brooke came through the door and collapsed near your bed." Asked Ginny. Harry's eyes widened "Is she alright?" asked Harry as he pulled himself out of bed. "Sit down" ordered Ginny. "Honestly I'm fine but I have to see the headmaster right away" exclaimed Harry.

"Its alright Harry. I am here," said Dumbledore calmly from the doorway. With him was his roommates, Hermione, McGonagall and Brooke who was being carried by Ron. Brooke was rambling to Ron although no sound was coming out "I don't care. You gave us a big scare and your supposed to be saving your energy," replied Ron stubbornly. Dumbledore chuckled and moved into the room. They all took seats around him.

"Tell us what happened Harry," said Dumbledore gently. "Well I was sleeping and than Voldemort entered my mind and Wormtail was there. Voldemort asked Wormtail how search for the prophecy was going and I found out its not going well. I also found out that their planning to attack Diagon Alley but I don't know when! Than Voldemort used Crucio on Wormtail, that's when the pain kicked in. Than I heard him say I will kill you some day Harry Potter" croaked Harry. "Man my throats sore" he said. "That's because of all the screaming you did. Miss Potter has totally lost her voice from her screaming but Mr Weasley always seems to know what she's saying" said McGonagall looking amused.

Brooke glared at her before mouthing something to Ron. Ron got up and moved Brooke so she was sitting on the bed. "Whipped" half mumbled/half croaked Harry. "What did you say Mr Potter?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Nothing, Nothing!" said Harry hoarsely. Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled even more. "Now I feel that you too are up to making the trip home, so you may leave with the others. Mrs Weasley sent an owl this morning saying that she wouldn't be able to pick you up at the station, so someone else will be" said Dumbledore.

"Who will pick us up?" asked Ginny. "I don't know Miss Weasley, I assume your father or one of your brothers will pick you up" replied Dumbledore. "Oh, Ok," said Ginny stroking Harry's hair. "I think I'll leave you alone to talk. Come on Minerva, Seamus, Dean and Neville" said the headmaster. The boys and McGonagall followed Dumbledore out the door.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Brooke," croaked Harry. Brooke was sitting on his other side and patted his arm and mouthed something, than looked at Ron. "She says, don't worry about it. It's not your fault. It happens because were twins" said Ron for Brooke. They discussed Harry's dream for a while. Hermione looked at her watch "Its 10am, the train leaves at 11:30am. We better finish packing everything up and than we can meet up in the common room" said Hermione. They all nodded and the girls left the room. Harry got out of bed and put away all his belongings he hadn't packed away. Ron was doing the same and seemed to be muttering to himself. "What's up Ron?" croaked Harry. Ron looked up and than went back to his work. "Nothing, Nothing. Don't worry about it mate" mumbled Ron.

Half and hour later Harry and Ron met the girls down in the common room with their trunks. They left the common room and walked down to the corridor outside the great hall. There were students milling around in the corridor and were chatting happily. Soon the big doors opened and the students hurried out like a herd of rhinos.

Harry and the others were pushed and shoved and almost knocked over as they made their way outside. Once there they saw all the carriages. They choose the closest one and began to get in. Ginny was helping Hermione push her trunk in side as Ron stood staring at the front of the carriage. Harry was patting one of the thestrals and it was nudging his hand affectionately. "Harry, aren't they dangerous?" asked Ron watching the animal wearily. "Of course not, if they were I would not be patting one," replied Harry croakily.

Brooke walked over and patted the other thestral at the front of the carriage. "I think they are quite cute," she said. "You can see them?" asked Harry croakily. Brooke nodded "I've heard about these and I know that I haven't seen someone die so I must be able to see them because you can", said Brooke. "Oh" said Harry hoarsely. Ron tentatively began to pat the thestral and soon Ginny and Hermione joined in. "I know they can see them" he croaked. They all nodded "It's because we saw Sirius fall through the veil" they told Brooke.

They stopped patting them and hopped in the carriage. Soon the carriage was moving and heading for Hogsmeade. When they arrived at Hogsmeade station they hopped off and headed for the train. When they'd got on the train they made their way to one of the last compartments, stored their luggage up above and sat down. James joined them and they started a game of exploding snap as the train began to move. Over the next six hours they were visited by Neville and Luna, Dean and Seamus, talked, laughed, told jokes and played games.

Soon they heard the whistle indicating they were nearing Kings Cross Station. They packed away their games; James gave Hermione a goodbye kiss, slipped her present to her and left to get his trunk to go home. They got down their trunks and soon they train pulled in and they all got off. They looked around before spotting a familiar face. "Oy! Over here!" shouted Remus waving his hands above his head. They hurried over to where Remus was standing. "Moony!" said Harry happily as Remus pulled him into a fatherly kind of hug. "Nice to see you too Harry" laughed Remus. Ginny, Hermione and Ron all got hugged briefly by Remus.

Remus noticed Brooke hanging back behind Harry. "Brooke! How's my favourite god daughter?" asked Remus pulling her into a hug. Brooke was surprised but hugged Remus back. "Don't think I'd forget you Brooke. You have your mother's eyes just like Harry and call me Moony ok," Whispered Remus in her ear. When he pulled her at arms length she mouthed something. "She says Okay. By the way she lost her voice from screaming," said Ron. "Oh yes. Dumbledore told me about the dream and the screaming. He didn't mention her losing her voice." Said Remus. "Where have you been?" asked Ginny. "Secret Business" replied Remus quietly. They all nodded in understanding except for Brooke. "What do you guys know that I don't?" she mouthed. "We'll explain when we get home." Replied Remus guiding her towards the barrier. '_How do we get out of here'_ thought Brooke "Just walk through the wall to get outside" said Remus seeming to read her mind.

They walked through and came out in the muggle part of the station. Remus led them to an alleyway. "What are we doing?" asked Hermione. "Portakey" replied Remus pulling out a shoe. They all grabbed on and Remus tapped it. They felt the familiar tug behind their navel and soon found themselves in a dark alleyway. Remus led them out in to Grimmuald Place and stopped between 11 and 13. "Where's number 12?" asked Brooke. "Just think to yourself the Order of the Phoenix is at number 12 Grimmuald Place," replied Remus. Brooke nodded slowly as she thought about what he said. She gasped as a house appeared. "It's a fidelius Charm," she mouthed. Harry nodded and pulled her up the stairs. Remus stood over them and tapped 3 times on the door.

The door opened to reveal a dark hallway. Brooke thought it looked daunting and was a little scared. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and saw that it was Ron. They dropped their trunks at the stairs. They walked down the hall towards a light that was at the end. Remus walked up and opened the door first. Brooke walked into to find herself in a large spotless white kitchen. It was very different to the dark hallway.


	18. Leading up to Christmas

Disclaimer: we all know i have no claim to anything but my mind and my characters.

I am proud to announce this chapter is two chapters over the halfway mark. Which means there is a total of 32 chapters for this stroy. I have to admit i didn't think anyone would actually like my story and i am very grateful for the reviews i have recieved. You are all very encouraging. I wanted to thank patches, froboy and ginnylover86 who have been very encouraging with their multiple reviews. I also thank everyone else for supporting this story. I know i'm rambling on but this is the first time i've done this so please be patient.

I have to thank deeply my good friend Emma who has been patient to listen to me talk about my story. It helps that she is a big Harry Potter fan also and we can't wait for this sixthbook to come out. She has listened patiently while i go over plot lines for advice. I mention her here because she reads this online. I should really thank my dad for giving me the inspiration for one of my characters which you will meet very soon. I won't say anything else my lips are sealed. Ok i'm done now. I hope you like chapter 18. Please everyone read and review. I accepy both signed and anonymous reviews. so please. Constructive critiscm welcome. Love you all:)

p.s. sorry if i have bad punctuation skills.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 18_**

**_Leading up to Christmas_**

"Oh my beautiful children!" shrieked a woman who had jumped up from the table wrapping Ginny and Ron into bone crushing hugs. "Mum! Please" they were gasping. Mrs Weasley released them wiping tears from her eyes. Brooke watched her enveloped Hermione in a hug. '_This women is very caring' thought_ Brooke. She took a look around the room and saw 5 red headed men sitting at the table all talking to each other rapidly. It was like they hadn't even noticed their arrival. "Harry, dear. Lovely to see you. You look so much better than last time you were here." Cried Mrs Weasley giving him a huge hug. "Mrs Weasley. Its great to see you but please can you let go," said Harry his voice barely above a whisper. "What's wrong with your voice?" demanded Mrs Weasley. "I'll tell you over dinner" croaked Harry.

Mrs Weasley seemed to finally notice Brooke standing next to Remus. She smiled at her. "And who might you be?" asked Mrs Weasley smiling. "This is my god daughter," said Remus. Mrs Weasley raised her eyebrows. "Oh?" she said. "Yeah, Mrs Weasley. We seemed to have forgotten to tell you, you know being busy and all…" croaked Harry wandering off with the sentence. "Yes?" prompted Mrs Weasley. "Well this is Brooke and she is Remus' god daughter because Brooke is my twin sister," croaked Harry.

Mrs Weasley gasped in surprise and someone at the table dropped a cup on the floor. "Your sister" she gasped. "Yeah, my twin sister, we were separated at birth Oh and she's Ron's girlfriend," added Harry. Mrs Weasley's eyes began to water. "Oh my dear. Welcome to the family," gushed Mrs Weasley giving Brooke her famous bone-crushing hug. All Brooke could do was move her arms and silently move her mouth. "Um mum your hurting her," said Ron. "Oh sorry dear. Why didn't you say so?" asked Mrs Weasley brushing out Brooke's clothes. "Because she can't talk. She lost her voice. We'll explain it at the same time as we explain Harry's voice."

"Well, sit down, sit down, dinner's ready!" said Mrs Weasley ushering them to the table. Brooke sat down at one side of the table with Ron on her left and Harry on her right. Next to Harry was Ginny and on the other side of Ron was Hermione. Across from them were four of the other red headed boys, Remus and a guy with a weird eye who just appeared. Another red headed but much older man sat at one end of the table. "Hi Brooke. I'm Charlie, Ron's eldest brother." Said one of the boys who had waved. He was tall with dark red hair and was pretty muscular. He leaned over and shook her hand. Brooke mouthed hi and than said something else. "She said, hi and that she's sorry that she can't say anything but it's not really her fault. Oh by the way Brooke Charlie works with dragons," said Ron.

The next boy to introduce himself had long red hair and an earring. "Hey I'm Bill. I'm Ron's second eldest brother. I work as a spell breaker." Brooke had nodded and looked at the last two boys who were identical. "Looks like ickle ronnikins got himself a girlfriend. Never thought the day would come." Laughed the twins. "You better watch out you two. She isn't just a pretty face. You should she what she did to Malfoy and how we got together. She's a cunning one and she's good at knife fighting." Said Ron. "Oh yeah, these are my annoying twins brothers Fred and George. They own a joke shop." Said Ron.

Brooke smiled and shook their hands. She had a mischievous smile on her face, Ron knew it too well. She was planning something. She mouthed something and turned to Ron. He sighed, "She said, Nice to meet you". Mrs Weasley set out dinner and than sat down. After some more introductions they all tucked in to the food on the table. "So, how is it possible for you to be Harry's twin?" asked Fred piling potatoes into his mouth. Brooke made a big board appear by her side and when her mouth moved, words appeared on the board. It told them how she moved to England from Australia, how Harry and her found out they were related and why they were separated.

"That's unbelievable. Imagine being taken away from your parents at that age" said Mrs Weasley sadly. "I'm sorry you never got to spend time with Lily and James. They were truly wonderful people". Brooke smiled. "So what about the whole no voice thing?" asked Charlie. Brooke began to talk and the words began to appear. She started with when she woke up from the pain and what happen to her and Harry jumped in and croakily told them what happen to him and what he saw. Brooke ended in saying that she lost her voice from screaming so much and Harry almost lost his voice for the same reason.

"Oh My poor dears! Why didn't Dumbledore tell me?" wailed Mrs Weasley. Brooke shrugged. "So you wouldn't worry," mouthed Brooke. "Your probably right. I can't get my head around you being Lily's daughter but I can see it. How do you feel about this?" asked Mrs Weasley, patting Brooke's arm. Brooke shrugged again. "Alright. How would everyone like some dessert?" Everyone nodded eagerly. "How does Chocolate cheesecake, strawberry cheesecake and ice cream sound?"

"Yes please" came the answer and soon everyone was making complete pigs of themselves as they eat their dessert. After dessert was finished Mrs Weasley stood up. "Right you young ones. Off to bed with you. You've had a long last couple of days, its time to rest," she said sternly. Fred and George laughed. "That includes you too" she said. There came loud groans and grumbles from the seven who where being pushed out of the kitchen. They grumbled all the way up the stairs. They stopped of at Hermione, Ginny and Brooke's room first. Than at Fred and George's and finally Harry and Ron went to their room. After changing into their pyjamas they climbed into bed.

"Mum took the news about Brooke pretty well don't you reckon?" asked Ron. "Yeah she did. I expected her to blow the room or faint", replied Harry. "You know what? I am kinda sleepy," said Ron. "Yeah I know what you mean," replied Harry, yawning. "Night Ron" mumbled Harry. "Night Arry" muttered Ron. Harry turned on his side and soon he was fast asleep.

When Harry awoke the next morning he stretched. He looked over at Ron and chuckled. Ron was tangled in his sheets, one arm hanging over the side of the bed, hair all over the place and he was mumbling about something. Harry got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a shirt. He than went to the bathroom. When he came back, Ron was dressed and sitting on his bed. "Your up!" said Harry. "Yeah, Why didn't you wake me?" asked Ron. Harry shrugged "I didn't feel like it". They went downstairs to the kitchen to find the girls already there. They were huddled at one end, whispering over a catalogue. Brooke and Mrs Weasley were whispering excitedly about something and Hermione and Ginny were pointing at something in the catalogue. "What cha guys doing?" asked Ron as he walked over to the table.

"Oh nothing dear" said Mrs Weasley as the girls quickly put away the catalogue. "That wasn't nothing. What's going on?" asked Harry as he sat next to Ginny. "Morning" said Ginny as she quickly passed the catalogue to Hermione. Harry raised his eyebrows. Something was going on, he knew it because today was the first day she hadn't called him sunshine. "Neva you mind what was going on Harry, just sit there and eat your breakfast" said Mrs Weasley as she pushed a plate in front of him. Ron was sitting across from Harry and mouthed "What the?" Harry shrugged and began to eat his food.

When the rest of the Weasley's had joined them plus Remus and Tonks, Mrs Weasley decided to make an announcement. "Listen up everyone. Tonight there is going to be an Order meeting. A VERY important Order meeting. It will be after dinner so many Order members will be here for dinner. SO! Tonight I'll be making finger foods and other quick and easy meals. I'll need Hermione, Ginny and Brooke's help. After Breakfast you'll all be cleaning and decorating." Everyone began to groan loudly. "No Way", "Mum you can't do that", "No!" came the answer.

"That's enough! You will do as your told. Arthur will go to work as usual. Bill and Charlie you will be cleaning the Drawing Room, dining room and your room. Than you will decorate them with _tasteful_ Christmas decorations. Fred and George you will be cleaning the family room, the hall way and your room. After that you can decorate them. NO PRANKS! Hermione, Brooke and Ginny you will be cleaning your room and the kitchen with me. I trust that you will put up beautiful decorations. Harry and Ron you will do you own room and the study. THAN the girls and you will do the Library. Remus and Tonks you just have to do your own rooms and than help the others if you like," said Mrs Weasley.

Everyone nodded glumly. After breakfast they all grudgingly left the kitchen. They all separated as they went to clean their assigned areas. Harry and Ron opened the door to their room and looked in. They'd only been there a day and already it was messy.

Harry and Ron began to pick up all their stuff and putting it away properly. After putting away their stuff they made their beds and straightened up the room. Harry preformed a spell to dust the furniture and polish it. He turned to Ron and grinned. "Now for the fun stuff" said Harry. Ron nodded. Soon the bedspreads were covered in Christmas pictures, a mini tree on the nightstand, red and green curtains, tinsel strung around the room and little ornaments hung from the ceiling. "Perfect, now all it needs is the Christmas presents," pondered Ron.

"Come on, we have to go do the study." Said Harry, pulling Ron out of the room. In the study there was paper everywhere and books laid out. Dust was everywhere and everything else just had to be straightened up. "Who put the papers and books everywhere?" pondered Ron. "Probably one of the adults". They fixed up the couches and straightened up everything. Put back the books back and put the papers in the drawers. Ron dusted the place and Harry polished. When that was done Harry and Ron decorated the study. The curtains become patterned with little Santa's. Above the fireplace on the mantle Harry put a mini North Pole scene. On the desk Ron placed a mini scene of Jesus' birth. Tinsel was strung up everywhere and blinking lights were strung across the ceiling. "Great work Harry," said Ron. "Yeah, you too" replied Harry. "Lets go to the Library and wait for the girls," he continued.

Soon Harry and Ron were sitting in chairs waiting for the girls. When they entered they were a tad dirty but were still smiling. "Hey guys," said Brooke. "How did your cleaning go?" asked Ginny. "It went fine. The best part was decorating," said Harry. Ron nodded in agreement. "Now we should fix this room up." Ron went over to the desk and began to organise it and put away things. Brooke was straightening and cleaning furniture and Hermione was straightening up, putting away and re-organising the books. Ginny and Harry began dusting and polishing the furniture.

When they were done, the library was sparkling. "This place looks great," said a voice from the door. Harry turned towards the door "Hey Moony. Come to help us decorate?" asked Harry. "Yeah sure. I'd love to help," said Remus. Remus helped Hermione set up a small tree in the middle of the room. Brooke and Ginny decorated it. Harry and Ron made the ceiling turn into a large scene of Santa in his sleigh flying across the night sky. Miniature reindeer were put around the room and a fake fireplace with boots sticking out the bottom was placed in a corner. Remus strung tinsel around the place. When they surveyed their work they agreed that it looked great. "This place looks wonderful. Thank for helping us Moony" said Brooke. "Anytime child, any time." Said Remus, as he looked down at his watch, "Sorry kids, I have something important I have to attend to" Remus said before leaving the Library.

"I wonder where he's going," thought Ron out loud as he sat on a chair. "Oh, he's going on a date," said Brooke dreamily as she perched herself on the arm of the chair. "WHAT?" shouted Harry. "How on earth do you know that?" asked Ginny. "I'm a seer, remember. I found out about his date when he hugged me when we arrived. I saw it" said Brooke twirling a bit of her hair. "Who's the girl he's dating?" asked Hermione. Brooke smiled "None other than Tonks herself". Ron laughed. "Seriously?" he asked. "Of course, but its such a sad thing. Remus can't marry," said Brooke sadly.

"What? Why not?" asked Harry. "Because werewolf laws forbid it." Said Hermione straight away. "That's, that's, that's totally unfair. That's stupid, mean, unjustly and, and, barbaric" shouted Ginny. "I know. It is unfair to him. He should be treated like an equal. But laws can be changed and that law ONLY came in because Fudge made that rule when he came into office." Said Brooke. "Well than, we'll just have to throw him out of office and than find someone who is for equal rights and will take away that law" said Harry determinedly. "Yes, well there is a much worse law than that. Remus is not allowed to father a child. He can be a guardian, god father or foster parent but he cannot have biological children," said Brooke. "That is awful! If only there was a way to get rid of the werewolf inside him. Than his troubles would go away," said Hermione.

"I know but there nothing we can do. Unless we try to find the cure ourselves," stated Brooke. "Oh come on! As if we could do that. We are only in our seventh year" huffed Hermione. "I know that. I was just saying," said Brooke. "I think we should just let it go for now. No use fighting over it. Let's play a game of exploding snap," said Harry trying to avoid a argument. They nodded in agreement and took places around the table. For a while they played happily until Mrs Weasley called the girls to come help her with dinner. The boys began a game of wizard's chess.

At 6:30pm Remus came in to the library. He watched as Ron beat Harry as usual. "So how was that important thing you had to attend?" asked Harry casually. Harry stole a sideways glance at Remus and saw his face go slightly pink. Ron was watching Remus and had a big grin on his face. "Yeah, Remus. What was so important you had to leave? Hmm, Was it a date?" asked Ron slyly. Remus turned another shade of pink. "Aha! So it was a date! Go moony. I always thought you needed to get out more," said Harry smiling. "Shut up Harry" muttered Remus. "So who was the lucky lady?" asked Ron. Remus ignored the question. "Was it… Hestia Jones" said Harry. "No no Harry it was Emmelia Vance" said Ron. "No, actually maybe, it was Tonks," said Harry stifling a laugh, as Remus turned quite red.

Harry didn't think Remus could blush so easily. "So what it Tonks" persisted Harry. Remus stood up. "Your mum says its dinner time." He said before walking out. When he had left, Harry and Ron burst out laughing. "Did you see how red he got?" laughed Ron. "Yeah, I can't believe he blushes so easily. Poor guy." Chuckled Harry as he wiped tears from his eyes. "Come on lets go down to get some dinner" said Ron. They boys jumped up and headed down to the kitchen they were still chuckling when they got to the door. They opened the door and Harry was gob smacked at the number of people in the room.


	19. Order Meeting

Hey my lovely readers. Here is Chapter 19 and here enters my new character. :)

I hope you like and please review. Please tell me what you think of my new character and what your first impression of him is. I hope i'm keeping up to standard with my chapters.

Peace out!

* * *

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Order Meeting**_

Harry looked around to see more than 30 people in the room. He knew a few faces but a lot of them he didn't recognise. "Look at all the people in here Ron" said Harry. "Yeah, I know. There have been a lot of knew recruits who don't want the same things to happen as last time you-know-who was in power" said Ron shuddering at even thinking about Voldemort. "Its just a name Ron, get over it" said Harry. "Yeah I know mate. But it's hard to break old habits. Come on let's get something to eat. I'm hungry, really hungry." Said Ron dragging Harry to the table.

Harry sat down and grabbed a sausage roll. "Hey guys, finally decided to join us?" asked Brooke from across the table. "Ah, yeah. We were talking to Remus about his important thing he had to do. We made him blush and he wouldn't answer our questions," said Ron as he piled mini frankfurts on his plate. As Harry ate he looked around at the people in the room. He saw Tonks and Remus talking animatedly about something. Dumbledore talking to someone he didn't know and McGonagall conversing with Mrs Weasley. Fred and George were talking to two girls. Charlie was sitting near them, watching Fred and George suspiciously. Harry and his friends mingled with people when they'd finished eating. Harry talked to Bill and Charlie for a while. Than he just stood over at the wall, watching everybody and drinking a muggle drink called Coke.

Harry thought it tasted quite good. Dudley had always drunk the stuff but Harry was never allowed to have the drink. Harry was looking around when a man caught his eye. The man was standing in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall. He had on black clothes; an open black coat and a black cloak had been draped around his shoulders. Harry saw a wand holster on the mans side, he was wearing black dragon hide combat boots and 2 daggers were sticking out of the boots. The guy had his head down and some of his black hair was falling across his face, shielding it from view. Harry saw a lit cigarette in the guy's hand. As the guy lifted the cigarette to take a puff he raised his head and he looked right at Harry. He was staring at Harry with a piercing gaze.

It gave Harry Goosebumps. "Ah Harry, there you are. There's someone I want you to meet," said Dumbledore putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry broke the man's gaze and looked up at Dumbledore. "Hello headmaster." Said Harry. Dumbledore looked over at the strange man and beckoned him over with his hand. The man was looking at Dumbledore and than nodded. He dropped his cigarette to the ground and put it out. He than used his wand and made the cigarette remains disappear.

The man began to walk over to them. He moved swiftly and he looked menacing. The man stopped in front of Dumbledore and slightly nodded his head. Harry still couldn't get a good look at the mans face. "Harry I'd like you to meet Stevanus. He's one of our new members. He joined last week" said Dumbledore. The man named Stevanus looked up and Harry got a good look at his face. His face was thin and was windswept. He had black hair to his chin and most was pulled back off his face except for the strands that were to short. He had a thin nose and peculiar grey eyes. "Hey kid, nice to meet cha" said Stevanus with an Australian Accent. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter," said Harry extending his hand. Stevanus gave it a brief shake. "Yeah I know ya kid. Just cos I lived in Australia doesn't mean I don't know ya" said Stevanus.

"I suppose not." Said Harry. "Hey Harry, you want to come watch a video with us?" asked Brooke coming over to Harry. When she reached him she looked over at Stevanus and froze. "Uncle Stevanus!" shrieked Brooke catching Stevanus in a hug. "Hey kid. What's up?" said Stevanus unaffected by the shocked faces around him. "What on earth are you doing here?" shrieked Brooke, releasing him. "Got a transfer here," said Stevanus. Harry managed to find his voice. "Uncle?" asked Harry. Brooke swatted him on the arm. "He's not my real uncle. He's a family friend. I call him uncle because I've know him _all_ my life." Explained Brooke. "Oh" said Harry. Dumbledore cleared his throat "well the meeting will start soon. Harry I was wondering would you mind sitting in on the meeting please" said Dumbledore.

"Of course Headmaster, as you wish" said Harry. "Well kid it was good to see you again." Said Stevanus. "Yeah. You better come see me often or at least write" demanded Brooke. "I will," promised Stevanus. "Alright. Well I'll fill the others in on why you're not coming to watch the movie with us." Said Brooke to Harry and left the room. People began to take seats around the table. Harry sat between Remus and Stevanus. Harry looked over at Remus to see him going through some pictures. "What you got their Moony?" asked Harry. "Pictures of the old order" replied Remus. "Remus?" asked Harry. "Yes Harry" said Remus as he looked at the next picture.

"Are any of my relatives alive. A cousin, great aunt, anything?" asked Harry. "Well you did have relatives Harry," replied Remus. "What happened to them?" asked Harry. "Your whole family were rich and influential to the wizarding world. Voldemort himself killed them." Said Remus. "What?" said Harry in disbelief. "Yes. He hunted them all down and killed them. Right down to your parents." Said Remus sadly. "They were great people. You know your mother had a cousin who was a wizard," said Remus. "What happened to him?" asked Harry. Remus sighed and had a far away expression as if remembering something. "His name was Steve and he was a great man. The family you had left were all in hiding away from Voldemort. Steve was a very good wizard and pretty powerful. Two days after your birth he was found totally disfigured on his doorstep. Poor man" said Remus sadly.

"How do they know it was him?" asked Harry. "He had the family ring on his finger" said Remus. "That's not enough to say it was him," said Harry in denial. "The body had his blood type and it was Steve because we looked for him to make sure. He was nowhere to be found. It was he Harry. Voldemort killed him himself. Just like the others. Steve was a good man and death eaters who battled him always lost. James and him were close. He was going to be your god father as well," said Remus.

Remus took a particular photo and showed Harry. In the picture was a group of people in what seemed to be a hall. His mum was there, his dad, Remus, Sirius and a dark haired man. He looked pretty young and was laughing at Harry's dad. "That's Steve," said Remus pointing to the man in the picture. "I hate Voldemort for doing this to my family. Its not fair to take away their lives" said Harry. "I know but don't let your anger lead you. With it you will make big mistakes, keep your mind clear and you will go along way," said Remus wisely.

Harry noticed Stevanus shifting uncomfortably in his seat and he made a grunting noise. Harry shook his head and looked over at Dumbledore. He was standing and rang a bell. Everyone quietened down. "Welcome to tonight's order meeting. Its lovely to see all of you here" said Dumbledore. "Tonight Harry has joined us as I believe he is ready. He also had some thing I'd like him to tell you. Some of you know what happen this summer but a lot of you don't. Harry I was hoping you would tell everyone about what happened this past summer and than what has happened these first months back at school" said Dumbledore. "Ahh, sure Headmaster" said Harry uncertainly.

Harry stood up and told them about the whole near death experience over summer, meeting Brooke and finding out she was his twin. Everyone gasped when they heard. 'No way' someone had shouted out. Harry retold about why they were separated at birth. Than he told them about Draco and his cronies almost killing him. Many people had shouted in disbelief or in anger. Harry could have sworn he heard someone say 'I'll kill that little brat'. He told them how Draco and some Slytherins had stormed a D.A meeting and replayed to them everything that happened. When he had said the whole thing about being hit with a Crucio curse, Mrs Weasley had screeched "My Poor Baby!"

Harry had lost his composure when she had said that but quickly gained control over himself. He had finished with telling them about his dream and what happened to Brooke when he had that vision. When he sat down there was shell-shocked silence. "Well now you know what were dealing with. It seems a lot of people are trying to kill Harry and the fighters for our side. I believe many Slytherin students have taken the dark mark or are working secretly for Voldemort without it to escape their secret being revealed. I know that Draco and his friends have probably taken the dark mark. Severus can you justify any of this?" asked Dumbledore. Snape stood up. "Yes it is true. Over the summer Draco and his friends took the dark mark. Some other select Slytherin students took the dark mark or agreed to help Voldemort," said Snape.

"This is very serious if Voldemort is taking students," said Dumbledore. People nodded in agreement. "Now on to something else more serious. Voldemort is planning some major attacks in the next few months. He is making an attack on Diagon Alley we know that. Severus has told me the attack is meant to take place just before Christmas. We will have people stationed at Diagon Alley at all times and emergency portakeys put around the neck of every shop owner in the alley. The portakeys can hold up to 20 people each. They will be transported to a safe location." Said Dumbledore, surveying the room.

Harry noticed many people had grim faces and Stevanus next to him looked angry. "There will be two attacks on muggle places after Christmas and Voldemort is planning more attacks to take place." Said Dumbledore. "Many of you know how it feels to lose family to him and his death eaters. This time he will be stopped." Someone near the back spoke up "You do realise that capturing the death eaters and taking the to the ministry won't work. They'll just be released again," said the person. There was a murmur of agreement. "I do realise that. Which is why they won't be handed over to the ministry. I still don't like the idea of killing them but a secure location will be set up to imprison them." Said Dumbledore. Most people nodded to the idea. Stevanus wasn't one of them.

Harry and Remus didn't nod either. Harry thought they should fight fire with fire. If they didn't kill them than there would be more around to hurt people. "Well I think we'll just have a report from Severus and break up for tonight. We will have another meting in say….. 1 week maybe." Announced Dumbledore. People nodded in agreement. Severus stood up and gave his report. Harry tuned out as Snape's voice was lulling him into boredom. Soon people around him were standing up. "What? Is the meeting over?" asked Harry, looking around. Remus nodded "Yes it is. You should go to bed. Good night Harry" said Remus. "Night Moony" said Harry giving his godfather a brief hug. Harry turned to Stevanus "Good bye sir" said Harry. "Call me Stevanus. Bye Kid" said Stevanus and he walked away, his cloak billowing behind him.

"That man is very mysterious." Announced Remus. Harry nodded "He's very mysterious indeed" Harry waved goodbye to Dumbledore and left the kitchen.

When Harry entered his room he found not only Ron but Ginny, Hermione and Brooke as well. Brooke was sitting on Ron's lap, Hermione was siting cross-legged on the floor with her head buried in a book. Ginny was lying on Harry's bed playing with her hair. "Hey guys," said Harry coming over and sitting on his bed. "Harry!" exclaimed Ginny, sitting up and giving him a hug. "What took you so long?" asked Ginny. "Oh, well the meeting went for longer than expected. We just talked about some planned attacks, reports and stuff like that," said Harry. "Oh well now that your back the girls can go to bed," said Ron. Brooke who was sitting on him appeared to be asleep. "Hey, is she asleep?" asked Harry. Ron looked down "Maybe" Brooke smiled and nudged him "I am not. But I am awfully tired" Brooke sat up and stretched. "Come on girls lets go. Oh so do you like my Uncle Stevanus Harry?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah he's alright. But he seems really mysterious. Does he always wear black?" asked Harry. "Yeah, he's always been like that. He always wears black for some reason." Replied Brooke. Harry nodded. "Night girls" said Harry. "Night" The girls left and Harry and Ron changed into Pyjamas. Soon after Harry was in bed he fell into a deep sleep.

Next Morning Harry got changed and went down to the kitchen. "Morning sleepy head" teased Ginny. Harry groaned. "What time is it?" asked Harry as he sat down next to her. "It's 11am," said Ginny. Kissing his cheek. "Oh" said Harry. After Breakfast they were watching a DVD in the "muggle room" on the third floor. They were watching The Incredibles. It was a little kid's movie but it was so funny.

When that movie was finished they watched Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. That went for 2 hours. "This movie's great" exclaimed Ron during all the fighting. "Yeah, isn't Will cute?" gushed Ginny. "I like Captain Jack Sparrow. He's so cool," said Brooke. Hermione agreed with them both. "Well that Elizabeth Swan is a pretty hot babe," announced Harry. "HARRY!" shouted Ginny. "What?" asked Harry, shrugging his shoulders.

Everyone laughed. "Seriously what so bad about it? You drool over guys on TV so why can't I drool over the girls?" asked Harry. "Because, because, because you just can't." said Ginny unconvincingly. "Fine. I'll just think about her in my head" said Harry laughing. Ginny made a huffing noise and turned back to the TV.

For the rest of the day they had a movie fest and even had Dinner in the muggle room. When Harry went to sleep that night he had very strange dreams of all the films he watched mixed together.

Over the next week everyone was getting into the holiday spirit. They went shopping, wrapped presents, decorated and made Christmas puddings, cakes and biscuits. At the end of the week Voldemort had sent death eaters to attack Diagon Alley. He sent many low-ranking death eaters and the Order won the battle. Harry had gone to fight with them and was surprised by how Stevanus battled. He was quite powerful and he left the death eaters at near death. That day luckily only 8 people died, many people got away and others left behind were injured. After the attack there had been an Order meeting called to discuss the attack. They agreed Voldemort was just messing around but was still able to bring fear to people. They had caught 18 death eaters and they were put in special prisons. Harry had seen them.

The cells were made out of 4 concrete walls. One section was curtained off but using a particular spell you could see through it. Behind the curtain were a toilet, a sink and a square platform. They were supposed to step on to the platform and water would magically rain down on them. There was a single bed in each cell and they were given muggle books to read. No action ones- they didn't want them getting ideas. The walls were 4 inches thick. The order members could see in to the cell but the occupants couldn't see out.

They were pretty good cells and Order Members fed the death eaters. Dumbledore was going to question the death eaters after they had calmed down. At the moment they would kick and scream for hours on end. Rip pages from the books given to them, which would repair themselves. Harry found it amusing to watch them carry on like four year olds and it seemed Stevanus thought the same thing because Harry was watching him. Stefanus had looked amused and there was the odd glint in his eye.

When the weekend came, it was only 2 days to Christmas. They were lounging about after dinner in the lounge room. "Brooke. Do you love you Uncle? Like how do you feel about him?" asked Harry unexpectedly. Brooke who was lying on the couch with her head in Ron's lap looked over at him. "Well, I've known him all my life. He's definitely like a real uncle to me. I love him like a real relative but sometimes he creeps me out" said Brooke turning her head and looking at Ron. "Creepy?" asked Harry. "Yeah, like, where ever I am he seems to always be there. He's always were I am, watching me. Sometimes I see him staring at me with an odd look in his eyes. I don't know what it is but it was certainly weird," said Brooke. "I don't like the sound of that," said Harry. "I'm not sure how much of a good person he is," He continued. "What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Like, he's always mysterious and when I saw him fighting he was unsympathetic. I mean I know their death eaters. But he was ruthless and left them near death" said Harry. "Stop it. You're creeping me out. I've know him all my life and he never did anything bad". Said Brooke. "Okay. I'm sorry," said Harry. "So you should be. I know he seems a bit weird but he is a nice guy," said Brooke. Harry nodded but he still didn't believe her.


	20. Merry Christmas Everyone!

**A/N: Sorry i took so long to update guys! I kind of got side tracked with other stuff and completely forgot. I have finished writing this story and have made a start on the sequel. I hope you guys like and i hope my story doesn't bore anyone. If you find anything wrong with my story please tell me in your review so i may fix it or whatever. **

**Anyway on with the story...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

2 days later Harry was lying on his bed after dinner. "It's Christmas tomorrow. I can't wait," said Ron as he bounced up and down on his bed. Harry sighed. He had known allowing Ron to drink muggle soft drink would be a bad idea. But did the girls listen to him? Nnnnooo! Now he was stuck with an over excited bouncing Ron. "Ron calm down!" said Harry. Ron was jumping up and down waving his hands in the air. "Sorry no can do, no can do. I feel like singing! I think I'll go find the girls," sang Ron. Ron turned and hopped out of the room and Harry could hear him down the hall. "U.G.L.Y! You ain't got no alibi you UGLY! Stop right now, thankyou very much I need somebody with a human touch! Hey Mickey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mine. HEY MICKEY! HEY HEY, HEY MICKEY!" sang Ron, really badly off key.

"Ronald Weasley shut up!" shouted Ginny. Harry heard a loud _whack! _"Ow, don't do that" came Ron's whiny voice. Soon Harry heard footsteps. "Make him stop!" demanded Ginny from the doorway. "Sorry Gin. No can do. It's the soft drink; it's made him go crazy. I told you not to give him any," said Harry. "AHH!" groaned Ginny throwing her hands in the air. "IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER YOU HAVE GOT TO GIVE. TAKING IS TO EASY, BUT THAT'S THE WAY IT IS! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS RAIN ON ME? IS IT BECAUSE I LIED WHEN I WAS 17! I WANT CANDY! I WANT CANDY! WHOA BLACK BETTY! BAM A LAM! WHOA BALCK BETTY! SOMEDAY, SOMEHOW, I'M GOING TO MAKE IT ALL RIGHT, BUT NOT RIGHT NOW! NOTHING BUT A RICH GIRL, NA, NA NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA! SAY MY NAME, SAY MY NAME! WHEN NO ONE IS AROUND YOU SAY BABY I LOVE YOU!" warbled Ron.

"HE SO CAN'T SING" shouted Hermione over the noise from her room. "THIS LOVE HAS TAKEN ITS TOLL ON ME….." warbled Ron. "Please shut him up. I know he's my boyfriend but come on no one can put up with this torture." Shouted Brooke over Ron. Harry came to the doorway and saw her standing next to Ron with her hands over her ears. Hermione had her head out the door trying to be heard over the noise. "Hey my beautiful girlfriend. Tomorrows Christmas" shouted Ron. "Ekk!" shouted Brooke as Ron picked her up, twirled her round and put her back down.

"DECK THE HALLS WITH BOWS OF HOLLY. SANTA CLAUSE IS COMING TO TOWN. RUDOLPH THE RED NOSE REINDEER, HAD A VERY SHINY NOSE!" sang Ron running up and down the hallway. "What do we do?" asked Brooke. "I have no idea. We get him to take a sleeping potion or wait till he wears himself out," shouted Harry. "SHE WILL BE LOVED" warbled Ron. "I say the potion," shouted Hermione. "We can't there's none left" shouted Ginny. Harry gulped. "How many did he drink?" asked Harry. "He drank seven," shouted Hermione. Oh boy thought Harry. "SILENCIO" shouted Brooke pointing her wand at Ron. "AHH" breathed the three as Ron's voice halted. Ron was of course still singing at the top of his lungs, unaware that no one could hear him. "Thank God!" said Brooke. "To right. I'm going to bed," replied Hermione walking back to their bedroom. "You girls go to bed I'll take him back to our room." Said Harry. The remaining two girls said goodnight and Harry dragged Ron back to their room. Harry was already in his pyjamas so he crawled into bed. Ron was putting his pyjamas and was still singing and hopping around.

When Harry fell asleep Ron had been pretending to be an owl, flapping his hand as if he was "flying". That night Harry had a dream that Ron was Santa and wouldn't give people presents because he was too busy pretending to fly around the room. When Harry woke up he remembered his dream and laughed at the thought. Harry looked at the foot of his bed. 'PRESENTS!' thought Harry. Harry saw that Ron was lying on his bed sideways so he was half on the bed/half off it. In his left hand was an empty can of coke. Ron had his mouth open and his tongue was sticking out. The weird thing was he had a shirt on that said, "I'm the flying pig lord!" with a picture of a flying pig beneath it.

"What did he do last night on that sugar high?" wondered Harry. He climbed out of bed and got changed into a pair of baggy jeans and a black t-shirt. He went over and shook Ron, "Ron wake up! It's Christmas. Wake up you git!" said Harry. "What? Harry? What happened?" mumbled Ron. "You had a sugar high. It was the girls fault." Said Harry. Ron slid down to the floor. "Sugar High? Oh man, last time I had one of those, I woke up at a muggle camp for talented people. You know, singing, acting. I was also dressed as a girl," mumbled Ron. Harry laughed. "Well you didn't do that this time. You sang all these songs, and you were really off key. You hopped around, danced and did some weird things. When I feel asleep you were pretending to be flying around the room like an owl. You also gave yourself the title of 'the flying pig lord'. I told them not to give you sugar" said Harry.

"Oh God. I sang. That's terrible. Sorry to put you through the torture." Groaned Ron getting off the floor and making his way to the bathroom. 10 minutes later he came back dressed and was considerably looking better. "Merry Christmas Ron!" said Harry. Ron grinned. "Yeah Merry Christmas. Lets get out presents and take them down to the lounge room. We can open them there with everyone else" said Ron.

Harry and Ron picked up all their presents and went off the lounge room. When they got there, almost everyone else was in there. "MERRY CHRISTMAS" shouted the two boys, sitting down. "Merry Christmas" shouted everyone. The presents from under the tree were handed out to everyone and they began to open them.

Harry got a homework diary again from Hermione. As did Ron. From Ginny he got a pocketknife. Ron gave him a book on the quidditch team from Ireland. Mrs Weasley gave him some peppermint chocolate and a green jumper with little gold snitches on the bottom. Fred and George had given him joke shop products. From Tonks he received a book- HOW TO MASTER THE MOVES TO KARATE. Harry reached for a package wrapped in silver with a red ribbon. Harry opened it to find a black book. On the front in gold writing it read- _How to uncover metamorphmagus' and everything else you need to know about Metamorphing. _

'Cool' thought Harry. Harry looked at the tag so he could thank the person. The card read. To Harry, From The Guardian. There was no other indication of who sent it. 'Must have been Remus'. "Thanks for this cool book Remus." Said Harry. Remus looked over to him and down at the book. "That's not my present. My present is just there," said Remus pointing to a present wrapped in blue with gold ribbon. "Oh, than who sent me this?" said Harry. Mr Weasley who had been listening was concerned. "What does the card say and what is the book Harry?" asked Mr Weasley. "It just says To Harry, from The Guardian. The book is about metamorphmagi," said Harry.

"Hey, I got that book too from someone named The Guardian" said Brooke from near the fireplace holding up an identical black book to Harry's. "That is very odd. Should we have Dumbledore or Bill look over the books?" asked Mrs Weasley in concern. Remus shrugged as he took the book from Harry. He flipped it open and went through the pages. He got out his wand and muttered something. A white spreading light came out of the wand. He waved his wand over the book and the light stayed white. "Well from my scan there doesn't appear to be any spells on the book." Said Remus. "Well, alright, they can keep the book," agreed Mrs Weasley. "But if there any sign the books have been tampered with, they're going straight in the fire". Harry and Brooke nodded and went back to their presents.

From Remus, Harry got a DVD- Lord of the Rings I, II, III and a New CD for his Stereo- Usher. "You have to watch Lord of the rings Harry, you'll love it. Its quite funny, there's wizards, elves and hobbits" said Remus. "Cool!" replied Harry. "Harry can we please watch it" begged Ron. "Sure, we'll watch it".

They did some more unwrapping in which everyone loved Harry's gifts and Moody had arrived and given them all Foe Glasses. Moody growled, "You all know that evil is always lurking around. You must always have…"

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" roared everyone in the room. Moody merely growled, "Don't take it lightly. You never know when a death eater is going to try and kill ya" Everyone nodded and went pack to their presents. When all the wrapping paper was cleared away and presents taken up to each person's room they all met back in the dining room for Breakfast. Mrs Weasley had made all the normal foods but had ordered everyone not to each too much so they wouldn't spoil Christmas Lunch.

After Breakfast Harry and Ron had taken the DVD from Remus and went to the muggle room. Harry slipped in the first disc labelled- "Lord of the Rings- Fellowship of the ring". They had just settled in comfortably when the girls showed up wanting to watch it too because they were bored already. They were around halfway through the movie and everyone was enjoying it when Remus came in. "Its time for lunch. Pause the movie and get your butts to the dining room" said Remus. "AWWWW!" they cried but grudgingly agreed to pause it. They followed Remus back to the dining room and found it even more decorated than it had been before. There was Christmas plates, cups and cutlery. There were also Christmas crackers to pull with the person next to you. Harry was hoping for a normal type of hat this year.

Harry sat on one side of the table with Brooke, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Across from them sat Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Moody. At one end of the table were Remus and Tonks and on the other end were Mr and Mrs Weasley. Percy had been invited to Christmas lunch but he had turned the invitation down which had upset Mrs Weasley greatly.

As everyone began to pile his or her plates with Mrs Weasley's delicious food, Harry was watching Mrs Weasley. She seemed a little teary eyed and who could blame her, having Christmas without all her children was upsetting. Harry remembered all the hurtful things Percy had said to his parents; Mrs Weasley had been distraught for days, weeks even. He wished he could make her happy. Harry looked around and realised that even if the Weasley's were smiling, he could see in their eyes that they wished there older brother was here. Although he had hurt them, he was still family. '_What's up the Bro. You look like your doing a great deal of thinking. Lighten up! It's Christmas!' _Thought Brooke to Harry. _'I know, I was just thinking how sad it must be for the Weasley's to have one of their family not here'_ thought Harry back. _'Hey don't worry too much. I have a feeling everything with there family will be O.K'_ said Brooke. _'How's it going to be O.K when Percy isn't here'_ said Harry. _'Percy will one day become a Weasley again. First he has to realise Fudge is a git and that he is following the wrong side.'_ Thought Brooke. _'If you say so'_ thought Harry.

Harry looked over and smiled at Brooke who gave him a reassuring smile back. "Want to pull a cracker?" asked Ginny, her voice pushing through his thoughts. "Ahh sure" said Harry grabbing the end of the cracker and pulled. BANG! The cracker exploded in pretty fireworks. When all the crackers where pulled they all began to scoff down the food. Harry had got a clown hat out of the cracker and Ginny had got a top hat decorated in flowers.

Everyone was joking, eating and making fun of each other's hats. They had dessert of Christmas puddings, chocolate puddings, custard and Ice Cream. When Christmas lunch was over they all retreated to the muggle room. Mrs Weasley had to be dragged because she kept on insisting to wash up but they insisted Dobby was going to do it. Dobby and Winky had been working at Grimmuald Place for a while but Mrs Weasley still wanted to do everything. Eventually she got settled and actually enjoyed the movie. They watched all 3 Lord of the Rings and it took all night. The girls were quite taken with Legolas and Aragon. Everyone had eaten so much and was complaining of weight gain as they went to bed. Harry felt a little over stuffed but it wasn't as bad as last year.


	21. Can we truly forgive?

**A/N: Hey guys. here's another chapter for today. I hope you like. Please read and review. Thanks to my viewers so far.**

**

* * *

Chapter 21 **

**Can we truly forgive?**

When Harry woke up on Boxing Day, Ron was already awake and was sitting on his already made bed cross-legged. Ron had dressed in track pants and a sleeveless shirt. Brooke was also in the room sitting next to him holding his hand and stroking it. _'Okay'_ thought Harry. Harry sat up and noticed Hermione was sitting on the floor leaning against his bed reading a book and Ginny was sitting at the end of his bed with her head in her hands. "What's going on? You certainly looked glum and serious." Said Harry.

Ginny sighed "Were not allowed downstairs at the moment- no one is" replied Ginny. "Oh?" said Harry, raising his eyebrows. Brooke opened her mouth _CRACK! CRACK! _Fred and George apparated into the room and took seats on the floor across from Hermione- both looked incredibly serious and had flesh coloured strings in their hands. _'Extendable Ears'_ thought Harry. "As I was going to say we" Brooke waved her hand around at them "Are not allowed downstairs as we have a visitor."

Harry was mystified "Visitor?" he asked. "Yes a visitor by the name Mr Percy E. Weasley" mumbled Ron. "That's a good thing right?" asked Harry. "Its half and half. We want mum and dad to be happy again and have the family together again but….." trailed off George. "But, we can't just accept him again. He said a lot of awful things and we can't just forgive him like that," said Fred clicking his fingers. Everyone was silent for a moment. Before someone spoke, "Having him back will be hard, but you will get through it. He is genuinely sorry and he has realised the errors of his ways. He's realised his errors because of how Fudge handled the attack on Diagon Alley and other muggle towns. He also found out Fudge has taken the dark mark" said Brooke in a dreamy voice, her eyes glazed over.

"What" they all shrieked. "Are you kidding", "Get real", "Kick him out of office!" "GIT!" All their voices mixed as one as they shouted at Brooke. "It's true I saw it in my vision when I shook Percy's hand." Said Brooke. "You shook his hand? When?" demanded Ginny. "I was the one that opened the door to him. I said hello, shook his hand and led him to the kitchen" said Brooke unfazed. "How did he know where to come?" asked Fred. "He didn't, he was told to go to the square and than a letter he had received, words magically appeared with the name of this place. You don't have to worry, if they don't believe he is true to his word, they'll oblivate from his memory knowing where this place is" said Brooke in her all knowing voice.

"Why did you answer the door?" asked Ginny. "Because I knew he would be arriving," said Brooke simply. "HOW!" demanded Ron. "I saw it in my dream last night" she replied. "Why would Mrs Weasley let you open the door when she made us all stay upstairs this morning?" asked Hermione. "Because, I went down early and told her Percy had decided to accept her invitation to come. She had sent another one but didn't know if he'd come, so I thought I'd let her know" said Brooke. "Do you know anything else?" asked Harry. Brooke shook her head "No, I only saw what the spirits wanted me to see" replied Brooke dreamily.

"Did you guys find out anything?" asked Hermione to Fred and George. The twins nodded and held up the Extendable ears. "We're so glad me made these" beamed Fred. George nodded "From what we heard, Percy and Mum are crying. Percy is telling them he's sorry and something about dark Fudge. I have no idea where he could have gone wrong with dark fudge- its delicious!" said George. Harry rolled his eyes "He probably means dark Fudge as in Minister Fudge has gone to the dark side" A look of realisation swept across their faces. "Duh, your even thicker than Ron" muttered Ginny. They glared at her for a second and than smiled. "Wait there's more. Percy is begging, to be given a second chance. He said he wants to make it up to us, he wants a family again" said Fred. "His relationship with Penelope went sour when he became Fudge's assistant and Percy is really depressed" George told them.

"He's finally come home," whispered Ginny. They all nodded, the family was complete again. Over the next two days they started to slowly build a new relationship with Percy. Brooke got along the best with him because although she had heard the full story she hadn't been there. Brooke and Percy were often seen together when Percy was having a hard time fitting in. Brooke knew all about not fitting in as she never really fitted in with the Crawfield Relatives.

The night before Harry and the others had to go back to School an Order meeting was called. Harry had already known there might be an Order meeting as Brooke had told him. When Harry had entered the Kitchen at 9 O'clock all Order members were sitting down around the table. Remus waved Harry over and patted the empty spot beside him. Harry hurried over and sat down. "Thanks" said Harry. "No worries, I had a feeling you might be late," replied Remus. Harry talked quietly to Remus about Percy and the others. "There currently up in the muggle room watching a comedy movie. They're trying to do a little bonding," whispered Harry. Remus nodded understandingly.

Soon a bell attracted their attention, Dumbledore was standing at the head of the table. "This Order Meeting is called to Order." Announced Dumbledore. The order members quietened down and listened to Dumbledore intently. "As you know a Muggle community was attacked two days ago. We had 20 muggles injured- 10 were given the dementors kiss and are now in St Mungo's in a special ward and 10 muggle casualties. We had injuries on our side but no deaths thankfully. We all know that no one has recovered from the dementor kiss because there is no cure or counter spell for it. We told the select families what happened to their family members and told them at certain times we would have them visit them in our special hospital." Said Dumbledore.

"The community itself was damaged extensively and we are in the process of helping them repair their homes. We have to be careful of what we do around them, please only use spells to fix things when they are not around or are not looking. I need volunteers to go help them tomorrow. Anyone?" asked Dumbledore.

About a dozen people raised their hands, "thankyou for volunteering. I'll need you to stay behind after the meeting for a quick discussion. You'll also be happy to know that on that night we caught a total of 15 death eaters. One of them unfortunately, was an old school student, Marcus Flint. He was Quidditch Captain in his sixth and seventh year. He left school after Harry's second year." Said Dumbledore. "Such potential he had, he was smart and could have gone along way" murmured Dumbledore gravely; more or less it seemed to himself. "Professor, you know it's not your fault that they choose the path of evil. Everyone makes their own decisions and you can't stop them. They have to find their way and if they don't- there's nothing you can do" said Harry.

"I know Harry, I know, it's sad to see so many of my former students and my own peers from my time at school become death eaters. Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle snr, Bellatrix, Peter, Rudolph, Theodore, Avery and many more" Dumbledore was shaking his head sadly. There was silence for a moment before Dumbledore spoke again, "For now we have things under control but more attacks are suspected. Severus you have a report," said Dumbledore. Severus rose from his seat, "The dark lord is very angry at the moment. I've had to make many calming draughts over the last month as ordered by _Peter_" hissed Severus. "It seems things are not going the way he planned. He wants something, a book I think or a writing but he can't find it," said Snape. He went on a bit more before sitting down.

"Yes there is another issue. I don't know whether it is too much to be worried about, but none the less. One Vernon Dursley is in hospital at the moment. None of you will really care about this, but you still need to be told. Vernon was harshly beaten and has sustained strangely enough all most all of the damage to his arms." Said Dumbledore. "What do you mean, damage to his arms?" asked Harry. "When I felt the wards at 4 privet drive disturbed I apparated to privet drive to find the disturbance. When I arrived I found Vernon slumped in the corner of the living room with his arms hanging limply by his sides, fractured in multiple places. He won't be able to use them for a month" said Dumbledore.

"It's about time he got what he deserved," muttered Harry. "There's more. Above Vernon were black shimmering words that read:

AS YOU SOW, SO YOU SHALL REAP! 

_The beatings will cease._

_Signed,_

_THE GUARDIAN_" recited Dumbledore to them.

"THE GUARDIAN? Isn't that the dude that gave you and Brooke those books, Harry?" exclaimed Remus. "Yeah it is. Strange. So whoever gave us those books, beat up Vernon to. Gee I have to find him so I can thank him" said Harry. "This is a serious matter, who ever this man is he could be dangerous. I want you to keep an eye out for someone who looks suspicious to you. I think that is all for today. This Order meeting is adjourned." Announced Dumbledore.

The dozen people who volunteered to help the muggles made their way over to him. Most people were getting ready to leave and were murmuring to themselves about "THE GUARDIAN". Harry left as soon as he got the chance and ran all the way to the muggle room. When he burst in he collapsed into a chair, trying to catch his breath. "Is everything alright?" asked Brooke peering at him over a pair of glasses. "Since when do you have glasses?" asked Harry totally missing the question. By now they where all looking at him. "Oh there not mine I was just mucking around. I quite like them, their Percy's. He's wearing contacts at the moment. Now are you alright?" asked Brooke again. Harry shivered; the glasses made her look very daunting. "Remember the books that we got from the person called 'THE GUARDIAN'?" asked Harry. "Yes" chorused everyone except for Percy.

"Well he went and broke my bastard of an uncle's arms! He can't use them for a month. He wrote a message on the wall saying, As you sow, so you shall reap! The beatings will cease. Signed THE GUARDIAN." Said Harry. "Interesting," mused Percy. "What?" asked Harry. "Well do you understand what it means?" asked Percy. "Kind of" said Harry shrugging. "I know," said Brooke and Hermione. "Well….." said Fred. "Its an old saying, sow means to plant and reap is to harvest. It's saying that the out come of your harvest depends on how well you sow it. In Harry's case it means if you treat someone the wrong way, you will find someone treating you the wrong way. You know, what goes around comes around," said Percy.

"That's deep," murmured Brooke and Hermione. "I get it. So because Vernon hurt Harry, Vernon gets the same treatment?" asked George to check he was right. "Exactly" agreed Brooke. "That guys cool and smart" said Ron. "Yeah, I wonder who it is…" mumbled Hermione. "I don't know," said Ginny who had been pretty quiet. "So how's the movie in here?" asked Harry changing the subject.

"Its Bloody fantastic. Our kind of movie" grinned Fred pointing to himself and George. Harry grinned. "So you finished the movie?" asked Harry settling properly into the couch next to Hermione. "Yeah, but we have another one" said Ron slipping a DVD into the DVD player. Soon they were all laughing their heads off. During the movie Harry couldn't help but smile at how the Weasley siblings were getting along. There were sleeping bags spread across the floor and the Weasley's plus Brooke were occupying them all except for two. Percy was sitting on the floor with the sleeping bag wrapped around him like a blanket. Fred and George were sprawled out in front of Percy and they were laughing at a joke made on the T.V. Brooke was sitting next to Percy, leaning back on Ron who was behind her. Ginny was on Percy's other side leaning against the couch in front of Harry.

"Isn't it great that there getting along" whispered Hermione nudging him in the side. "It sure is" whispered Harry back. When the movie was over, Hermione and Harry took the last two Sleeping bags and joined everyone on the floor. They had to go back to school tomorrow but they didn't care. They were up for awhile talking to each other. Percy told them about Penelope and the twins had told him they would find him another girl even if it killed them. Percy had told them he only wanted Penelope so the twins made another vow to make Penelope like Percy again. Brooke had told him that if he didn't find love with Penelope, she knew that there was someone else waiting for him.

Brooke had told them all that everyone has a soul mate and eventually find their soul mate in this life, or in the next. Hermione had slightly scoffed this statement and was about to sprout that predications were rubbish when Brooke muttered 'James' making Hermione turn bright red and shut up. When they finally fell asleep it was past midnight. All of their minds were at peace as they slept, peacefully unaware of the many dangers and complications that they would face in their school days and lifetime.


	22. School, meetings, quidditch

**Chapter 22 **

**School, meetings, Quidditch**

****

"Harry wake up! Its time to get up! We have to catch the train," said a voice. Harry rolled over and mumbled into his pillow. "We'll be late if you don't get up," said the voice piercingly. "I up, I up" mumbled Harry, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. When he looked up Brooke was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Get up" she ordered before stalking over to Ron to wake him up. Harry took a look around as he rubbed some more sleep from his eyes. Fred, George and surprisingly Percy where still asleep. Ginny and Hermione weren't in the room and Brooke was over next to Ron shaking him awake. Harry could hear her telling 'Ronald' that if he didn't get up she would never kiss him again. "I'm up, I'm up" shouted Ron, he stared bleary eyed around the room, before clumsily standing up and inelegantly walking out of the room. Tripping on a chair leg on his way. Harry decided he better go get dressed too.

20 minutes later they were all sitting at the table eating breakfast. Percy, George and Fred had dragged their butts to the kitchen halfway through Breakfast looking very tired but they insisted on coming to Kings Cross to see them off.

Another 40 minutes later, Harry found himself, amazingly still intact at the wall that led to platform 9 and ¾ quarters. Harry made sure he had all his stuff before slipping through the barrier finding himself on the platform and the train waiting. He was soon joined by the others and there was hugs and kisses all around as they got ready to leave. Mrs Weasley finally pushed them on the train telling them "Be good, don't get too many points taken of our house and write me letters". The twins had yelled, "Blow up a toilet seat for us" and Percy had fought to keep a straight face. The whole time on the platform Bill and Charlie had stared at Percy in bewilderment at his actions. This was not the brother they remembered. This one was much more relaxed and easy going. It scared them, big time.

As the train whistled, Harry and the others waved good-bye from the window of their compartment. The train ride went quickly and soon Harry and his friends were sitting inside a carriage being taken to Hogwarts. "Ready for another term?" asked Harry. "As ready as I'll ever be" replied Ron. At the feast Dumbledore had made the usual announcement before sending them to bed. Harry and his friends sleepily made their way up to Gryffindor tower. "Password?" asked the Fat Lady when they reached the portrait. "Fighters of light" stated Ron. The fat lady inclined her head and swung open. The boys scrambled in and headed up to their room to sleep.

Harry woke up the next morning and stretched widely. He could hear some of they boys snoring around him. Harry got up and went for a shower. When he came back, the boys were dragging themselves out of bed. "How can you be so awake?" groaned Dean as he staggered off towards the showers. Harry shrugged, "See you guys at breakfast".

Harry descended the stairs to the common room. Ginny was already downstairs, looking at the message board. Harry snuck up behind her and hugged her. Ginny jumped in surprise, "Oh its only you" said Ginny when she turned around. Harry pretended to be hurt "Only me" he whimpered. Ginny hit him "Stop faking, I'm not stupid" Harry stopped and grinned. "Nothing gets past you" Harry said. "That's what happens when you're the only girl with six boys" replied Ginny turning pack to the message board. "When are you going to post a message about Quidditch try outs?" asked Ginny. "Some time today" replied Harry. "Can we go to breakfast?" asked Harry.

"Fine by me" said Ginny taking his hand. When they got to the great hall, Hermione was already there; sitting next to her was James. "I didn't know we could sit at different tables," said Harry sitting down and taking some bacon. "There's no rule saying you can and no rule saying you can't," replied James as he read from a book he was sharing with Hermione. The book was called "Muggle studies for sixth year". _'Boring'_ thought Harry. Ron soon joined them being dragged by Brooke. "He is so slow," complained Brooke. "Am not." Mumbled Ron cramming eggs in his mouth. "Are so" muttered Brooke, pouring herself some Orange Juice. "So what do we have first?" asked Harry. "Transfiguration" replied Hermione and James in union. "Cool, we get to work on Animagus forms again today. I wonder if anyone's ever had more than one Animagus form," mused Harry, buttering a piece of toast.

Hermione looked up from her book and rolled her eyes. "Of course not. No one EVER has been recorded to have more than one Animagus form," recited Hermione as if she was reading from a textbook. James was looking at her with admiration. "You could have done so well in Ravenclaw," said James. Hermione beamed "Thankyou" and they went back to discussing the book. _'I wonder…'_ thought Harry. For the rest of breakfast Harry mused as he ate. Hermione and James took no notice, Brooke was giving Ron table manners 101 and Ginny was reading a letter Pig dropped off from her mum. Near the end they all began to pack up and check they had all their stuff for their lessons.

"By the way mum says that she hopes our first day goes well and that she wants to remind us not to get in trouble. She also says she has a bit of gossip for us. Remember how Remus had that special thing he had to attend to?" asked Ginny. They nodded, "Yeah, it turns out he was on a date" said Harry. "Yeah and Mum's found out because she got it out of Remus that he's dating Tonks. They've been going out for a month," said Ginny. Harry and Ron burst out laughing and laughed the whole way out of the hall. "I knew it," laughed Ron wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Red as a tomato!" cried Harry. "Men" exclaimed Brooke. Ginny left and Brooke dragged the two to Transfiguration with Hermione and James trailing behind.

"Welcome back students, I hope you all studied. We are going on with your transformations. Not many of you will become Anamagi. During my whole time here only a select few became Anamagi. Most of them didn't register." Said Professor McGonagall giving Harry a look. Harry just grinned. Of course she meant the marauders. She could also mean that good for nothing Rita Skeeter who wasn't registered as being able to turn into a bug. "So who ever becomes a cat in this class will have to be registered. Please get to work." Said McGonagall.

There Professor began to walk around the class giving tips. Harry already could do two paws, whiskers and cat ears this lesson he wanted to be able to have 4 paws, whiskers, cat ears, the nose and tail. When their hour and a half was up Harry felt very proud of himself. He was able to do all the things he wanted to plus he could cover his whole arms and one leg in black fur. Brooke was having trouble with hers, she could do all the changes that she had done before Christmas but couldn't go any further. Hermione and Ron were equally frustrated. "Mr Potter you are doing marvellously. 10 points to Gryfinndor. You others perhaps a cat is not your animagi form. We will have to test that next lesson. I want a 2 feet minimum essay on why people should or should not have to register themselves. I want your opinion on the laws that come with being registered and your opinion on the fines that people receive for being an Illegal Animagus. It is due in two weeks so get into it and don't slack off. Class has ended," declared McGonagall.

The students quietly left the room and went down to charms. The charms lesson flew by- literally. When lunchtime came Harry was starving. He piled Chips and steak and kidney pie onto his plate. "You're seriously going to eat all that?" asked Ginny eyeing his very full plate. Harry nodded, "Of course. I'm a growing boy I need my strength, especially since I have double potions next. Where going to be learning about healing potions." Said Harry. "Mhmm vaths wights" mumbled Ron through a mouthful of food. "Yuck Ron!" exclaimed Ginny. "What did you say?" asked Harry. "I said, that's right," replied Ron. Harry nodded in understanding.

After lunch Harry and his friends made their way to their potions classroom. Professor Abigail was already there sitting on her desk as usual. "Good Afternoon young Gryffindors. Don't just stand their take a seat" Professor Abigail waved them in. They quickly took some seats and when the rest of the class arrived she started the lesson. "We are now going to start the subject of healing potions. Today will be a theory lesson on the bone growing potions. Can anyone tell me a name of a bone growing potion?" asked Abigail.

Harry, Hermione and Brooke raised their hands. "Mr Potter" nodded Abigail. "Skele-grow" said Harry. "10 points to Gryffindor. Yes, Skele-grow, nasty tasting stuff that is. Now…" went on Abigail tapping the board making words appear. For the rest of the lesson they took notes and answered questions. It was slightly boring but not too bad. After class Harry dashed up to his dormitory to collect something. He came back with 2 pieces of paper, just as he was finishing putting them up, the others came in out of breath, "Why- did- you- run- all- way- here?" panted Hermione. The others including Ginny were trying to catch their breath. Harry grinned. "I was so excited I just had to post these as soon as possible" said Harry gesturing towards the billboard.

They looked at the billboard and saw two new notices. One was for Quidditch.

QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS!

Quidditch tryouts will be held this weekend on Saturday right after breakfast.

The positions available are three chasers and two beaters.

Tryouts for reserves will also be held for all positions.

We hope to see most of you there.

KANBATTE!

The second notice was for the D.A. meetings

Welcome Back!  
I hope you all had a good holiday.

Our next D.A. meeting will be this week on Friday.

It commences at the normal time of 5:50pm.

HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL THERE!

-Harry Potter,

Leader of the D.A.

"The D.A. poster is automatically, magically posted in each common room except the Slytherin's. The few who are in the D.A. they receive a note by Owl post automatically." Said Harry. "Oh. Um, Harry what's kanbatte?" asked Hermione. "It's not Latin, nor Greek, or Italian." Harry laughed. "It seems you don't know everything. When I was back at muggle school we had another language subject. We learnt Japanese. Kanbatte means good luck" explained Harry. "Oh wow. That's a very interesting language. Do you know anything else?" asked Hermione. "Hai!" grinned Harry. "It means yes," said Harry. Hermione was intrigued. "Will you tell me more?" asked Hermione. "Iie. I need to know something you don't," replied Harry.

Brooke laughed. " Harry san wa hen desu." Harry was shocked. "How do you know Japanese?" he asked. "I don't. I just took that from your head" laughed Brooke. "Stay out of my head" fumed Harry. "Why is there things in there you don't want me to know or see?" teased Brooke. Harry looked away so they couldn't see his cheeks were turning a brilliant shade of pink. "No, I just want you to stay out of there. Its my head, my thoughts , my memories and images." Growled Harry turning back to them, thinking his cheeks would have turned back to the normal colour by now.

'_Chill Harry. I won't look anymore, I promise. I also promise to tell no one what you were fantasizing about that involved one Miss Weasley'_ said Brooke slyly by their wonderful telepathy. Harry felt his face burn. Thank god she didn't say that out loud. "Why are you turning so red Harry? What did she say?" asked Ginny. Ron was trying not to laugh at Harry. "My, your as red as a tomato" commented Hermione. "What did she say?" asked Ginny. "Nothing" replied Harry quickly. "Ok" said Ginny slowly looking at him suspiciously. "So, is any of you guys going to try out for Quidditch?" asked Harry, changing the subject. "I am. I want to try out for chaser," replied Brooke. "So am I" added Ginny. Soon they were caught up in an animated conversation about quidditch and they were still talking about it as they headed down for dinner. Harry was just relieved to have changed subjects.


End file.
